Oh My Damnation!
by ceroxon
Summary: A human who coming of "real" world, our world, to go to "oh my goddess world". But which world is the "real"? Our? Or Keiichi's world? Story about the damnation of a "real" human who prefer Demons instead Goddess.
1. Chapter 1

Oh My Damnation!

I'm French. My English skills are weak. However, "oldspacecadet3" corrected the fanfic below. I thank him very much.

**Chapter 1: Testament.**

Hello... My name is Nicolas and... I am a demon

Of course, this does not affect you in itself, but this biography is a kind of testament I leave of my life before I became a demon. One way to address my last business in this world. For you, it's a kind of warning, or an invitation to reflect on the choices you make.

It all begins here. There's a few years in my apartment. Then I was 28 years, I am a computer technician, I live alone, and I'm unemployed. I am in the throes of depression. Not only because I am alone, my immediate family came down to my mother - - I can not write it, because it still hurts today - - is dead. There's a few years, and that has my little dog, a Scottish Terrier who went out there. There's three months at the age of 14. The good news is that my mother was saving my heritage, allowing me to live decently, even without a job.

However, spending my day looking for work or surfing the Internet had become depressing, did not help my solitude. I looked the same weight.

I decided to lie down in bed for a nap. I take the last volume of "Ah My Goddess" I bought a few days ago to read a little before falling asleep. After reading a few pages, I began to think about Morisato Keiichi, the hero of the manga. This is an ordinary young man to whom extraordinary things happen, but which nevertheless leads a simple and happy life. I envied him.

Like me, too, I wish I had a kind and gentle friend to share moments on common topics. Unfortunately for me, I was a social misfit in serious romantic relationships, and even a serious social misfit overall.

After suffering several setbacks in my youth, passing for a draw in public and made myself go for a ride on a dating site that I signed up in desperation, I abandoned the search for a soul mate. I had come to expect the invention of the robot girlfriend in 40 years. So you will probably agree that my case was hopeless.

At times I thought I was out of place in this world, so I thought it was for me to make one for myself. I had no excuse to laze around at home all day. Boredom? Activity, that is, I must still go to the trouble of searching. Loneliness? Social networks are not there for nothing. Besides, I could always buy a dog I'd take care of.

I thought my fate was in my hands and that even if life was cruel in recent years, I was lucky, because I had everything needed to address them.

For now, as a short-term occupation, some history to clear my head. Perhaps a trip? I was quite attracted by Japan. A fan of manga, I had long wanted to learn the language. This would allow me to chase away my blues and perhaps to find interesting activities? It is worth considering.

I did not know it then, but the dream I had to do soon is the beginning of what would take me on an adventure worthy of a manga.

Before explaining my dream, you must know that I am what is known as a "lucid" dreamer. When I dream, I can often realize it and sometimes take over all of my dream.

Let's be clear: This is not a particular psychic power, I have no genetic advantage or special training of the brain. I do not take hallucinogenic substances, nothing. Anyone can become a lucid dreamer, it takes work and proper techniques. It does not work every time or on command, of course, but it's much easier than we think.

Here in my dream I was floating in space among the stars. I moved from the green planet to a planet of blue with white spots, which spun around me like arrows as I moved in this imaginary world. I heard something special. "Zwest benzo".

When one remembers a dream with words or sounds, often we remember clearly the words or the sounds. It is very rare to hear something incomprehensible. I must have an explanation later.

Then I woke up. I noted in my notebook of dreams my dream (writing his dreams in a notebook in the morning is a great way to practice controlling them, because it forces us as a first step for us to remember in our waking and thus to operate part of the brain that can control the dreams) and I got up from my nap.

I was wondering how to spend the evening. Watching Columbo on television does not tempt me. I needed to clear my mind. One thing I liked to do in those times was to get out on the balcony to play my ocarina. The fresh air and music relaxes my brains.

I had a special affection for my ocarina. It was a gift from my mother when I was a child. I liked the sound of the instrument as she had bought me one. I learned to play.

Sure, I was not the best ocarina player in the world, at most, of the neighborhood. But in the 20 years that I possessed it, I could still play it more than satisfactorily.

There are two different styles of music I always loved, the type called "demonic" (which also earned me a little success in Niflheim now), such as a piano plays in an old mansion "draculanique" at midnight in the depths of the Carpathian Mountains, while a mournful wind blows outside, or conversely small children's songs like "My friend Pierrot."

So far nothing very interesting you might say. Patience, it will come. I had installed myself on the balcony for a little air play and relaxation when my stomach gurgled. It was then around 21 hours (9 pm). Odd hour to get up from his nap, you tell me. But that's normal when you are unemploed long term, you may shift significantly with your sleep cycles.

Not in the mood to cook for myself, I decided to order a pizza.

Contrary to what you might think, I did not dial a wrong number. I did not join the celestial kingdom, my call arrived at a pizzeria with home delivery. No goddess is then dispatched to a mirror or a TV to offer me a wish.

I think it useless to tell my "conversation" with the home pizza delivery service. Let's just say I asked for a pizza with four cheeses large size.

I returned to my balcony until the arrival of the driver playing some small simple tunes and relaxing.

30 minutes later, I paid for my pizza and, after placing my ocarina on the table, I began to eat.

This is precisely where the supernatural came into my life.

First, there was a feeling. I suddenly found that the air became heavy, as if I had not aired it out for days. Then everything happened very quickly, the air lightened as fast as when you are outside and we feel that it will rain because of the drop in atmospheric pressure, despite that even in summer cools the room abruptly. ((1. ...outside and feel the air chill suddenly due to a thunderstorm that seemingly wasn't there a few minutes ago which abruptly cools the room even in summer))

I was not worried yet, I just thought it came from the air conditioning, which began to malfunction, or a door not closed which created an unusual air current.

It's when I began to see small flashes in the atmosphere that I got scared.

Everything happened in less than a minute. Small electrical currents in the air and then a sudden pressure of the atmosphere that nailed me to the ground and I cannot move. The air began to swirl, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until the objects in the room except the furniture that was too heavy, began to spin. I panicked, of course, and in addition, multiple objects, pens, erasers, my laptop, some decorations, television, etc. and I banged into the vortex, making me rather ill.

Luckily, I was not injured.

The lamp of the ceiling eventually burst, immersing myself almost in the dark, only the low light from a lamppost outside and small circle-turning lightning lit up the room again.

I succeeded in hanging on to the table in the middle, to place myself in the center of the vortex, in a relatively stable location. It was a bad idea, because that is where occurred the last part of the problem that nearly cost me my life.

The air became heavy, but in a different way from before. It was not heavy in the sense of "heavy atmosphere", but heavy in the sense "invisible object that crushes you". Indeed, there performed a kind of distortion of space a few inches from where I was. As if the play was drawn to the center. The distortion was reversed a moment later.

The last memory I have of this part is a big sphere-shaped mass of metal that appeared in the middle of the room, where I was, ending the whirlwind. Or as it had materialized almost to where I stood, I found myself in the sphere, my right leg crushed by its weight.

Then I lost consciousness.

In heaven, the Valkyrie Lind took care to clean her horse. A beautiful horse to 6 feet in the dark coat with a white cross on the muzzle she called Sielfin. The Valkyrie used these enchanted mounts since the founding of their order. Of course, they were not just horses with two more legs. This particular species could travel very quickly, but also through all manner of size, regardless of constraints such as the environment or the distance to reach. Each Valkyrie had to choose, raise, maintain, and lead her own beast.

Lind chose Sielfin very late compared to the average of the Valkyries. She had spent most of her time to her training, trying to gain more strength to raise her two angels. It was only recently that Coolmint arrived she could now devote more time to her mount.

Not that Lind ever neglected her horse. Since she had chosen, she had fulfilled all her duties toward him. Sielfin had become strong, disciplined, reliable. He was one of the secret prides of his mistress.

While rubbing the back of the divine animal, Lind wondered about new personal goals to accomplish. Because she now did not need to train to have her two angels at the same time, on what work could she focus? The training would never be overlooked, of course. She would continue her service to the Almighty with the same determination as before, but what new personal goal would interest her now?

It was that Valkyrie time was dedicated to the art of war for as long as she could remember. Paradoxically, the Valkyries have little in the way of enemies to face. Only demons can pose dangerous opponents, but since the introduction of the doublet system, this threat was pending. There were, of course, other enemies to fight through different dimensions, but it was more missions enforcement, or discrete intervention with peoples of other worlds than real fighting. Even if sometimes, some creatures out of nowhere could represent a real danger, like the dragons of old.

The Valkyries were not real enemies. Sometimes they are assigned a mission, as discrete protection for an individual to bring something important to his people. Other times they were acting on the battlefields covered with a veil of invisibility to tip the course of this or that war... But most of their activity was devoted to their training... And Lind really did not need additional training.

While the warrior goddess was meditating, her horse gave a whinny, interrupting her thoughts. Lind then realized that for more than half an hour she brushed the back of her horse without a change of activity. Sielfin had understood that his mistress was concerned and wondered if he could do something to distract her.

"Sorry, Sielfin, I was just wondering what I could do with my afternoon. I was just thinking that we could go for a walk. Without racing, just up the river a few miles. It will do us good. What do you think?"

The enthusiastic neighing of her horse finally convinced Lind that Sielfin would be delighted. There was a link between the Valkyries and their mounts. Not only are these animals far more intelligent than their terrestrial counterparts, but in addition, the links forged through the trials and eternities to their divine mistresses, created a love and respect, and a telepathic link between rider and horse that had nothing to envy the family ties.

It is for this reason that the Valkyries use traditional means to wash their horses instead of using magic. Rubbing her hands on the leather silk was an act of love and respect (and fun) more than a spell cast consisting of a simple snap.

It was therefore with great care that Lind went to store the cleaning equipment in the shed of the barn for this purpose. On the way however, she crossed Chrono's path, newly recruited among the Valkyries.

Chrono, who until recently worked to maintain the system under the supervision of Ygdrassil's Peorth, looked like a girl barely out of childhood. She was blond, small because of her relatively young age, with a blue circle under each eye, attesting to her divinity.

She had recently made a trip to Earth in order to update the musical program which maintained the harmony of the world. This trip, which allowed her to meet with Keiichi and the goddesses, had been very instructive. Chrono had insurance, visited the Earth, overcome her lack of confidence in herself and her fear of cats.

Her success earned her a recommendation to the silver-wings written by Lind herself. The recommendation was not all however. Chrono had to earn her place among her sisters of battle by passing a test in combat. Her personal training, although impressive, would not have sufficed to integrate this elite squadron, given her lack of experience. Fortunately, Chrono had developed a fighting technique during her stay with the humans that had allowed her to win.

It was probably the most disconcerting combat the heavens have seen in a long time. When Chrono understood that the techniques of classical Valkyries were not enough, she used the "technique of the cat", allowing her to avoid the blows of her opponent and eventually win. No one believed their eyes. Dressed in a weird cat-girl suit with cartoon cat pads at the end of the legs and arms, she had, with a flexibility of manga, avoided all attacks and finally sat up suddenly with all her strength by clearing a punch to her opponent with her technique of "angry dragon" (she had 'learned' in the manga) making another Valkyrie disabled.

All the spectators were left speechless before this method of fighting akin to dance, but that proved unstoppable. Lind, also disturbed by whatever the style of Chrono, was very impressed and had ordered a demonstration of this new control method as shown in various sections of the army. (Read "Okawari My goddess 15", for more information).

Lind had been obeyed beyond her hopes.

We even opened a manga library to the Academy of Valkyries. If humans could develop fighting techniques so effective, they should be studied as soon as possible. Many Valkyries had followed suit and tried to develop their own art of fighting. Some remained purely physical, others mixed their magic in new forms never previously used, time magic, illusion, fire, ice, shadow... Also, not to mention the aspect of "education" of these works, many of the Valkyries were fascinated by the stories of the manga itself (although it would never have been admitted in public), particularly those which emphasized scenes of noble warriors... Many of them had even begun personal collections in secret. The manga Battle Angel Alita, featuring a warrior who had dedicated her life to find her way through the fight, was the most popular at the time.

Of course, the Valkyries were using offensive or defensive spells, as any type of magic or wave energy has always been, but the originality found in manga or other comics through Chrono brought new life and new approaches to all their techniques, not to mention very advanced combat strategies sometimes used in this new type of "manual".

The lives of the greatest shonen manga artists were quickly screened and were regarded in heaven as being great strategists of the fight, although of course, they ignored it completely.

After much hesitation at first, this enthusiasm was welcomed graciously by the older Valkyries who were delighted to see their followers motivated to find their own way.

The curriculum had been arranged to allow each to find a clean style, although all of the training remained the same. In times of war, which had not happened for a small eternity, the discipline was more effective than any method of fighting. In addition, any new technique had to be effective.

Some Valkyries had tried the "Genkidama" (SPIRIT BOMB) or "Pegasus Meteors" with no other result than pure ridicule. The "Genkidama" took too long to form and was difficult to control, as if the enemy would kindly wait and stay still without trying to dodge, and the "Pegasus Meteors", even if it allowed a run of thousands of strokes in an instant, most did not affect the target and the few shots that struck were not strong enough.

The Naruto "multicloning" and the "Diamond Dust" techniques met with great success against enemies. Outflank the enemy by the number or even a slow moment to take speed or attack from several angles simultaneously was effective.

Other limitations were imposed. Some Valkyries had tried to forge "Saint-Seiya" armor or other costumes of all kinds, but without success. Those offering sufficient protection diminished flexibility in war by too much. The idea was therefore rejected pretty quickly. After awhile all these new "techniques" were codified, specialized, controlled and taught in a more conventional manner, although some remained fantasy.

The real difficulty was to first find how to get the books. Going down to Earth would require a permit in the first place. It was not difficult to obtain in itself, but imposed some preparatory courses. Women in combat gear with giant weapons knowing nothing of the culture would be found out quickly. In addition, the concept of money as it is practiced on Earth was strange to heaven.

Of course, the goddesses could not create problems of bank accounts and money to pay for their purchases, but the manufacture of counterfeit money was simply out of the question for the goddesses.

The solution came from Peorth who was appointed liaison officer with the Earth. All resources were granted to her to facilitate the task. She was charged two days a month to go to Earth to get all the latest in the bookstore. Each time three different Valkyries accompanied her to learn about this world that had changed so much in a century after a relative stagnation of millennia.

Since that time humanity had come out of the caves, The Valkyries had seen humans as farmers, soldiers, priests, merchants who had not changed much over the ages. But the 20th century had completely changed the concept. Inventions and clash of civilizations had produced hundreds of new kinds of human beings, from worst to best, to the disconcerting.

Peorth was more enthusiastic for this additional leave for a weekend a month. It was somewhat painful to have to watch the warriors who accompanied her. It is always beautiful, ugliness did not have to be when you are a goddess, they always drew attention, and in many cases of people not necessarily very respectful of the fairer sex.

Peorth many times had to intervene to avoid an injured arm or a broken hand. She ended up taking the injuries and now the incidents were rare.

Once these initial problems were resolved, the Valkyries were "supplied" a constant stream of Shonen manga of any kind. The new library was very popular and many residents of heaven were distracting them when their work does not otherwise keep them occupied. Peorth, of course, took the opportunity to make her own personal supply of love manga.

[ok] Through all these events, Chrono had won respect and admiration in the silver wings.

It was Lind who spoke first.

"Hi, Chrono. What are you doing here? Have you come to choose your horse?" Lind asked in a tone at once friendly, but professional.

"Hello, Sir," said Chrono, feeling that the presence of her superior always behaved like a soldier at attention. "I came to pick you up on the orders of the Almighty. We are urgently summoned."

Lind's relatively upbeat attitude cools completely, while her sense of duty awakened in her by instinct. As soon as the Almighty gave an order, the Valkyries blindly obeyed without question. Lind did not even ask why God summoned, rush was a duty. Putting her brush and bucket on the ground, the strongest of the Valkyries sent a telepathic message to Sielfin to advise that the walk was cancelled because she was called before God. The psychic neighing Lind recieved in response informed her that her mount understood and wished her good luck.

"As the youngest, has our Lord given you specific instructions as part of this meeting?" Lind asked in a martial tone.

"No, Sir. He just demanded our presense immediately" Chrono said with the seriousness that a new soldier is capable of.

There was nothing more to say. Lind led the way flying at supersonic speed, Chrono following with difficulties. Of course, a spell of teleportation would have been much simpler, but the Almighty had imposed certain restrictions in heaven. The idea is that God did not want a world where everything could be done instantly from a hand gesture. The voyage was more important than to arrive, so even when summoning his Valkyries, they came in relatively conventional ways.

While completing her inventory. Chihiro was considering plans for the future.

WHIRLWIND had properly turned into her store, she loved her job, her customers were enthusiasts who shared her love of mechanics. Still... Nothing changed. The store could not develop.

I must say that by far, her shop was more like a warehouse than a shop, more poorly located and whose appearance hardly encourages the confidence of new customers. Chihiro was far from a woman without provided resources. She had many contacts in the world of motorsport. This was due to her extraordinary skills and an undeniable talent for racing, even if she had not become a professional racer, preferring the pleasure of building and optimizing the bikes to the joys of competitive sport.

Yes, the time approached for something new, something more... But what? Chihiro could not find an original and innovative idea.

She had originally intended to simply enlarge the physical store to offer more products, but to reduce its small enough shop and in fact largely an expansion would have been just more expensive without improving the quality of service. Advertise? She had little capacity to do anything but spend a few advertisements in sports magazines.

Maybe winning a race they would become better known? Unfortunately, not being an improvising high-level amateur pilot, it would take months of training at the very least, during which time it would close the store. Keiichi is not sufficient to run the store alone.

For a brief moment she thought of engaging a manager, but hardly in its means. Of course many friends would be more than happy to help, such as Tamiya and Otaki, but if these two were certainly enthusiastic, she imagined them to possess poor to no customer skills, where repairing bikes without controls they would take the initiative to "improve" client machines without regard to their requirements.

As the only manager of WHIRLWIND, the problem in the back was beautiful in every way, she viewed the current problem with no new solutions. If only she could find a reliable volunteer to assist, she would have greater flexibility, but it was better not to dream too much.

While she had donned her apron and began installing a new engine in the back room, Belldandy entered the room.

Chihiro was still in awe of Belldandy. She could never at any time find the slightest defect in any plan. Always beautiful, always gracious, always friendly, always expressing her joy of being alive. It was a renewed pleasure to talk to her. Never boring, never saying anything stupid, even if the truths that she uttered were sometimes unsettling.

Belldandy was kind of used as an unofficial part of WHIRLWIND. She always accompanied Keiichi and helped in his tasks. At the beginning Chihiro did not formalize the relationship as Belldandy seemed happy to help her and her Keiichi. She did not work out of obligation or kindness, but also for pleasure.

However, her assistance was most valuable. Especially when Keiichi was to attend his classes like today. Belldandy could then take the time to help with the storage and cleaning. Yes, Belldandy was as much the soul of WHIRLWIND as she and Keiichi.

But Chihiro was embarrassed much of the time. She could not afford to pay Belldandy, and although she helped voluntarily, because the store was to support his happiness, Chihiro had the unpleasant feeling of enjoying the situation. Even if she were a business woman with a sense of money, Chihiro had her pride. As she said she ofter saw herself as a craftsman who respects her tools and she was extremely embarrassed that she takes free service. So she tried to compensate with Belldandy as best she could.

This compensation was done mainly through Keiichi. Chihiro helped him fix his bike, gave him more free time, let him do the tasks that he preferred in the store, and paid him the best salary possible. However, for all that, Chihiro could not compensate the invaluable help of Belldandy. She could take comfort in thinking that the beautiful young girl did as she pleased and was happy to be here.

"I finished cleaning the controller. Do you still need my help?" politely asked the goddess.

"In fact, I'm installing some new parts. Can you keep the counter in the meantime?" replied the professional mechanic.

"With great pleasure."

Keeping the counter was particularly pleasant for Belldandy, always happy with the idea of welcoming new customers politely or taking orders over the phone. Seems the customers thought the feeling is mutual. For many, they came to the store just to admire the Norn of the present. It was always a pleasure to see and talk to someone so nice. Moreover, Chihiro even suspected that some deliberately caused outages on their machines just to have a reason to come to the shop and talk to Belldandy.

These suspicions were reinforced when Keiichi was coming and that customers understood that Belldandy and he were together. Many then went away disappointed or look surprised when unable to understand what the most beautiful woman they had ever seen could do with a human version of Kermit The Frog.

This idea, of course, never came to mind for Belldandy, the incarnation of innocence, that never tried to see the hidden agenda. The goddess took orders and sometimes politely chatted a bit with clients, providing advice that varied when they opened it to their problems. Everyone who ignored Keiichi's presence did not regret having stayed chatting, they left with peace of mind, a light heart, or their resolve revived. Belldandy was more effective than any counselor, marital, professional, or otherwise.

The manager of WHIRLWIND had asked several times if there was no way to leverage the popularity of this half-used resource to greater effect, but no idea had come to mind.

In addition to taking the counter, Belldandy loved to participate in the assembly or repair of machines. She was then in the shoes of a healer and sometimes even a little bit of a poor mother who was repairing injured machines or helped those coming into the world.

Cleaning was also one of her favorite activities. For Belldandy, clean meant to "enhance", WHIRLWIND allowed it to shine in 1000 lights to demonstrate to everyone the beauty of her soul, her nobility, and the joy it brings.

The happiness she diffused in these tasks was such that the owner of the store always ended up feeling her discomfort at being unable to pay disappear.

At this point, however, the goddess was experiencing one of her most terrible inner torments. Should she go to the grocery store to buy a bag of rice for dinner on Saturday, or would a more western dinner of meat and vegetables be more appropriate?

While Belldandy reflected in the most serious of moods, mobilizing more resources in her brain than all the computers in the world together to find a solution to this thorny problem, the telephone interrupted her thoughts.

Grabbing the handset, the goddess instantly went from "cook" to "receptionist" mode.

"This is WHIRLWIND, repair and equipment for motor vehicles, Belldandy speaking, what can I do for you?" asked the goddess in a tone as sweet and sincere, but very professional.

"It's Urd. Sorry to disturb you, but we have a problem here. Nothing serious, but we need you to come home with Keiichi as soon as you can," replied the older sister of Belldandy in the handset.

Accustomed to inexplicable situations caused by her two sisters, Belldandy was worried for a moment.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. It seems one of Skuld's inventions is still wrong. Well, I assure you there's nothing destroyed. It's just that... Um... Actually, I'm not sure. It's better that you see for yourself. I can handle it until you return, don't worry, but do not drag. When will you be here today?" replied the Norn of the past.

Belldandy thought for a moment - Keiichi was finishing his course in several minutes and would soon be there. If she avoided shopping at the grocery store and came directly home in the sidecar with her beloved, they could be there in less than half an hour.

Of course, if she passed directly through a mirror it happens instantly, but it bothered her to do so and leave Keiichi and Chihiro behind her on their own.

"Well... Do you think you can wait 40 minutes? Keiichi will pick me up and we should have returned there in that amount of time."

"It should do, but don't drag on the road. When I hang up, I'll take some precautions until your arrival." Urd exclaimed, hanging up the phone.

Just when Belldandy cradled the handset, Chihiro entered the room and caught the end of the conversation.

"I understand you have an unforeseen emergency and it will take you away soon, eh?" Chihiro sighed, slightly, disappointed that Bell has to leave so abruptly.

"I am truly sorry. It seems that my little sister has made a significant stupidity that I have to return to take care of rather quickly," Belldandy explained to her friend, bowing politely.

"There's nothing going on. I'll take over the counter. If you have a problem that forces you to go, then it must be serious. After all you do for me, I am ashamed to not refuse, and then to support the friend in need is seen there," said Chihiro imbued with a smile of friendship and yet proud.

"Thank you" Belldandy replied returning her smile.

When Urd had hung up the phone, an angry voice had risen behind her.

"How do you mean 'It seems that one of Skuld's inventions is still wrong?' My inventions never turn evil no matter what," Skuld cried, both hands on her hips with a 'flaming' look.

"Okay, okay, I take back what I said. Your invention works perfectly. It's your fault, yours alone. Nothing and no one else is to blame." Urd replied in a mocking tone.

Skuld hated to lose a war of words against her big sister. Especially when Urd was right. She clenched her fists and her face became red. You could almost see two little clouds of smoke coming from each ear, like a cartoon.

Finding nothing to answer, she rushed into her room.

"Urd, you are bad!" she cried as she crossed the threshold over which a sign indicated 'Laboratory Skuld'.

Urd could not help smiling at the still childish reactions of her little sister. It was reassuring somehow. She liked Skuld as a child. She was in absolutely no hurry to see her become truly adult, serious, responsible, perhaps even boring. As Skuld left, she remained her adored little sister.

Anyway, the problem they were facing now, was real. But what to do about it? She had just called Belldandy, who is expected back soon. Even if she did not always follow her advice, if ever, Urd deeply respected the wisdom of her sister - It was very, very, very rare that Belldandy is wrong in these situations, and, at worst, it still managed to ease tensions.

Meanwhile, Urd had taken some precautions, erected a force field of rank 1, prepared her 'syringe gun', each one filled with her special lotion " instant peaceful slumber." For now, there was no reason to worry but she preferred to be cautious, after all, she was not alone in being involved.

Skuld also took precautions, in addition to chains of pure titanium, the most solid metal she could find on Earth, she had placed Bampei and Sigel in 'motion for battle' mode, monitoring "the incident" every moment, all their processors on alert. They could react instantly if necessary. Even a photon traveling at the speed of light could not thwart their vigilance.

Which was normal, since the two androids were built with all the know-how of the goddess who rules the future.

Skuld was still worried. Not so much of the potential danger. After all, one of the advantages of being a goddess is that we are not supposed to worry much about anything. Apart from the demons, of course. Skuld nevertheless, even if she refused to admit it, was still a child. The unknown, especially when it was a consequence of one of her inventions, could be terrifying for her.

Fortunately, her beloved older sister would soon be there, and together, she had no doubts about coping with all situations.

Mara wondered what to do, to accomplish her mission. The more time passed, the more success seemed compromised. She first had to face Belldandy and Urd, then Skuld, then two robot guards, Peorth, a Valkyrie... The number of her enemies grew steadily. She had more than enough to live on Earth in a building under construction. Hilde, the Daimakaicho, had even joined to give her a helping hand. At first Mara had not doubted that with the help of the queen of demons, her mission would be fully accomplished in record time and could finally go home after several years on Earth.

Unfortunately, Hilde was mostly here for fun, not to really get rid of the goddesses. It was very clear to Mara she was there to make sure she was doing her job, not to do it in her place. This did not prevent the queen of demons to change plans or impose guidelines according to her whims of the moment, significantly complicating Mara's task instead of simplifying it.

Deep in her thoughts, the demon donned headphones linked to the camera-spy-like insect that Hilde had succeeded placing in the temple. It was convenient and yet totally ridiculous. Belldandy had spotted the spy almost immediately. The proof was made in the case of the race brush between her and Mara's queen. The goddesses had not even cared to get rid of the intruder. He was always there, in place, faithfully fulfilling its mission to listen.

Mara didn't know whether it should be seen as a form of contempt, or the total indifference of the goddesses.

Anyway, she had overheard the conversation between Urd and Belldandy. Apparently a potential disaster had occurred at the temple. Now all that is bad to the goddesses is good for the demons, so good for her.

But what could be so special about this event that caused such a serious concern to the enemy? From what Mara understood in any case, their attention was focused on their current problem, even the two robots had stopped monitoring the surroundings, which meant that if she wanted to go there and spy was a good time.

A voice was heard as the demon was thinking.

"Maa-chan, you seem very thoughtful all at once. What troubles you so?" asked a childlike voice, malicious and authoritarian out of darkness.

Mara immediately bowed in the direction of the voice while a thin and slender silhouette detached from the shadows.

"Hilde-sama, Your Majesty, all-powerful, there appears to be something in the temple of the goddesses. I was thinking of precisely what it could be for your profit," replied the demon first class.

Hilde, who is rarely marred by her smile, went up to her subordinate, a pat on the head by the way, this gesture aimed at Mara to remember that she was a small child in her hands and this time as 'parent' she was willing to take care of it.

Mara did not feel humiliated by the act. She knew how powerful and evil her queen was, which of course is what gave her all the rights and the admiration and loyalty of all the demons... if less than all the demons of unholy spirit. Including herself. Those who thought otherwise... were quickly put back in line. The demon was very flattered that Her Majesty had noticed her among many others and gave her the honor of her attention.

"Well, my little Mara, the best way to find it is to see for yourself, do you not think?" Hilde said in a still childish tone.

"But, Your Majesty, if I get close I'll be quickly identified and... " Mara began to explain. Hilde did not let her finish her sentence.

"Maa-chan, do you mean... you do not agree with me?" Hilde sighed with a little pout.

It was not really a matter of course because the answer was obvious. Mara had to unconditionally always agree with everything that her queen said, no matter what she really thought. It was a matter of duty, not to mention the consequences for her if she did not blindly obey the queen of the underworld.

Even if she thought like that, Mara had to work very hard to become a first class did not want to be demoted to the bottom of the hierarchy, or even reincarnated as a much lower life form as happened to some demons, very powerful and crowned with glory, yet a stupid pride had led them to oppose Hilde.

Aware that it was in her best interest not to argue further, Mara rushed like a whirlwind out of her lair, moving at light speed toward the Tarikihongan temple.

As she crossed the sky, the demon was thinking of a way to get close enough without being detected. The robots' attention was focused elsewhere too, but it didn't mean that they had become completely unable to detect her approach. Far from it.

The only solution for her was to seal her own energy, which was easy in itself. It was the implications of the problem. To maintain the veil, she would become completely unable to use her powers which made her extremely vulnerable. In addition, unable to use her magic, she would be unable to move or exercise any discretion necessary to carry out her mission.

The only answer would be for her to turn into a more discrete life form. But which one? Most animals would be smaller, be discrete, but also vulnerable. At worst, even if Mara got killed, that had already happened in the past, the last of which was the hand of the Lord of Terror, she could rise again, but it would take time and many outside magical resources and Hilde would obviously be quickly informed.

Mara finally opted for a form of mouse. These little animals made no noise, were discrete, and moved quickly. Their only real enemy were cats, but now the only cat in the temple itself was a demon who would do nothing to thwart Hilde.

An additional problem that arose is that, having sealed her magic after her transformation, it would be impossible to unseal her powers without outside help, which would force her to seek the help of her queen... assuming her head is in the mood to make an effort to it... and it was indeed a real challenge. The Daimakaicho was known for her fickle whims and torturous humor.

Arriving at a hundred feet of the temple, Mara performed her transformation and came in surreptitiously, low to the floor, heading for the room identified as the 'Laboratory of Skuld'.

When Keiichi left his course and entered the store of Chihiro-dono, he was smiling. Find his goddess, working on client machines, earn a little money, all in a family atmosphere with an understanding and caring boss though sometimes bossy, happiness was constantly renewed.

... But not today.

Seeing that Belldandy was not smiling, and given the look of Chihiro, Keiichi knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What happened? You seem very concerned. Nothing serious happened, I hope?" asked the boy with a nascent anxiety.

"In fact, Belldandy received a call from her sister... and" began Chihiro.

"We must return immediately. Urd called, it seems that something happened at the temple," interrupted Belldandy, who with all due politeness, felt more concern than her friend, knowing full well what the blunders of Urd and Skuld were capable of... Upset at not being able to prepare a decent dinner for tomorrow afternoon, because she would not have time to go to the grocery store.

Keiichi himself appeared white for a moment, like a cartoon character's color that suddenly goes black and white with eyes of zombies.

Shot as if in the gallows he lowered his arms, resigned...

"Well, let's go. Sorry, boss, but you know when we have one problem and Belldandy's sisters get mixed up in it..." Keiichi stammered, hoping for a gesture of understanding of his chief and friend.

"Okay, I already told you you could go Belldandy. I'll manage. I understand that if it didn't matter she would not have called her sister. So, go ahead and good luck" Chihiro sighed with a friendly smile.

'My boss is a saint and I did not know' thought Keiichi, tears in his eyes, before Chihiro continued.

"However, sometime you'll pass to see Kenta, he may have a few wrecks in his cheap fairgrounds," said the creator of WHIRLWIND smiling innocently evil.

Kenta was the scrapyard of the city. A very friendly guy per se, but sorting the waste and checking the motorcycle wrecks that landed at his house to find salvageable parts was a real job, tiring and often disappointing.

On hearing this, Keiichi's stomach is tied for a moment.

'No, not a saint, a devil of a different style than Mara.' Keiichi shuddered at the thought of losing half of his Saturday.

"I'll come with you, Keiichi-San," Belldandy smiled.

Belldandy loved to go to Kenta's to search the wreckage. Kenta was always charming with them, but also recovering the wreckage to give them a chance to 'live' or otherwise create 'new' life from spare parts was always a pleasure for the Norn of the present. She was helpful and brought happiness to these poor machines, or allow them to continue to live again through their 'descendants'.

This single statement drove the depression from Keiichi, sharing more moments with his goddess always made him happy.

Everyone was smiling again in WHIRLWIND.

Keiichi calmly fastened his helmet and mounted his bike while Belldandy sat in the sidecar. The young man then turned the ignition key and rushed towards the temple on the asphalt.

The journey was quite short. There were hardly any cars at this time and in any case, the temple was located in a relatively isolated area with little traffic. All the way Keiichi kept mentally preparing for the worst. What had happened? Keiichi could not imagine. With the sisters everything and anything was possible. In particular the 'anything'. Keiichi simply hoped that it could be resolved quickly, though without lasting consequences, and without it opening the door to another madness...

On the other hand, thinking about this, Keiichi reflected on Urd and Skuld, if acting in a logical and responsible way... So, his life would be different,but not necessarily happier. He loved them as they were and would be sad to see them change. In addition, he had already encountered so many things and it had always been positive and useful to someone. He had made new friends among the goddesses, had gained in maturity, and love of life.

In fact...It ends up that the case is sure to conclude well and with joy, so it was not a bad thing.

Belldandy, she wondered if she would just have time to go to the grocery store anyway after seeing what was going on at the temple. When they got to the place where they lived, at first they found it had not changed. There weren't any signs of a problem, which was already a good sign.

When they crossed the door, while Keiichi took off his shoes, Belldandy was seized by the two small arms of her sister, who threw herself upon her.

"Big sister. I swear I did not mean to," Skuld said, almost in tears.

"I do not know what it is, but I know you did not mean to, Skuld. I know you'll never do anything wrong on purpose." Belldandy replied softly to her little sister.

While Belldandy consoled Skuld without even knowing what had happened, Urd spoke.

"Well, follow me, this is where it goes. Above all, do not make noise."

Urd climbed the stairs, floating, while Keiichi and her two sisters followed her silently. Urd went down the hall, halting before the Board of Keiichi.

"This is my room. Something happened in it?" murmured Keiichi.

"No," Urd replied in a whisper, "but it hasn't been set apart yet."

"Apart? How does it 'set'? What did you put in my room?" Keiichi asked, puzzled.

"Open the door and you'll understand," said Urd with a shrug, still whispering.

Keiichi opened the door. He looked around, but it was a little dark; it took him a few seconds to acclimate his eyes. Then he saw what Urd had wanted to speak of.

Indeed. In Keiichi's bed was a young man of about thirty years of western origin at first, although the darkness made it difficult to identify conclusively.

All Keiichi could be certain is that, at the moment, the stranger was sleeping...

To be continued.

Ok, it is finish for the moment. I am writting the 6th chapter in French. I use google trad and, after, I verify. My English skills are weak, but I try, at least, that the story to be "comprehensible". Oldspacecadet3 help me.

Give me your advice, idea and others please.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My Damnation!

I am French, My English skills are weak, I must use "google translation" so I ask your comprehension and I hope that you will like my fanfic.

**Chapter 2: Wake up.**

As you can imagine, the stranger, who slept in the chamber Keiichi was me. I slept my last sleep of a normal life. Completely unaware of the situation impossible and yet real in which I was and that I'll never get over. It would now be my new reality.

While I was recovering from my swoon, Keiichi and the goddesses coming back down the stairs to hold an extraordinary meeting on how to proceed given the circumstances.

Urd and Skuld should first explain to Keiichi and Belldandy, why a stranger was sleeping in the room of Keiichi.

It was he who spoke.

"Well, then what has happened? Who is this boy? What's he doing here? "

All issues at once. There was also not much to ask.

Skuld, very uncomfortable, stammering.

"Well actually I ... I was testing with ... with my capsule transport SK / VY / EXPRESS but ... well there there's been an error in the coordinates of destination and ... "

At that time, Urd broke her little sister, to clarify the situation and allow Skuld to catch her breath.

"In summary, the girl has created a machine to travel through dimensions. She tested it and when she returned this poor guy was pinned under the machine. Fortunately, he was fine. Faded, but good. Not knowing what to do, we put in the room of Keiichi. Then we called you. "

The youngest of the Norns prostrated herself on the table. Skuld was both very upset and angry. If his invention had worked properly, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld, could come and go as they pleased in heaven and all the goddesses and the spirits of the Earth. Ever there would be a problem with "Gate", their new friend could take a vacation. His invention was fabulous ... Despite the present situation. Keiichi and his sisters could not they understand?

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. "Articula, Skuld.

Belldandy put his hand on her sister's head, gently stroking her hair ebony pronouncing words of comforts.

"I understand Skuld. I know you did not want to create embarrassment. In fact, I know you never would do voluntarily something really bad. "

Belldandy's smile, her warm voice and aura of kindness she exuded, as always comforted his little sister.

"What I want to know is why you did this machine first. " asked Keiichi, seized with curiosity.

"Remember when" Gate "went on strike? It was very annoyed. So I thought that with the ability to go directly to the heavenly kingdom, that it would make life easier for her, and she could take vacations more often, without anyone being embarrassed. "Answered Skuld, fighting back tears.

"Then what has exactly happened next? The boy comes into my room ddu heaven, too? "Keiichi asked, still confused.

Urd then spoke again.

"Oh, no, not at all. The machine does not go where it was. We can also count themselves lucky, she could return. Just imagine, if Skuld was lost without finding the way back? The team search of Yggdrasil would neek a lot of weeks at least to find the right universe. Fortunately, it will not be necessary. "Explained the Norn of the past.

"Okay, but then when you realized that Skuld had brought someone with her, why not have immediately returned the boy, at home? To repair this blunder. "Asked the boyfriend of Belldandy.

Skuld swallowed her saliva.

"I ... I lost the coordinates of this dimension. When I went there, I saw immediately that this was not the sky. So I went back immediately and I flushed the system to try again. Some of the data were damaged. Probably because of the trip. I ... I do not know how to bring this boy home. I had not seen that I had brought someone with me. "

Again Urd spoke again.

"Final conclusion: Now, a stranger living in the house. We do not know who he is or how to return it whence it comes. We'll have to mobilize a team of research heavenly on Yggdrasyl. Fortunately, it should go fairly quickly. Typical procedure: determining which universe comes from abroad, by crossing our computer files and analyzing the residues of the vibrational frequency, which is necessarily different from that dimension. Once that's done, we can bring him back. The question is' What will we do with him in the meantime? "

"Well, we could perhaps begin by preparing a meal for him when he wakes up. We have a guest, you will have to care. "Say Belldandy without marring an instant smile.

"My goddess will always be my goddess" thought Keiichi, moved and heartened Belldandy concern themselves primarily with the fate of the mysterious boy.

"What worries me is that I have to go shopping to prepare for something decent. "Belldandy sighed with a troubled look.

"I tend to agree, but I wonder what will be said especially to our" guest ". When he opens his eyes, you think it will not cause any problems if I said "Hello. My name is Keiichi. Because of a scientific experiment gone wrong, you were drawn into a world different from yours. We can not take you home now, but we're working. Would you like some tea? "Keiichi said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's true, a good tea in the morning is a great idea," exclaimed Belldandy clapping their hands in front of her, completely unaware that Keiichi had wanted to show irony.

The latter was especially worried about the response of its host. Human being himself, Keiichi could easily step into the shoes of the boy and perceived more problems loomed. The young man was certainly a family that would soon be worried sick not knowing where he was. The stranger was perhaps a girlfriend, a job, a school bond that kept too long to be absent. Not forgetting the fear of waking up in a strange place, surrounded by strangers.

It was also not the only drawback. Keiichi lived with goddesses. How would he react invited them about it? And how would he react to all the oddities that marked life in the temple? You could hide it temporarily to the family who came occasionally, but to prevent inventions Skuld, Urd to concoct (and test) potions, and Hilde Mara to do mischief, not to mention all the follies that might arise from one minute to another without warning? Hide all this, until the boy goes home? It was simply impossible. Useless to try.

"Very well. The situation is so, so we will accommodate in. Well, for now let him sleep. However, that is volunteered to stay with him tonight? We can not leave him alone. Someone must be there for when he wakes up "Keiichi said.

"Banpei and Sigel, the monitors closely. They will notify us when needed "replied Skuld.

"Well, which currently leaves me one question. Since he sleeps in my bed, me, where will I sleep? "Asked Keiichi.

The first answer came from Urd, clear and sharp with a fiery glance and a smile maniac.

"Well you just have to sleep with Belldandy. This is an opportunity you do not? "

Of course, Skuld reacts like clockwork.

"NO WAY! I have an idea Keiichi. I sleep with Belldandy and you sleep with Urd. " Retorted the little goddess.

It was unthinkable for Skuld, Keiichi that sleeps in his laboratory, in bed.

We could hear the thunder burst out with rain. Skuld had forgotten the reactions weather that caused Belldandy's jealousy, when it came to his Keiichi, even if the goddess had not always aware of the phenomenon. Keiichi sleep with Urd? The possible sexual involvement completely escaped his mind pure and innocent, his instinct, for she too had when it came to Keiichi, rebelled fiercely to the idea.

Keiichi thought for a moment to take this opportunity to sleep with Belldandy, but gave it up. The circumstances were unfavorable and, anyway, it was not yet ready for it, or willing to change his relationship to that effect. Pure love, beautiful, and platonic between him and Belldandy was far more than he already wanted.

"Well I guess there is not many solutions. I'll take a few blankets to make a makeshift mattress and I'll sleep in the guest room. Peorth is not there so there is no problem. "

"Although I'm not sleepy, I'll go see that boy. "Say Urd in a tone without enthusiasm.

"What for? "Skuld asked, suspicious.

"Because when our guest will wake up, he'll probably enjoy seeing the beautiful face of a goddess to reassure him. I do not want to offend anyone, but Banpei and Sigel may lack tact. "Answered Urd.

"Yes it is a good idea. I do not have time to go shopping, but I will still prepare you for something at night. It will help you stay awake "added the Norn of the present.

"Little sister you know that to keep me awake nothing beats a good bottle of sake ... "Expressed Urd who never missed an opportunity to have a drink.

At worst, the goddesses did not really need to sleep. Only the body, which was a physical manifestation of their essence, as needed, but it was very easy to compensate for this small biological weakness.

Sleeping was nevertheless in itself a pleasure, relaxation. It had the same effect on her than on humans, could rejuvenate their mind much more easily in isolation from the outside world a few hours, although for her it was not necessary, unlike humans.

"Alas, you drank the last bottle yesterday. I had to go shopping tonight, but we had to come urgently. It's too late now. Do not worry, I'd buy it tomorrow at the first hour. "Belldandy said.

Urd scowled, somewhat disappointed, while Skuld had not forgotten that night she could sleep with her older sister. Her smile, which was emerging from one ear to the other was touching to see.

Keiichi himself was more concerned about what he would tell the young man. How to reassure? Comfort him? Of course, he would never forget the day when Belldandy was out of the mirror. The happiest day of her life so far. However, he had not forgotten the fear and disbelief he felt on seeing a girl out of nowhere, nor how he had been pressed against the wall when a blue ray out of his head had damaged the ceiling.

However, despite his fear of the moment, Keiichi was still in a familiar environment: the dormitory of the auto club. The boy would wake up in a place that was not his home, surrounded by strangers, in a world he knew nothing. Probably not even the language of elsewhere. How to mitigate the psychological shock?

"Well, I'll go make dinner" Belldandy said as she rose from his place before heading to the kitchen.

"I'll set up my bed in your room, big sister," cried Skuld.

"Well I'll bring some books with me on your desktop if you do not see any disadvantages Keiichi. Since I'm up all night, I wish I had something to do. "Urd sighed.

While everyone was leaving the room to prepare his small business of the evening, Keiichi he plunged ever deeper into his thoughts. He KNEW that this story would assume gigantic proportions. He said, for a moment, the boy would wake up, take the situation with a smile and in that short time he would leave his home and everything would order without eddies, without difficulty ... Keiichi smiled as he was aware that OBVIOUSLY, things COULD NOT end so simply.

He decided that he should prepare the boy as early as possible to the reality to which he would face, for his own good. He hoped it was somebody who's reasonable that there would be no major difficulties to explain. Keiichi hoped to explain as best as possible.

When his thoughts were sufficiently dark, and his concern, palpable enough, the face, always smiling Belldandy, appeared in his mind, emitting light, dispelling his anxiety.

Yes, Keiichi knew that despite the difficulties ahead all would end well. He smiled before going to his preparations.

Meanwhile, Skuld moved its "shojo manga", his tools, his plans, all kinds of inventions in the room of Belldandy, as if she would stay there permanently. She always kept his giant hammer, a set of screwdrivers and all sorts of tools. In case she needs it ...

Completely gone in his imaginary world of a little pink cloud, stars ... No, galaxies shining in the eyes of the youngest of the Norns. It's been so long since she had slept with his beloved sister.

Though time was relative. Not only because of the eternal age of goddesses, but also how the time went to the heavenly kingdom, and especially because the three Norns had a particular relationship to time.

In short, Skuld would have been unable to tell his age. She was there before the beginning of time, but after the almighty and Hilde have given birth Urd, who was born after the end of the war between the Gods and the Demons for contracts with humans, and many other creatures, which themselves only existed for several thousand years.

It was futile to try to establish a chronology and seek a sense, a human point of view. The human mind was incapable of understanding, he could not think in 21 dimensions. Yet if a human went to heaven or hell, he would understand everything. All these considerations had little importance elsewhere. The only thing that really mattered was that Skuld could sleep that night with his beloved sister.

Urd, meanwhile, had stocked up on Sake, she had made herself. There're advantages to being one of the best chemists of the cosmos. The Norn could take all night without getting bored for a second. A simple little spell of silence placed around her, would ensure that, despite the noise, the boy lying next to her would not hear anything. So she had free time to party.

She sat on the floor, pouring herself a glass first, then a second, then a third, in minutes. She would have invited Banpei and Sigel to have a drink with her, but the two robots had little opportunity to drink anything. They not only had not the sense of taste or stomach to absorb alcohol, but more, they were totally busy with their task of monitoring, motionless as statues.

When she had finished her fourth glass and she felt perfectly at ease, Urd looked more closely at the face of the unknown.

He was a young man who was in his thirties. Not very nice or very ugly. A poor guy any, at least on an aesthetic level. What was his name? He had a beautiful voice? Was he kind? What were his interests in life? Did he have a girlfriend? Is it that he was sensitive? Was it just someone totally ordinary or was there something interesting that the eyes could not see at first?

Not that Urd felt a sudden interest in a complete stranger, but as she felt a bit alone in the room of Keiichi, are riddles to itself was a way as any to pass the time.

It was then that the stranger moved an arm. At this time the eyes of Banpei to a red light flashed, while Sigel held his fists, ready to launch its Fulguro-Punch. Urd only went completely quiet.

Indeed, the boy was sleeping peacefully, he was just turning over in bed, unconscious.

"My friend is the kind of fidgeting in his sleep eh? "Urd says, having a first information gleaned, for what it was worth, about the boy.

The Norn, absorbed one fifth glass and spent the rest of the evening to meditate on all sorts of questions about the young man, whom she had shared the room until he wakes up, before going to sleep late ...

Belldandy, meanwhile, was concerned about what to do instead of breakfast. She could not go shopping and then had to improvise. Finally, she had prepared some sandwiches with butter and jam, tea, milk, sugar and put a jam jar on the table and a jug of water.

She could prepare something to eat, whatever the tastes of their guests. By lunchtime, she would have time to go shopping.

When she had finished installing the meal on the table, Belldandy got into her room, where her little sister waited impatiently. Skuldw had attached his bed next to Belldandy's bed.

There were years that Belldandy had not slept with Skuld. In fact, this had not happened since the day before Keiichi wished the goddess remains with him forever. This memory filled her with joy.

"Big Sister. Come, everything is ready. " Skuld said.

"Yes, I would be there in a moment. "Answered Belldandy.

The goddess was concentrated for a moment, and changed his clothes to be transformed into an elegant blue pajamas with a crescent moon on the heart and small clouds around the arms and legs.

Skuld meanwhile, wore a pink pajamas, with all kinds of desserts ice cream everywhere. Banana split, chocolate Liege, strawberry ice cream ...

When Belldandy lay alongside Skuld, she felt literally in paradise. It missed her so much. Sweet and comforting arms of her sister. Warmth, light, goodness ... Yes, Skuld was almost glad she made that mistake with her machine which led to this situation. If it would be closer to Belldandy like that more often, so she agreed to make a mistake with her machine every day. Well worth the effort.

"Sister, can I ask you something? "

"Sure."

"Is ... You can tell me a story? You do it so well. "

"With pleasure."

Another of the paradoxes of life of the goddesses is that despite the experience that gives them their age and the changes it should involve their mind worked so they could still think in a very ... Human, even after billions of centuries. In fact, it was humans who were amazing. They managed to change their mentality to match their age at extraordinary speeds.

It was one of the few "benefits" of mortality. When the butterflies die, and that their souls went to their fate, destiny that I am not allowed to tell you for now, dear readers, their spirit was adapting.

The butterflies ... Thus the deities named those who were to meet death one day. At least that's how we were called to heaven. The Demons were using simpler appellations as "mortals" for example, which was less sympathetic in itself.

As the Gods, whose role was to guide humans by far, the Demons had their own plans. They do not despise humanity, they do not hate. They regarded them simply as filters, amplifiers or rather. When humans made a vow, the magic used by the devil passed through the contractor, then returned to Niflheim, strengthened, purified, increased. Allowing the demon race to develop.

Apart from that, the demons were happy when humans turned to them, freely, knowingly.

For a man who comes to demons is as much strength gained, and much lost to the heavens.

But I digress. Coming back to Skuld.

While the little goddess huddled in the arms of her sister, listening to his story, beautiful story, which told the love between a "spirit of the flowers" and a bee, Belldandy was remembering, too, the past, when her mother also told him stories.

His mother was an extraordinary storyteller and Belldandy had inherited this gift. The voice modulation, so that his little sister to sleep quietly at the very end of the story.

When she was sure her sister was asleep, Belldandy in turn allowed herself to enter the world of dreams. A world very close in fact that she lived in the real world with her sisters, her friends, with the club car and especially a world with Keiichi.

Mara, transformed into a mouse, well hidden under the floor, had not lost a word of the conversation between Keiichi and the goddesses, but she remained perplexed. How this story came from another human dimension could help her in his mission to return the goddesses in heaven? How could this help the cause of the Demons?

The only thing that came to mind is that if the boy was rather ... The wrong side, where if it was possible to bribe him, then maybe ... Have an agent in the temple, set a trap, to develop a strategy ...

It was an idea far-fetched, that does not convince his queen, not more than itself anyway. The demon first class knew. On the other hand, go back to Hilde and tell her she had no idea on what to do, would not help to advance his career.

Mara was a loyal officer Nifllheim. Grow his race, was more important than any promotion she could wish. However, as I said before, she had not worked so hard to become first class Demon stop there.

The ambition is widespread among the demons, envy and lust for power are seen as virtues. Indeed, in terms of demons, only ambitious advance the world, as they do not place their ambitions before the welfare of hell. If no one had ambition, then all would accept their fate without ever trying to improve and the world would be boring ... Well, in terms of Hilde.

In the case of Mara, she now sought to secure a place among the councilors of Hilde. Of course it was very difficult to buying unnecessary. Especially as the number of members was fixed. There were only three solutions to be able to sit among them.  
>The first solution was a member of the circle dies. Which case the demon in the best position on the list took his place. Mara was one of the possible candidates. This had not happened since the war between the Gods and the Demons.<p>

The second option was that one of them is expelled. It was also rare. Indeed, only the best were admitted to the circle, and although they were ambitious enough to reverse Hilde, they were also wise enough to understand that any attempt would be futile.

The final solution, both the most hazardous and most probable of the three ... Was a freak of the Daimakaicho herself.

Indeed, twice Hilde had chosen to increase the number of board members. No one knew why and when one of them asked the reason, Hilde had simply replied "You are not agreements? ". No one dared contradict it.

While Mara wondered what to do about the situation, she heard footsteps, or rather small claws, head towards it.

When she turned her head toward the noise, she was shocked.

Before her stood two figures. She immediately recognized the first: a miniature version of his queen. Hilde came in person.

Mara bowed immediately.

"My ... My queen. Why ... Why did you come? "Stammered the demon.

"Hm? Oh, actually I was bored ... So I thought I was coming to see for myself what it was. "Answered Hilde with the tone and playful child who characterized her when she sought to have a little fun.

"According to your majesty desires, my first comments ..."

"No need. I heard everything. You looked so careful that I did not wanted to disturb you my little Ma-chan, "interrupted the queen of demons.

Hilde was of course infinitely more skilled at hiding his aura than any demon, when she had its miniature form, and therefore, she did not need to seal his powers, unlike Mara.

What was impossible, however, when she was in her adult form at full power, regardless of the number of "limiters" she could use.

That's when Mara noticed that the second figure next to Hilde. It was a rat. At first she thought it was one of his super intelligent lab rats. Rats ordinary Mara modified to serve until the arrival of Mini-Hilde.

However, after observing a little closer, she saw that it was not the case. The rat then had a head much too cheerful to be a rat demon. Mara had need extra few moments to recognize it.

"Let me introduce Ganchan. Mr. Ganchan, I present my assistant Mara "Hilde said with a smile, before continuing. "Since I do not know the area well, this is Ganchan that led me here."

"The pleasure is for me," cried the rat, totally unaware that he spoke to the worst enemy of her friends Goddesses.

Mara had ever dealt with Ganchan, but as it was currently in the form of mice, it did not recognize her, he had not even made the connection with his name. Rats have excellent spatial memory, but their memory for names is poor.

Ganchan, whose real name Itsuo Miwata, was a rat. For ordinary mortals, there was nothing else to say. By cons, for the goddesses, it was their friend. Can speak the language of all creatures, goddesses had quickly befriended Ganchan.

Together, they created a group of rock and roll, participated in role-playing scale, organized boxing matches, transformed Ganchan into giant Godzilla. They had also sent the rat in a space rocket to another galaxy and lived all sorts of exciting adventures. For those of you who would like more information, I invite you to see the series "Ah My Mini Goddess" which chronicles the adventures of the Goddesses when they take their form very small. Ganchan is the main character in this series.

Keiichi him, had no awareness of the existence of Ganchan. He knew that rats were present in the temple, but Belldandy assured him they would show discrete. The goddess had then made a speech on the harmony between living beings and the right of each of them to live happily.

As always, Keiichi had acquiesced to the wisdom of the goddess and had no regrets. Rats of the temple had never caused any trouble.

Mara for its part, had often clashed with goddesses, even in this form very small. The Gods and Demons clash both on the battlefield space and interdimensional, as in the smallest corners of the field, among the cosmic beings, humans ... Or among the rats, insects and bacteria.

However, as only humans can make profitable vows to the gods and demons, the Earth remained the battlefield most disputed in all dimensions ... Unless, of ours, but it is far too early for me telling you about .

That was when Hilde spoke again. "Well thank you for everything Ganchan. I'll be on my own from now. "

The rat took his turn to speak. "Uh, can I ask you something? "

"Do so," said Hilde curiously.

"Your assistant ... Is very cute. You think I can invite him to share a tea with me? "Said the rat whose fur turned red.

Fur Mara by cons, turned green. Going out with a rat? And then what? However Mara knew how his boss could be capricious and cruel, how wicked pleasure she took him to abandon his subordinate in trouble.

His instinct had not deceived.

"Well ... Why not? Mara, while I go make a visit, keep company with this charming gentleman, I pray thee, "said the queen of the underworld.

"Yes majesty" Mara exclaimed, sitting up straight as a soldier at attention you.

While the rat approached the demon turned into mice, which also was two-finger unconscious, Mini Hilde entered the room of Keiichi, where his daughter slept, Urd, and the boy.

The demon looked at first the sleeping face of her daughter. Urd was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the presence of her mother. What can you be dreaming? Hilde asked herself.

Of course, Hilde could enter into the spirit of her daughter without any effort, especially since they were relatives. However, despite her curiosity, the Daimakaicho loved and respected her daughter too well to violate his spirit.

Moreover, it would have taken the risk to report his presence, which went against its interests.

The Mini-Hilde, Urd looked a few moments before rushing softly, tenderly against his cheek and make him a little kiss, murmuring "I love you Urd-chan."

From the depths of his sleep, Urd smiled, barely perceptible, but real.

Once completed the moment of tenderness, Hilde then went to the boy. She also looked for a while.

When she had seen all that his eye could see, she decided to enter his dream. To a stranger, she felt no qualms. Hilde did not expect to find anything very interesting. The dreams of humans, especially boys, were rarely original in his eyes, but hey, any information would be good to take and opportunity like this would perhaps not before time soon.

However, when she went into my dream ... Hilde gave up.

The Daimakaicho then decided "no. I prefer to be surprised. " Enter my mind about who I was and where I came from did not seemed fun. She wanted to see how things would unfold, and watch the show behind the scenes, weaving her web, pulling the strings ... By eating popcorn and sipping fruit juice.

Fortunately she took that decision. If she had entered my mind, she would have discovered ... inability to read my mind. What could be a problem in the future.

However, the queen of demons felt she had already done too much and it was better to leave for the moment.

Back under the floor, she could see Mara discuss with Ganchan. Obviously the demon was about to collapse from boredom. It's fascinating life of rats: eat until you are full, then sleep, then go eat, then sleep ...

"I see you are in conversation, I will not bother you. Goodbye, my little Maa-chan. Enjoy "threw the queen of demons, his favorite whipping girl, before heading towards the exit.

"MY QUEEN ... NNNOOO" cried Mara seeing his queen disappear in the dark.

The smiling face of Ganchan, then placed between the "corridor" where Hilde had disappeared and the face of desperate Mara who once again found herself trapped in trouble. Transformed into a mouse strain to discuss things without interest, with a rat, all for nothing since his queen was finally coming to the information herself.

Yes, Mara was really in trouble again.

When Lind came before the Lord, just minutes after Chrono has informed it of its convocation, it was sitting in a sort of floating seat, watching over his head a sort of cosmic screen similar to a planetarium.

That was how most of the time. When "one who is above all" did not intervene personally to balance one or another of his creations, he watched ... Infinity. Sometimes though there were times when something catches his attention in particular, God then wandered for a moment, analyzing the phenomenon reflecting on its implications, but, unless absolutely necessary, he was careful not to intervene.

He had nevertheless introduced a security system on Yggdrasil, warning every time something really too "impossible" happened. Which is impossible by definition can not occur. Yet, in the infinite, would sometimes "impossible" happen. In these cases, of course, the Almighty was immediately informed. An event where "impossible" had just taken place. This event could possibly be dangerous in itself ... Or maybe not. It remained to be determined.

That's why he called his best Valkyrie and her apprentice. God had a mission for them.

"Commander Lind to the report, ready to serve my lord." Lind said.

"Peace commander. I have a mission to tell you but wait a little your new recruit, it should no longer delay "God answered in a voice calm and reassuring.

Chrono was flying as fast as she could, but even if it was one of the fastest Valkyries, she was no match for his superior. It took him a few more moments to arrive at the scene.

"Soldier Chrono report, ready to serve my lord. My apologies for being late "Chrono said, with a martial hello.

Although she could not see his face from where she was, Lind could guess a smile, at least what took the place of a smile on the face of the Almighty.

"Catch your breath and relax soldier. No one has a grudge against you for not being able to rush as fast as your commander here now "said the lord in a tone almost musical and full of kindness to the young Valkyrie.

Rising from his seat, the Almighty came down to the ground, walking in air, always turning his back on the warrior goddesses.

"I have summoned you to assign a task that could prove tricky. A surveillance mission. "

Lind then spoke.

"What should we monitor my lord? The demons would they movements that may have escaped our attention? "Asked Lind.

This idea was, of course, unlikely. The Valkyries carefully watched the movements of troops of demons. Moreover, since the introduction of the system of "doublet", they had never seen anything interesting. The demons stayed home, while the Valkyries, continually watching the gates of hell, completely closed.

However, the demons were cunning, and the idea that they have moved out of their kingdom by unknown paths were not excluded.

"No. Nothing like it. In fact Commander Lind, an event that will NEVER happen ... Just had to occur. Wisdom commands me to put this right, now, but part of me says that this might be a mistake. I send you to the scene to monitor the situation and make me a daily report. "Kami-sama said, in a neutral tone, but authoritarian.

"I chose you for this mission because you already have a knowledge of the area. This is the temple Tarikihongan, where my daughters currently reside and humans Keiichi Morisato. "

The temple had become a celebrity in heaven. Especially since Chrono won his duel. Hearing the name of the place, several scenarios are hustled into the head of Lind. His first hypothesis was an attempt by the demons, especially Hilde, another possibility was that a certain goddess she knew had done stupid things with one of her potions ...

Anyway, Lind waited Kami-sama resume speaking. It was useless to ask further questions at this time, God, of course, inform all that he saw fit to tell her, and she would not seek to determine what he saw fit NOT to her say. The Valkyries were not entirely subject to God like robots, but they had strongly believed in his wisdom. After all, who can better inform you and advise you as one who knows almost everything?

"Almost" because as amazing as it may seem, God was not omniscient. He could have created a cosmos where he would have been, but this had not been his wish. The world that God created was to have some form of freedom

There were three limitations to the omniscience of the Almighty. The first was in the infernal realms. It was impossible to see inside the realms demons. The demons of course could not see what was going on in heaven.

The second limitation was in the future. God himself could not know the future, because no one can know something that does not exist yet, although, of course, it was possible to anticipate it. Even Skuld, supposed to govern it, was just the anticipation, and validate it, before its effects will only apply in Yggdrasil, then be reflected in the Omniverse. Its function of removing bugs, moreover, was a way to ensure that the chaos of the future will not happen without control.

The third and final limitation was in the minds of others. The Almighty could of course read the thoughts of others without any problems, but he refused to do as far as possible, it was taboo. Each was entitled to a private life, in secret, that even he had no right to know. When it became necessary and Kami-sama decided to look into the minds of others, he hastened to "forget" as soon as possible.

He had however taken some precautions.

For example, when Would somebody was lying to him, he knew it. When someone was good or bad, he saw it. When someone tried to influence and manipulate it, which was rare, he perceived it. Only Hilde, which totally escapes this phenomenon, since the Daimakaicho is the equal of the Lord. Board members heavenly, strictly speaking, were less concerned.

Not because of their power, but because they were those who, through their compassion and their responsibilities, were above all suspicion, and that the Almighty had given them absolute confidence. Since he created the gods, one of them had betrayed, and yet, although reprehensible, his betrayal was not without cause.

A tear, or at least what took the place of tears, flowed from the cheek of the Lord in memory of Celestine. He had tried to destroy the gate of judgment, and had rebelled against Yggdrasil, to give directly to those who suffer, the power and wisdom of heaven.

God had to admit he had often considered the same solution as Celestin. The suffering of humans ... No, the suffering of every living being, from the smallest viruses on Earth, to the heavenly council members, were all needles inserted into the heart and sometimes the conscience of the creator. Several times he was himself beset by doubt. Omniscience does not preclude making poor choices and bad choices of the Almighty is always very serious consequences.

But whenever Kami-sama had been tempted to end it as Celestin, he changed his mind, remembering the reason for this choice, the plan that would bring kindness and understanding in creating, freely, naturally, not not by force. One day, all who would come to the door of the judgment would cross without feeling the slightest doubt, because there would be more fulfilled as human beings, pure of heart, wise in their own ways, all different, but complementary.

In a sense, humans were preferred over celestial beings, for them, despite being endowed with many gifts of birth, as immortality and experience brings eternity, never know the ins and outs specific to a weak and limited existence. Those who lived in heaven lived happily, but had their homework, though, of course, God had given them the freedom to choose which to the extent that they served the heavens. While humans were much more free. They were even free to choose other paths that the Almighty wanted them to go. They were free to choose ... the path of demons.

This thought troubled always Kami-sama. For the depths of his being he could not deny the value of philosophy of demons. They believed in absolute freedom, that no one should be forced to choose a way of life over another. A perspective curious since Hilde ruled his kingdom with an iron fist. A mixture of absolute freedom and absolute tyranny. Forcing his demons to obey and encourage them to decide for themselves? What a contradiction. He no longer counted the number of times he had asked how she came to Hilde justify this paradox.

Always gave the demon queen, with a sly smile, the same answer:

"Because the absolute freedom also means freedom to dominate! "

Hilde also often called attention to his counterpart that he was no different from her since granted freedom to the gods and goddesses of the sky ... To serve his purposes as only he felt good.

What the eternal replied that those who lived in heaven do not serve him personally, but a cause and they were free to leave whenever they appeared.

"Yes, but they are not free to leave the heavens, are discredited by their peers, have no existence in which they could flourish. While at Nifflheim, my demons are free to build their own plans. They are even free to try to take my place ... However, they must accept the consequences if they fail. "

Indeed, Hilde took care to surround herself with people who are the most ambitious. She loved ambition, she respected those who are daring and willing to take risks to advance. In addition, ambition made, according to his own experience, competent and effective. Anyone could become a demon of the first class, if they were trying hard enough. While in the skies, achieve first class depended on the discretion of an examiner. The decision to take the test does not depend on the candidate himself, unlike the demons of Niflheim.

Although ambitious Hilde loved, she did them no special treatment when they failed in their missions or when they were trying to overthrow. How could she maintain the cohesion of his kingdom if these subjects had learned she forgave? The failure always implied that sanctions could range from a simple reprimand without consequence ... In outright demotion, or worse according to the whim of Hilde. This unpredictability was also a value at which the demons held.

Of course in cases of treason, the sanctions imposed were ALWAYS extreme. Death was excluded as Hilde respected the law of the doublet and the death of one of his demons causing that of a god, it did not lead to another war with the Almighty. Torture had long been abandoned as punishment for traitors. It could have been more than enough, Hilde is quite creative in developing torture that would beg the demon the most hardened, like a little girl.

No, torture was not applied as a punishment because it was long since Hilde could not find it amusing.

The punishment for those who betrayed Hilde was generally the same: the demon was disconnected from Niddhog and reincarnated in the form of existence is the lowest. From life to life he would then go all the way to bring him back to hell, more experienced in life and more willing to retain its status of a demon, instead of taking the place of Hilde, they again became loyal.

Of course, some demons "irreducible", persevered to want to take the throne of Hilde.

Some tried to kill her, others, to seduce her. The only rule of this "game" was "not involved Urd."

Hilde had clearly explained what she would do the devil who tries.

Since nobody had ever dared to attack Urd.

However, since Urd had become a goddess, Hilde had authorized the "attacks" against his daughter, provided that the rule of the doublet is observed.

This decision displeased Hilde. However, if her daughter had received a "blank check", the heavens would have benefited.

Which was unacceptable.

To defeat the demons of the most ambitious and most cunning, was one of the favorite pastime of the queen of demons.

The discussion on the best way forward between the path of demons, and the path of the gods, had been underway before the world began and lasted to this day. Millions of reasons were cited for both sides and none had prevailed. The creation of all worlds, and the reason for the existence of many species were there, among others, to provide a satisfactory response. Humanity is the best hope for an answer. She would turn towards absolute freedom as demons? Or the respect of all living beings as the gods?

There was not that humanity, however. The system created by god, assigned a "role" in every living being of the cosmos. It also applied to peoples of other planets in other galaxies. The aliens how far away, were also involved.

Out of his thoughts (which lasted only a few milliseconds), Kami-sama then spoke in response to the question of Lind.

"The demons are not involved in this case, Commander. This is, at first glance, a simple coincidence. In fact, my youngest daughter seems to have worked out a sort of interdimensional travel machine. What is not so extraordinary in itself, but the dimension where she went ... Is extremely special. Of all the world where it might have to travel, she went to the one he was unwise. This is a project I created it there's a very long time. Normally I am the only one who can go in this universe. My daughter did the same. I do not know if I should be proud or worried that others emulate in the future. Anyway, she accidentally brought a human there. The people of this world are very similar to humans that you know, but they are also very different. For now, the person is still unconscious, fainted after her trip she did not know it. I trust my daughters to take care of him. However, I want it to be monitored, but it should be done him no harm, whatever happens. It should not be a threat, however if this changes, you must notify me immediately. "

"Well sir," replied the Valkyrie always martial.

"I charge you also for the personal protection of the human. Ensure that no serious threat to no one takes him "said the Almighty.

"Chrono Soldier. Your task will be to assist the commander Lind, as well as possible. "God said.

Chrono, which was not as confident as Lind, asked a question.

"Excuse me sir, but what is the nature of native and what danger he incurs"?

Lind turned, throwing a stern look more explicit than a thousand words to Chrono that trembles for a moment.

"Do not worry young recruit. The native is a normal human being, without power or particular weakness. Except for those peculiar to its species, and there is no danger for the moment. But this situation is absolutely no-previous, this extra precaution is needed. "Said Kami-sama.

"You should know two things. First, this task is part of a top ranking secrets. Your "limiters" have just been modified, so that you can not make certain disclosures by mistake, you can even lie now. Second, these "limiters" have been adjusted to allow you to contact me directly by a secure online spiritual. It is particularly imperative that the demons do not learn the origins of the human in question. They know it comes from another dimension, but they should not discover which. Their interference could cause a disaster. I do not want Hilde takes care of this matter. "

There, Lind could not help being surprised. It was just ... Unprecedented. The Valkyrie dared not question his sovereign, but she wondered what he could print some so important that God allows a warrior goddess first class to communicate directly with him in thought.

Lying? A new exercise for her, even when any goddess, except the oldest who had participated in the war against the demons, when this kind of thing was common ... When you spend, literally, an eternity without doing so, it is a concept forgotten, almost unknown. Lind did not yet know if the mission would prove easy or not, but it would probably be very unusual. In any case, it would do its duty, as always, doing its best.

The lord then resumed speaking.

"Your mission, however, does not begin immediately. You will wait a few days that humans will be ... Acclimatized to the new situation. It will be a lot of emotion to manage in the coming days. "

God stopped talking for a moment before finishing.

"I only wish you good luck. Go now. "

Lind, and Chrono respectfully saluted the Almighty, before flying back to Earth.  
>What amuses me in hindsight is that I had arrived in this world for a few hours, I had not even regained consciousness, without knowing that I was already at the center of attention. The Valkyries, demons, Keiichi and the goddesses, to God and Hilde themselves, all these people who are suddenly interested in my humble little person? Without wishing to be sarcasm, it was really too much honor for someone as ordinary as myself.<p>

Moreover, about me, I was right in a dream unusual. I was in a clearing beside a lake, birds chirping, butterflies fluttered quietly I played my ocarina. Very relaxing, but very unusual. Generally when I was dreaming and I was taking control of my dream, I gave myself super powers to fly in the sky or create worlds as an all powerful god who would play at "Populous" (an old video game).

This time, nothing like that, just heaven, earth, water, wind ... And music. I did not know then, that in my dream, someone was watching me.

All this, however, gradually disappeared while the mists of sleep vanished, and I slowly opened my eyes to reality, throbbing pain had taken over my body. Through the window, the morning light filtering through the curtains.

The first thing I saw on opening my eyes, it's a big white ball looked at me with two small red lights that blinked.

Of course, I did not understand at first what was happening.

My yell of surprise and fear was enough to awaken all residents of the temple of the most unpleasant possible.

To be continued.

Ok, it is finish for the moment. I am on the 6th chapter in French. I use google trad and, after, I verify. My English skills are medium, but I try, at least, that the story to be "comprehensible".

Give me your advice, idea and others please.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh My Damnation!

I am French, My English skills are weak, I must use "google translation" so I ask your comprehension and I hope that you will like my fanfic.

**Chapter 3: A new, but known, world.**

Imagine the shock I felt. At first I did not recognize Banpei, I just screamed and then I tried to get up. This is where I realized the reason for my pain. I was completely shackled. Apparently, Banpei and Sigel had tied me in my sleep, as a precaution.

I do not know how, but they had managed to put me in chains, without waking up. Incredible is not it?

Unable to get up, I struggled as best I could, without understanding what was happening, totally dominated by my fear.

I was awake since 5 seconds, when Sigel knocked me with his "Fulguro-punch" on the skull.

Urd, still suffering the effects of alcohol, immediately awoke, panicked, too (as will anyone if the person sleeping next to the wake up screaming).

When the goddess was recovered from her surprise, Keiichi, Belldandy and Skuld crossed the door, wondering what had happened, fearing the worst. It was Sigel who spoke.

"He woke up screaming. As he struggled violently, I had to calm him down a bit, "said the little android.

"I thought you had to ensure that it does not happen Urd" Skuld said with an accusatory tone.

"Okay, okay. I apologize. However, it is not I who knocked the boy. I too was scared. What unpleasant awakening. If I were human I think I would have had a heart attack, "said the Norn of the past without giving up a single second of his composure.

Belldandy approached Banpei and Sigel and then knelt before the little girl putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Sigel, you must not be violent. Especially with a guest "Belldandy said.

"But he was screaming so loud ... And he struggled, I almost get a kick "murmured the robot.

It was that Keiichi asked, finally, the question to one million dollars.

"Well, what do we do now? We expect him to wake up again? "Asked the boyfriend of Belldandy.

It was silent for a moment, until Urd resume speaking.

"No way, I'll wake up not later than now! "You said she, holding out his hands before his eyes, before concentrating a little ball of lightning.

"Urd, no electric shock please. This poor boy has suffered enough, "said Keiichi by coming between Belldandy's sister and the young man.

"Really? Okay so how? Hmm ... "Urd thought for a moment.

"I know! "She exclaimed you. "In such situations, it is necessary that the girl kisses the prince to wake him up," she says cheerfully, stamping on her feet.

"... And if it is not a prince? "Keiichi asked, unconvinced by that Urd had said.

"Uh ... "Was the only answer he had in return.

Belldandy then concentrated his power about to awaken the unknown with his magic.

Keiichi interrupted at this point.

"It's not worth it, let me do," he says to his goddess.

Indeed, Keiichi thought it was better for the moment, having that kind of normalcy as the situation allowed, and awaken his host by normal means, avoiding the magic as long as possible.

Kneeling beside me, Keiichi began to give me a few slaps. Nothing painful, of course, just enough to wake me up.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised again, but not terrified. I just hurt in the arms and legs because of the chains.

It was Belldandy who then spoke.

"あなた は, よく 眠る か? あなた は どう 思い ます か?" ("Did you sleep well? How do you feel?") Asked the goddess.

As I did not speak Japanese, I replied:

"Huh? What? What is happening? Where am I? Why am I attached? "

"それ は フランス 人 です!" ("He speaks French.") Urd said.

Belldandy, like any goddess, spoke every language known to all dimensions. Whatever their level of complexity. She could even talk to animals, insects, to inanimate matter itself.

"Did you sleep well? How do you feel? "Repeated the Norn, in French, with no mistakes of emphasis.

"Uh ... Yeah ... It's going about, I have a headache ... But why am I attached? "I asked, but have not yet understood where I was and who I was talking about.

"Oh! Forgiveness. I will immediately remove "the goddess told me in helping me to free myself.

Today, I realize it would be better if I remain committed, the time to talk, it would have saved the little mishap that would follow.

Once detached, I straightened my legs, doing some relaxation movements, to make from the pain and stiffness in my limbs.

At this point, I looked around me better, where I was, and especially WHO was with me in the room.

For a moment I did not know what to think. I easily recognized the three goddesses, Keiichi, Banpei and Sigel. But my spirit cried to stay calm. These people should just be doing some sort of costume party or something like that.

Yet ... When I looked, I had to admit they looked like perfectly to the characters of the manga.

I rejected this thought soon, anyway I had more pressing to do than solve the mystery. I asked again: "Where am I? What has happened? "

Urd, which was not in the mood to exercise subtlety, told me the truth directly, thinking that it was certainly the best way to do it.

"So, in short, my sister has invented a machine to travel between dimensions and used it. Following a combination of circumstances, it made you come from your world to ours and you'll have to stay here some time to found a way to take you home. Meanwhile, you are in the temple Tarikihongan, in a country called "Japan" on a planet called "Earth" "said the Norn, in me overlooking its large size and pointing his index finger under my eyes.

I understood what she had said, but of course I did not believe a word of this pile of crap. All I saw was that I had been knocked out, kidnapped and chained by a group of lunatics who played "Oh My Goddess! ".

Now I no longer thought has run away, instinct probably because at that time I was depressed every day, as I have already explained, and I did not particularly enjoy life.

Anyway, here, at the time, I wanted to run. I have not sought to establish a subtle and effective way to clear out quietly by the back door. I made them all a big smile and ... I rushed towards the door.  
>Though I do not know the places, I quickly saw the stairs, I ran down without looking back. I quickly got out into the garden after crossing the living room. I noticed in passing that "reproduction" of the temple Tarikihongan was successful enough, I even saw a statue of Buddha.<p>

After a few seconds spent running in the garden, I finally saw a black sidecar. I did not ride a motorcycle, it does not stop me using it, turn the key in it, and run away, racing down the road at full speed, without worrying about the "driving license".

Of course, the three goddesses and Keiichi did not remain idle.

"But ... What is wrong with this boy? "Wondered Belldandy.

"Urd ... You might have to be more tactful "Keiichi sighed.

"I thought it would spend more if I told her like that," retorted Urd.

"What do we do now? "Asked Skuld.

"What a question. We take him here, of course, "Urd said.

That's when the noise of the motorcycle reached their ears.

"He took my Beemer" cried Keiichi.

"No time to chat! Here we go! "Urd screamed while flying through the window.

"Banpei, initialization mode" air chase "" Skuld cried.

The robot immediately unfolded like a "Transformers". Airplane wings yellow gushed from his back, the big red ball that served as his "body" grows, revealing a seat inside the cockpit of a way in which Skuld entered. His hat-shaped black fungus was torn in two, and stood on either side of his head to become a kind of radar. His arms and legs turning into wheel.

Skuld took off in a cloud of smoke, demolishing a portion of the chamber

"What about Belldandy? We can not engage in pursuit, as he took our side-car, but if we let Urd and Skuld handle the situation, it will end badly, for sure. We can not let this happen, "exclaimed Keiichi.

"Do not worry, we are not alone. We have a friend, a friend that will surely help us reach the boy, before my sisters "Belldandy said in a tone of calm.

Leading by the hand Keiichi, Belldandy quickly went into the chamber of Urd, where she kept some of its accessories before heading to one of his closest friends, who had already helped in the past in such situations .

Bowing politely to "Strong Fellow", his magic broom, Belldandy asked:

"Hello. We are very sorry to wake you, but we need your help. As it happens ... "Began to explain the Norn of the present.

"Say no more. I heard everything from here, and I'll help you with pleasure. Step on me, I will do my best, "exclaimed the broom, overjoyed at the prospect of being able to help Belldandy.

Keiichi and Belldandy out of the temple and then went up on the broom. Keiichi was not used and tried to prepare his body and mind, as best he could.

The departure was overwhelming, like moving from a stationary position over 200 km / h in less than two seconds.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! "Keiichi screamed.

Belldandy, she watched the road carefully, completely focused on his conduct, determined to reach the boy before a disaster happens, fully confident in its "Keiichi-san" to keep his balance.

Keiichi and Belldandy often drove together, and Belldandy knew that her boyfriend could quickly adapt to the magic broom. The harmony between them was perfect, absolute confidence.

From the perspective of Strong Fellow, the fact of feeling Belldandy squeeze so hard the broom handle against her ... And if the brushes could blush, and given its speed, it could have been confused with "Flash" comic book hero.

Sigel, meanwhile, wondered what to do. It could move quickly through rollerskate embedded in his feet, but "Skuld-sama," as she called it, had not given him any orders.

Then, contemplating the wall smashed by Banpei, she decided to make the hole repaired. It would not be difficult, one of the first programs that Skuld had installed was specifically designed for this type of situation, in case he Would there destruction, as during the "devourer of angel."

She had never had occasion to use this program, since each time, goddesses used their magic to repair itself all that was broken. However, because this time they were absent, Sigel was going to do the work itself. Skuld-sama would be proud of her when she returned.

Urd had embarked on my tail, like a fighter who chases a truck on the ground. She was flying at full speed in the air, me flashing, with a crazy laugh. For her it was a video game, she had forgotten that the goal was to bring me back alive, not roast me with lightning.

"My sister is very determined to achieve its objectives, but she often forgot them because of the means that she use" looks like Belldandy.

While, high in the sky, she tried to aim the target below, I turned constantly, I slowed down, I sped, to make his task as difficult as possible. The problem is that Urd was not the only one to shoot me. Skuld had also engaged the target (at least that's how she viewed the situation in his head), with "Skuld bombs" and "Banpei missiles."

Indeed, the little goddess was sitting in a sort of cross between a hang glider and a mini jet, with the head of Banpei at the front of the vehicle, dropping bombs on me as a bomber.

So I struggled to avoid the missiles, bombs and lightning. The good news is that there was nobody on the road.

Some will say that the phenomena that occurred around me would make me think of these women told me the truth now, and therefore, I would have had to stop to talk, instead of trying to flee . However, me, all I saw, at this point is that two crazy trying to kill me.

Belldandy, much quieter than her sisters, pursued me, too, on her flying broom, with Keiichi, clinging to his back. He had indeed all the trouble to hang on, not only because of the speed, but also because of its position extremely uncomfortable, and not to shake his beloved... Too closely, especially at the chest.

A beginner in sidecar against Belldandy, champion in any class of paradise "brush stroke" with "Strong Fellow", the faster the broom of heaven? She would soon join me, especially since she knew the road perfectly.

When she was at my height the goddess called me.

"Needless to run away, do not be afraid! We are very sorry this happened to you. We just want to help you "said the goddess.

I know a goddess first class can not lie, but I was still very far from believing that she was a goddess, even if I saw her, clearly hovering in the air on a broomstick, to next to me.

"Come on. That's why you have me chained and the other two girls up there, bombard me? For a first class goddess, you are not very credible, "I replied without losing sight of the road.

(Look, I see that you have never driven a motorcycle. You will eventually kill you. Stop, trust us.) Keiichi cried.

" "(" Keiichi san, I think he does not understand you, I'll fix it! ") Belldandy exclaimed, putting his hand right on the lips of his beloved before muttering an incantation.

A small distortion appeared in the air, around the mouth and ears of Keiichi. 

"All right, repeat what you told him" Belldandy said.

Keiichi then took his breath to be able to shout over the noise of the Beemer and the wind blowing.

"Listen, I see that you have never driven a motorcycle. You will eventually kill you. Stop, trust us. ". Keiichi repeated.

"No way Morisato" I cried, out of the road.

Indeed, the temple was located on a hillside and the road zigzagged down, so I decided to cut through the trees, it's a miracle that I am not killed in this story.

Keiichi and Belldandy stopped for a moment as they looked each other straight in the eyes, completely amazed.

"Morisato? "Belldandy whispered.

"Goddess? "Keiichi said.

"But ... How can he know? "They exclaimed together.

Meanwhile, I walked down the slope at full speed. It is already very dangerous to do with a normal bike, but with a sidecar is practically infeasible, because of the place "passenger" on the side of the vehicle.

Despite the branches, stones, trees, elevation changes, that knows what else, I still managed to make it down without too much damage. Fortunately for me, Urd and Skuld had lost sight of me and therefore, ceased to shoot me.

"Damn! He turned "Urd exclaimed.

"Do not worry. It there's a tracking device on the motorcycle of Keiichi "intervened Skuld leaving a sort of" iPhone "shaped" gameboy "screen with 3D.

Once at the foot of the hill, I came to town directly. This is where the chase stopped.

Everywhere, it was written in Japanese. I had proof that I was actually in Japan, people were obviously not European. Certainly they did not have slanted eyes, they resembled the characters in the manga, while perfectly "real" as the people of our world.

Seeing this, I collapsed in my lap, looking down, looking away ... What could I do anyway? Jog through the city and ask for directions to passersby, in a language I did not know?

I was completely lost, disoriented, not knowing what to do, what to think ... It was at that moment that Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd and Skuld came together behind me, without making any noise.

I then returned by throwing a desperate look.

"No ... It is not possible. This is not real. The Norns, magic, goddesses who pass through the mirrors to grant wishes, it does not exist in the real world "I exclaimed in disbelief.

Of course, my speech surprised Urd and Skuld who looked at me drooping jaw and bulging eyes, not knowing what to say.

Keiichi walked over to me by squatting beside me.

"I understand that you're afraid, I know how you feel. You have the impression of being totally overwhelmed by the situation, that your life is no longer yours, and you want to regain some control. But if you know who we are, then you know that there is no reason to be afraid. Believe me, do not worry, we'll help you, I promise. "He said with all the sincerity he could muster.

I was not very convinced by his speech. I was still very far from believing that my situation was real. Goddesses of manga? Drawn into another world by an invention borked? The "real" Keiichi Morisato â beside me, trying to cheer me up? I would spend the next few days to establish any kind of bullshit theories more or less, to try to understand ... The incomprehensible.

Meanwhile, Keiichi helped me up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I think we all have much to tell us, but for now, go back. Belldandy is going to make tea and talk, "he said with a friendly smile.

"With pleasure! "Adds Belldandy.

"I ... I will follow you, "I said a frightened tone, advancing towards the Beemer, slowly, my legs heavy with emotion.

By the time I was up in the sidecar of the Beemer, I remembered that it was the privileged place of Belldandy. Gently, I then turned to her for permission.

"Excuse me, are you agree? "I asked politely to the goddess.

Belldandy smiled again, a smile that comforted me and made me feel uncomfortable at the same time.

"Of course. "She replied.

"Thank you".

Then I rode in the sidecar, while Keiichi lit the engine. The bike had suffered a bit and could use some paint but nothing too major. I began to think about what I should do now.

I wish to reiterate that I did not believe the theory "lured into a manga universe, by extra-dimensional machine, invented by Skuld." Anyway, I'd think about it later. There I was trying to get over my emotions and determine what to do.

Indeed, at that time, my life had been completely changed. I did not know what attitude I should adopt, what I should do, what to say, what to think ... For now, I only saw the asphalt scroll, and the temple to approach, at every turn in the road in zigzags.

I felt fear, like when the cops pick you up and take you to the police, without you knowing why. Then I asked "but what am I afraid after all? ". If I had not slept all night, I would probably have fallen asleep after all these emotions.

Urd and Skuld followed us into the air.

Skuld was wondering if tonight she could still sleep with her beloved older sister. If so, then maybe she would not so anxious to find the boy's home world, to send him home.

In any case, changes to Banpei had, overall, worked well, but the missile guidance system should be changed. Normally, Skuld had designed the missile to target and hunt down demons only. She should, as soon as possible, make improvements to make its smart missiles so they can target any kind of enemies.

Keiichi, meanwhile, was perplexed. He had understood that I knew who he was, and that one way or another, I knew the goddesses. The good news is that to hide the identity of three sisters, was unnecessary, and that, obviously, I was well aware of my new environment.

By cons, the bad news was that the issues involved. How the boy sitting next to him in the sidecar, he could know all this? And if he knew, then why was he so surprised? Keiichi found no explanation despite his efforts. The only thing he could think it was a demonic conspiracy whatsoever, whose goal eluded him completely for now.

The young man, anyway, did not look like an enemy. He was completely panicked and he was far from reassured. At first, he could not use any form of magic or supernatural power. So far he reacted ... As an ordinary human being, and this reassured him.

With any luck, a conversation would clarify beneficial.

Urd, for its part, was plagued by far more serious considerations. Obviously, this stranger knew them. But how? Human beings had double dimensional. It was therefore theoretically possible but highly unlikely, that this young man knows one Keiichi Morisato its own dimension.

But what was true for humans, was not for the goddesses. Of all the dimensions of the Omniverse, there was only one goddess Urd, Skuld and Belldandy. Same thing with demons.

The goddesses never forgot those they met, and yet Urd did not remember that guy. He represent any danger to her sisters?

Belldandy, meanwhile, was relieved that the chase had ended without any injuries, she was also happy that the Beemer is intact. She had spoken to the soul of the bike, it was furious to have been stolen, ridden by a stranger, then run at full speed through the woods, without regard to his condition. The Beemer had had very afraid.

Yet, somewhere deep in his soul mechanics, she had to admit that "the rush" and a sense of adventure she had experienced in the last 20 minutes, were ... Exciting. It's rare, in the "life" of a sidecar to do such stunts and entertain such feelings.

Belldandy had managed to calm her by telling her she would take care of it, and forgiving the thief because he was a poor boy who was afraid.

While the bike was recovering from his emotions, the Norn of the present wondered what kind of tea she would prepare. Earl gray? Assam? Oolong? Also through, there were still shopping to do. She could not y'aller the day before and she had been obliged to use the latest ingredients to make a makeshift breakfast. Yes, after the conversation that would follow, the priority of its existence would inevitably go shopping. It still remained why the Beemer is in the mood to drive, but she was not worried beyond measure. The brave small motorcycle was her friend.

It is pride which could cause problems. The sidecar could refuse to drive, as long as he has not received an apology ... and a lick of paint.

Of course, by design, the Beemer could hardly say "no" to be conducted. Had it been possible, she would have refused to be stolen, at first. But it was unthinkable for Belldandy, to require the side-car to drive, if he (or she) did not want it. She was a friend, a close friend and it's also why Belldandy was not worried about the response of the bike.

The goddess was not at all obliged to use the sidecar to go shopping in town. She could very well teleport herself quietly, or, at best, to walk like she did when Keiichi had to leave one with the bike.

For those of you who want to know what could well think Banpei, and the broom "Strong Fellow." So, the broom, he, blushing still wearing Belldandy, and Banpei wondered if all was well for Sigel.

Meanwhile, Mara had reached the end of the interminable monologue Ganchan. In one evening she had learned more about the rats, she had learned since the dawn of time.

Crawling awkwardly on the edge of the road, always in the form of mice, using a stick to move forward, she was completely "washed out". She had not slept, not eaten. Certainly, he had nominated property Ganchan food, but any cookies left two months old, or the apple core from last week did not please her. 

Normally, the demons do not need to eat, or sleep, even if it's still fun but Mara, being in the form of mice and devoid of his powers, was to assume the biological constraints of this form.

When the sidecar passed to his height, Mara threw herself on the edge of the road, helping her bad luck, she landed in the bushes and screamed in pain.

Fortunately, the cry of a mouse was too low to be heard by the goddesses, not to mention the noise of the bike itself that covered the squeak.

Extricate herself from the brambles in the wake of the bike, Mara yelled after his bad luck. She did not know if sembei was responsible for its daily problems, or not. In all cases, she would still have a "conversation" with him.

As to meet its despair, the rain began to fall. This phenomenon, commonplace for humans is, however, synonymous with great danger to mice, it is equivalent to a flood.

Slowly, the rain grew in intensity, and the demon had no place to hide, that's when she had an idea, certainly dangerous, but that would help a lot.

On the edge of the road, a small stream had formed, down along the hill. By taking it well, Mara could be arrived by sailing down the stream, as an adventurer on a raging torrent. 

Admittedly, it might break his neck, but she had already been confronted with situations more dire. In the worst case scenario she would die and rise again several weeks. Unless, of course, if the Queen decided to accelerate the process, it would surely ... Or not.

The problem with this last hypothesis is that this is certainly not painless. Hilde had a tendency to do things so fun and rarely pleasant for those who paid the price

The agent of chaos, took his courage and decided to try his luck. Clinging to a "log" on the creek she was induced at the bottom of the slope.

Of course it was not smooth that she reached the foot of the hill, the waves, combined with the speed of the stream and its ongoing efforts to keep his balance, had given her dizzy.

This is it narrowly managed to avoid the truck on the road below.

The demon turned into mice allowed herself a moment's respite, to catch his breath. His legendary bad luck did not leave, it is at this precise moment she was noticed by an alley cat, chased by the rain, the roof where he slept quietly.

The cat had not eaten today, and a mouse fell out of breath just in time to fill his belly. He sprang on his prey with all the flexibility and the predatory instinct which his race was capable.

Mara fled as best she could, dodging the cat at the last moment, which ran into a lamppost.

While the cat is recovering from the shock, Mara darted across the street, falling into all the traps that could arise: cigarette butts, trash cans, foil papers blown by the wind.

Despite his efforts, the demon gradually lost ground, when the cat jumped on she at the end of the street, preparing to close its jaws on the poor mouse, a little puppy turned the corner of the street and was on taken on this muzzle a scratch of the cat.

While Mara did not lose a second and continued to flee, the cat screamed his rage against the puppy, furious at having lost his prey. Unfortunately for him, the puppy was not alone, his father, a kind of big gray mastiff, that looked like a clone "Spike", the big dog in "Tom and Jerry" grabbed the cat and began to send him a VERY hard time.

Observing the scene from afar while she caught her breath. Mara could not help laughing to the woes of the cat, forgetting that his own bad luck still pursued.

Indeed, at that time, a car drove into a puddle of water nearby, the "tidal wave" miniatirue, propelled the demon in the gutter. She sank into the sewers.

After bouncing several times in a completely twisted piping, worthy of "Super Mario Bros." Mara managed, barely, to get out on a stone platform.

She almost fainted because of the stench and filth of the place, but it was not the worst thing that awaited her. 

After asking herself a few seconds, where her should go, she noticed myriads of yellow eyes staring at her in the darkness, giving her a shiver of fear down her back: . Rats, a lot of rats…. and the look of lust that 'they all shared does not reassured at all.

After asking a few seconds where it should go, she noticed myriads of yellow eyes staring at her in the darkness, giving him a shiver of fear down her back: even rats, and the look of lust that 'they all shared does not reassured at all.

All was quiet, very quiet ... Too quiet ... In fact, it was the calm before the storm. Mara began to run again, while a horde of rodents darted after her, their eyes turned into so many little pink hearts while they were walking on each other to catch up.

The few loud voices that reached the ears of the demon gave her all the motivation that she needed for to accelerate a run.

"Come back pretty miss! "Cried one of them.

"You live with your parents? "Said another.

"Come with me, I have beautiful fish remains, less than a week in my pantry" shouted a third.

"Leave me alone Strip perverse" screamed the demon first class, hoping that some abandon the hunt.

Mara wondered if she should not have to stay with the cat. It might have been eaten but his death was only temporary, whereas if this rats put their paws on her ... She surely would need several weeks to find an opportunity to escape.

But even in his bad luck through, there were a positive for the demon: she was heading straight for the building under construction, where she lived since three years, until she could finally go home, to Nifflheim. Curiously the building was always under construction, for three years and whose work was not progressing. 

Reassured that idea, Mara felt, however, she was losing ground, she was not accustomed to this form, unlike rats, which pursued her. When she was blocked by a precipice. 

Looking over the abyss, as it continued to run the demon sprang into the air, catching a "creeper" and flew over the hole in the manner of Tarzan.

Unfortunately for Mara, it was not a creeper ... It was an electric cable.

Of course she received a discharge and went crashing against the wall opposite. However, she have no time to rest, for now, because the pack of rats rounded the precipice.

While its subject was struggling somehow to return to their lair, Hilde quietly drank a chocolate milk, wondering how to leverage the current situation among goddesses, without worrying at all, all the tribulations that his agent were submitted at this time.

The Daimakaicho had no idea on the issue. She knew too little about the boy. Some of it was beginning to regret not having read his mind last night.

However, Hilde was able to recognize a chaotic element when it presented itself. The principle was very simple: when you introduce a foreign body in harmony, it integrates in it or it deteriorates. It was enough to some manipulation. Some persuasion by it, a little terror there, a hint of corruption may be ... And a beautiful explosive situation which promised much fun, and benefit, would emerge.

I had returned to the temple. Keiichi parked his sidecar, and entered, followed goddesses. I stopped on the doorstep, looking around me. Unable to admit that I was here, about to enter the house of the goddesses. It was too ... Impossible.

Finally, Belldandy took me by the hand and invited me to enter. Not knowing what to say, I entered and I sat at the table while everyone was taking place.

The table was ready, breakfast prepared the night before by Belldandy was properly installed. I had before me a bowl of milk, a cup of tea, a little jam and a little bread.

For a few seconds it was silent, no one daring to speak. It was Urd who spoke first.

"How's your name? "You asked her a very pleasant tone.

He spent a few seconds before I reach to respond.

"Nicolas ... "

Urd continued his questioning, "How do you know us? "

"Well it's because ... "I started to say before I resume. "No ... I would not tell you. "

This statement disturbance everyone. Urd stood up abruptly by asking her foot on the table.

"Why?" She cried to you.

"Because ... I do not trust you. I can not believe you are ... which you claim to be. I can not believe this is real. As it will be so, I will not say anything. " I explained, without fear and arrogance.

A few moments passed again. Seeing that my interlocutors were surprised but not hostile, I continued.

"The only thing I can tell you is that all I want is ... Understand. All this, for me it is ... It is "impossible". "

Belldandy clapped his hands before speaking in turn.

"Everything that can wait. You must all be hungry, especially after the chase of sometimes "said the Norn of the present.

"I have a question though. Belldandy, what have you done earlier on the bike for us to understand? "Asked Keiichi.

Indeed, it was a good question and I was curious. 

"Oh, actually I just use a spell of" filtering "on the air. For awhile, everything you say and everything you hear will be translated by the spirits of the air around your lips and your ears, that way you'll hear in Japanese that says our guest, and when you him speak, your words will be translated into French, "explained the goddess.

"Well, it will make things more convenient. Thank you Belldandy "said Keiichi.

"Why have you kidnapped me? What do you want? What will you do to me? "I asked in a resigned voice.

Apparently my questions had touched the hearts and consciousness of Urd, who sat down at the moment.

"We not going to do to you. I've told you, it's an accident if you're here. We will make sure to send you to go at your home as soon as possible. The only real question is what to do until "she explained. 

During the next hour, I had every right to detailed explanations. Skuld's intentions, the total failure of his machine, deleting coordinates ... I listened without being able to believe what I heard. In fact, I could not even believe I was talking to Keiichi and the three goddesses.

"I ... I want to be alone. Please, "I sighed at the end, not knowing what to say.

"I understand, but you do not want to take breakfast with us? "Asked Belldandy.

"I'm not hungry," I replied.

I began to get up, then I sat down again.

"I've changed my mind. I'm not hungry, but I will stay, if it does not bother you. "

In fact, I did not know where to go. Go upstairs? To do what? Out? To where? So I could as well stay where I was.

"I understand that you do not want to talk, but what you intend to do in the meantime? "Asked Keiichi.

"I did not think. When will you send me home? "

Skuld, who until then had said nothing, began to explain.

"After breakfast, I'll take you to my lab, where we take your dimensional measurements and we will determine your universe of origin. Then it suffices to enter the coordinates in my machine and bring you back. I am a genius "explained the little goddess with pride.

Not being in a good mood, I decided to remind her of something.

"If I understand your story, it's because of your genius as we are ... I AM in trouble. You will understand that I do not trust you. "I replied with a bitter voice.

Skuld turned red, leaving one of his bombs that threw me.

If you want to know how it feels to receive a "Skuld bomb" in the head, I'll tell you: it's like a violent blast of hot air with a cloud of smoke that stings the eyes and the sound that you mutes, for some seconds.

"Resolving problems with bombs. Urd is right, it's a really immature kid "I say without realizing it.

Urd smiled while her little sister began to emit flames around his body, literally burning with anger. She took out a huge "bomb Skuld," big as a watermelon (do not try to know where she hid the huge bomb in his clothes) and got ready to launch it on me, when Belldandy interrupted.

"Enough Skuld. This boy is right. Remember it's your invention that causes all these problems and it is right to say that violence does not help "growled Belldandy.

It was not exactly what I meant, but hey, I did not want to discuss. Skuld's wrath flew away, pained by what had just said his sister dear.

"Do not blame Skuld. It's always like that "Keiichi explained.

"Oh, I know" I replied, without this surprise anyone.

The breakfast went on without any major incidents. I have not eaten, I was not hungry for the moment. No one took offense, although Belldandy tried to encourage me to eat. Finally it was decided that I move to temporarily in the guest room. The other rooms of the temple was not equipped to accommodate guests.

When she had finished eating, Skuld left the table and asked me to follow, while Keiichi explained that he had to go home Kenta as he had promised to Chihiro. Urd and Belldandy came when in conversation.

"You noticed is it not? "Asked Urd.

"Yes. I do not know what to think "Replied Belldandy.

"This boy does not release any emotion, I have not seen any color in his aura. In fact I have not seen any will at all. This is incomprehensible. Even objects have an aura, but him, nothing, transparent, empty ... To believe that there is not. "Urd exclaimed.

"Do not exaggerate. If there were not, Skuld could not bring him back. "Said the Norn of the present.

"And how does he know who we are? I did not feel any intrusion telepathic, no power. I've never seen it, "adds the Norn of the past.

"Nonsense, neesan. No need to worry. He looked a little disoriented, but I feel it's a good boy. He still had enough confidence in us, to follow us. However, I think he feels more comfortable with Keiichi, as with us. If given a little time, I'm sure he will open his heart "Belldandy said in a reassuring tone.

"I hope you're right, but until then I'll watch" Urd finished climbing the stairs. 

"Belldandy?" Called the voice of Keiichi.

"Yes? "Said the goddess.

"What do you think we should do? "Asked his beloved.

"Well ... I'll go do some shopping. When Skuld has finished, I think you should do visit the temple to Nicolas, and talk with him. I feel he trusts you. "Said the Norn.

"It is my impression. Okay, we'll do it like that. I'll talk to Kenta this afternoon. I suggest you do the shopping meantime "said the young man. 

While Belldandy and Keiichi, were developing their schedule of the day, I was subjected to a series of tests to rival any mad scientist.

Indeed, after being measured at all angles, passing under any form of scanning and DNA analyzer, I really feel like a lab rat. The good news is that I had not been entitled to the intestinal tube. Anyway, I have refused to let Skuld, practice on me, this kind of examination. Immortal goddess or not.

When, finally, the tests were finished, I asked the Norn of the future if the results were good.

"From the standpoint of health, it's okay, but the dimensional readings are weird. I've never seen anything like it, actually ... They tell me you can not exist. If I trust what they say, you should collapse on you, as a small black hole.

I burst out laughing. It was the last thing I expected to hear. A girl who out of a manga, a fictional character, a totally imaginary creature ... Told me, * I * did not exist? Incredible!

"What's funny there's" Skuld asked, surprised by my reaction.

Here I will digress. I do not believe in god, I'm an atheist. Although I became a demon and I live now Nifflheim, this view has not changed. Admittedly, I know now that the almighty (I hate that name: it's pretentious, bossy, vindictive, threatening) exists, but I do not envisage a single second to give always right, or to honor him and still less to convert me, although I was still a human being. 

In fact, that god exists or not, it makes no difference at all in my life. I did not care when I was human, I always did not care now now, as I did not care about the horoscope of President of Turkmenistan.

But leave aside my religious views at the moment (more about that later) and back to Skuld.

"No. Nothing. You see I do not believe in god, so I do not believe in goddesses. Especially do not take it badly, but I find it hard not to laugh when I think you're the goddess who rules the future. Yet you're here, before me, talking to me, and it was you who told me that I do not exist? Funny is not it? "I explained to her as a half-truth.

"My sister said that even if one believes in nothing, you should never stop believing in yourself" Skuld said.

"I confess I do not disagree on this point. Finally, anyway ... "

I broke a few seconds.

"Anyway, I said, I'm sorry for calling you "immature kid" at the breakfast" I explained to Skuld, a little more at ease now.

Skuld embarrassed, apologized in turn to have me thrown a bomb. It was at that moment that Keiichi knocked at the door.

"Skuld, Nicolas, do you finish?" He asked you politely.

"Yes," replied the Norn of the future. "I will have test results within days."

Entering the room, Keiichi asked me if I was okay and if I was available to visit places.

"Belldandy is not with you? "I asked.

"She went shopping. She is very conscientious about it. "He replied," And you all right? I know that tests can be Skuld ... Stressful ... ".

After reassured about my condition, I accompanied him in the temple visit. It was weird to finally discover what actually looked like this place.

Keiichi tried to be as friendly as possible. Of all residents of this place, it was he who inspired me a real sense of confidence. Everything seemed suspicious, even Belldandy, Keiichi alone, and his normal attitude, reassured me somewhat.

Keiichi led me to the guest room where I would sit in the best possible.

The room was relatively spacious. About 16 m². A futon on the floor, a lamp on the side, some Chinese decorations, a dresser, a desk and a stool. 

I settled ... And I realized that I had a new problem.

"Uh ... Keiichi, I do not know how long I'll stay ... I ... I need clean clothes, occupation, things to do ... "I declared, timidly.

"It's true. I knew that too when I was banished from my room on campus. "

"At least then you had people who could help you, like your parents, you had a daily activity at the university, and you came to find a goddess. I did ... Nothing to do. You have an idea to suggest? "I asked.

Keiichi had ceased to be surprised that I know much about him. However he wanted to test the limits of my knowledge.

"What is my favorite food? "He suddenly asked you.

"I do not know. I do not know your favorite color, your age, and a lot of things about you and goddesses. Just the important events since you met "I confess without shame.

"It reassures me a little. I began to wonder if I should watch out when I go to the toilet or when I take a bath, "he said with a smile.

I smiled in return. Yes, really, we got along, already, at the time.

Anyway, I had nothing to do here, right now, no TV, no internet, no PC, no book to read. Anyway, I have not been able to read Japanese. So I was stuck in a room of 16 sqm ... With nothing to do.

This brutal reality drove immediately to my mind all other considerations. I was wondering more "is what my situation is real? "But rather" What do I do now? ".

I know it sounds silly, but my only priority now was to have an internet connection.

"Look, here I have things to do. If you want, I can lend you my computer waiting. We'll see you later install a little more comfortably. I'm sure everything will be fine "Keiichi kindly offered.

Meanwhile, Belldandy did the shopping. She wondered what would appeal to the new guest, and Keiichi's and sisters. All she knew at the moment is that Nicolas was French. Of French cuisine, perhaps? She had never done, at least not since the Middle Ages. It could be a good opportunity to update, especially as French cuisine was deemed, rightly or wrongly, as the best in the world.

Yes, it was an attractive idea.

Focusing his mind to access archives of Yggdrasil, Belldandy mentally explored the cultural section of earth and especially French cuisine. The ideal would be to find a recipe she could do with the means at its disposal. Frog legs and escargots did not suit her at all. Would not that because she had pity on the poor animals.

After a few minutes, she opted for a tomato salad as a starter, a beef bourguignon for main dish, a plate of various cheeses, and, for dessert, a pie Norman. It would cost a lot of the coupons she had saved the last few months with retailers, but it was worth it.

After completing his shopping, and said, politely, goodbye to the grocer, Belldandy gone back to the temple. 

While returning to the temple goddess, Keiichi showed me how to use his computer. We were quickly confronted with a problem: the keyboard was in Japanese.

After an hour trying to download programs (internet in a temple? 0_0) for an interface in western letters, we finally find a satisfactory compromise.

I took notes on what Japanese keyboard support needed to initiate the interface, cons, look on the internet by clicking on the letters on the screen ... was not easy.

Finally, while we were going up an operating system other than that shared computer, Belldandy went shopping. Keiichi apologized and said he should go see a Kenta for his work.

"Kenta? Who is it? "I asked, having never heard of this character, in my reading of" Oh My Goddess. "

"Well, well? Here's someone that you do not know? "Keiichi said, smiling, surprised and amused by this question.

"I know a few things about you, about your life at NIT Nekomi, the three goddesses, your sister Megumi, and Takano Keima, your problems with Tamiya and Ootaki, Sora, Mara, Hilde, Lind, Chrono Gate Sayoko, Aoshima, Chihiro, Celestine etc. ... But I know very little in the end. I do not know what your favorite food, what kind of music you like and much more. And, no, I do not know who is "Kenta".

Internally, Keiichi sighed with relief on hearing these explanations. He had feared for a moment that the boy know things about him ... He preferred to keep secret. However, Nicolas, if it was really his name, did not seem to know everything, to be a normal person ... And it was nice to Keiichi to share the secret of goddesses with a normal person. Someone who looked like him a little. Sayoko knew, but she and Keiichi had never been close, even if at a time, Keiichi would have wanted it any other way.

However, the idea that someone who was perhaps not the only, knows as much about his life brought him, still a little uncomfortable.

"Anyway, Kenta is a scrap of the city. A nice enough guy, with whom we sometimes find good deals "Keiichi explained.

"Well okay, I want that you to find something that interests you. "I said politely.

"Thank you. I would be back in the afternoon. "Keiichi said. "One more thing before I go. "

"What? "

"Who is Celestine? "He asked you perplexed.

There I was stunned. I set out the principle, apparently wrong, that everything I knew in "Oh my goddess" was "true." Including the movie with Morgan le Fay and Celestine, the former professor of Belldandy.

Obviously I was wrong.

"Hmm ... Celestine? Oh, excuse me, I'm confused with something else. Nothing important. " I tried to catch my mistake, because if Keiichi had never met Celestine, it was perhaps better not talk about it. Perhaps Celestine and Morgan appear there in the future? I had read enough comics to know that he better not try to change the destiny. Because, there is one "lucky" on two, it makes you big problems. Assuming of course that Celestine exists in this world.

"Really? "

At this point, I had a sort of "click" to change the subject.

"A proposes, can I come with you? "I asked timidly.

Keiichi's eyes widened.

"Yes, of course, I think it will not interfere with Belldandy that you accompany me in the sidecar. You ... 're Interested in mechanics? "Asked the boyfriend of the Norn.

"I never really had the opportunity to look into it. It is not obvious to mechanics when you live in an apartment. It's just that for now ... I have nothing to do, and I want to take a walk. "

Under normal circumstances, accompany someone to dig a lot of scrap, I would not have particularly interested. However, after the break just now, and my state of extreme nervousness, I needed to "normality." Go for a walk, see and talk to "normal" people, I will deal well.

Meanwhile, Urd looked into his crystal ball what was happening in the next room. Of course, it could simply have put his ear against the wall, but the crystal ball, give the picture AND the sound.

The Norn of the past was fuming with rage from the moment I spoke to Celestine. She remembered the suffering, that this story had inflicted on her sister, and she believed that the case had finally sunk in the darkness of history, and that the culprit was never imprisoned on the moon.

Hear the name of Celestine in the mouth of a human stranger she did not like at all. 

Indeed, Urd had no confidence in me. Who could this mysterious boy who knew so much about them? Was it really a coincidence that the machine was defective and Skuld had brought him back? Was it a conspiracy of demons? Had they introduced a spy?

The boy will be emitted no, no visible emotion, no form of magic, nothing of nothing. She had used every means at its disposal magic, to sound him, yet he remained impenetrable. All this was too weird. She had planned a moment to break its seals to sound with his cosmic powers rather than magic, but she abandoned that idea for fear of the license suspension and be forced to return to heaven.

She had used all possible means in this dimension, the Tarot cards, crystal ball, telepathy ... And had failed. The cards were not shown, the crystal ball had a big "? "And by using telepathy she had simply failed to penetrate the boy's mind. There was no mental barrier, simply, she had not "found" his mind, and therefore could not watch it.

Normally, when a god or a demon wants to read the mind of a human, he looks into the eyes or the head, and "reads" it. There, it did not work. As if Urd had no telepathic powers.

Her efforts to concentrate just gave her a headache.

Moreover, the concern of Urd was to protect her sisters, not to destroy the stranger. Out by analyzing it through the cosmic forces of his true "body", it would certainly have all the answers, but it certainly killed the boy. It was like separate all the atoms of a frog. Poor thing ... 

Of course, she could easily resurrect him, in theory, but it was expressly forbidden by the Almighty. God had a specific plan regarding life and death. It was unacceptable to kill a mortal creature, but the resurrection was strictly forbidden.

However, Kami-sama was not inflexible on the issue. Exceptionally, in certain circumstances, including when death occurred in circumstances supernatural, the almighty could grant a resurrection ... Just as he could decide the premature death of a mortal.

During the history of the universe, many creatures, some human, was granted a second life. Usually because they was involved, and had served, in the works of Kami-sama, and was found worthy ... Or more rarely at the request of a god or goddess who presented the petition to the Almighty. The petition was granted rarely, in exceptional circumstances ... And even then, "the one above all" imposed conditions, including amnesia. No mortal should have known during his lifetime if the life "after" the death existed.

In this case, the problem could be partly circumvented, since the "impenetrability" did not apply only to the stranger. The clothes he wore, they too were completely impenetrable to divine perceptions of Urd. All she saw them ... It was their color.

Not very nice indeed.

She could certainly be content to analyze them, but then it should break its seals. Take such risks just to look at clothes ... Urd doesn't wanted.

The only solution left side of this scientific analysis of Skuld ...

Curiously it was nice to Urd, the fact that Skuld can also be useful in such circumstances. This demonstrated the real importance of her little sister.

Anyway Urd decided that tomorrow it goes back to Paradise to see the fact sheet that "Nicolas" on Yggdrasil. It would then who she was dealing. Until then, she should monitor him.

Moreover, when he would return with Keiichi, she and Nicolas have a "friendly chat".

Belldandy calmly preparing lunch. Given the French meal, copious, that she planned to do tonight, lunch would be slight. Keiichi to probably spend several hours at Kenta, he would not be back until late afternoon. So she prepared a bento, and another for Kenta, suspecting that the two boys would definitely have lunch together.

She did not know that Nicolas would go with Keiichi, she thought not to prepare him a meal, but Nicolas tell her that he doesn't hungry for the moment.

"You have not eaten this morning either. It is not reasonable, you may experience discomfort." Belldandy said in a worried voice.

"I'm in no mood to swallow anything. I might vomit if I force myself. I promise to eat tonight. Okay?" I replied.

"Okay. But then I would do something special." said the Norn. 

Although the sidecar of Keiichi did not like me because I had "stolen" this morning, he (or she) agreed that I ride in the "Side" without complaining, after Belldandy asked him. Keiichi then turned the ignition key and began the descent along the path leading to the city.

The walk was long enough, Kenta lived at the other end of town. On the way, Keiichi told me the important places. The grocery store where Mara worked, the building of Sora, the town hall ...

"I have wanted to show you the NIT and the shop where I work but it's not on the way. However, we will go this afternoon, after going home Kenta. "Keiichi proposed.

"I would be happy. Chihiro will be there?" I asked, curious to see all these things" for real ".

Keiichi was surprised for a moment that I know of her boss, but hey, he remembered that I knew much of his life, although he remained curious about. 

"Uh ... I have a question ... Will not you tell us how you know us, because you do not trust us yet. However ... "Stammered Keiichi ..

"However? "I asked curious myself.

"You know for ... For things ... Intimate?" He asked, sweat visible on his forehead, despite his helmet and the wind. 

Now that was the issue to $ 1 million. So, you've read the manga "Oh my goddess" like me do not you? You also might like to know if the relationship between Keiichi and Belldandy will reach the stage "physical", I suppose? At that time, I was not even aware that the heavens impose certain restrictions so that humans and gods, remain separate.

I laughed when I heard the question. Note, I understood perfectly. If a guy that I do not know, came into my life and seemed to know everything about me, I'm worried.

That's also why celebrities hate the paparazzi. I do not think the U.S. president, that is to say, when I lived these moments, Barrack Obama would be pleased, to discover that someone has posted photos of his wedding night, on the Internet.

"Keiichi ... I wish I could tell you everything. I do not know why but something in you makes me want to give you my trust. I really want to talk with you. All I can reveal to you for now is that I've never seen you naked (unless you consider the 400 doujinshi of "Oh my goddess" that I downloaded from some websites, but for me, these doujinshi did not represent the "real" "Oh my goddess". "The" Keiichi "of those stories who had sex with the goddesses, was not the" real ", "Keiichi Morisato", at least, my point of view). I'm not telepath, I do not know what you think, and I hope that will change your relationship with Belldandy. I've never seen anything of you that is too intimate ... With the possible exception be ... "

"Except, perhaps, what? "He asked you worried. 

"The most intimate thing I've seen you and Belldandy is some time before the arrival of Urd, when you almost fall into the water, she has caught you, and you're embraced by flying through the air after a day at the park "I confessed, embarrassed.

"That's all you know? "

"If there are over thing to know you, now, do not hesitate to tell me, I'm interested," I replied with a sly smile.

Keiichi sighed, he never went further with his goddess but was delighted that his new friend have no more revelations "shocking" to do, that kiss above the waves. Though of course he was still a little embarrassed.

"We arrive at Kenta" Keiichi exclaimed, happy to end the conversation he had himself initiated some time ago. 

The place lived Kenta looked primarily to a "graveyard for shipwrecks." It was impossible to count the number of cars, motorcycles, and other residues of the automotive industry, which filled the landscape.

However, curiously, all was in order. The carcasses were well stacked, numbered, classified according to their condition and age ...

You could see everything. The owner of the place seemed to be the kind of guy that does not throw anything.

"It's amazing, is not it? "Exclaimed Keiichi.

"Excuse me? "

"I say it's amazing, is not it? All these cars, all these bikes tidy. "

"I have never visited such places, but it's true that I expected to find a dump." I replied, puzzled.

"Kenta is kind of careful. His family worked in the automotive industry, and he manages this place. He loves it when everything is tidy, especially motorcycles. He is passionate of the scooters. "Keiichi explained. 

"You know Keiichi, my knowledge of the automotive world is limited to the manga" Initial D ". I've never had an interest in "Formula 1", motorcycles or things like that, so far. I'm mostly there to get fresh air and visit a bit. That said it's nice to explain. Maybe I'll look into it "I replied calmly.

It was at this time that the so-called Kenta arrived.

The boy was to be a little younger than me, between the ages of Keiichi and mine. Maybe 25 years. However it was a little bigger than both of us. If not, well ... He had good pace, friendly smile, fairly muscular, probably because of the nature of his work. The haircut that reminded some of Ootaki, standing right on the head, but shorter, so "normal".

He wore a kind of gray blouse with some dirty tasks.

He then spoke. Unfortunately, at that time, I did not speak "Japanese" so it's Keiichi which served as an intermediary to translate.

"Hello Keiichi. Are you okay? I see you've brought someone. Who is it? A new Chihiro slave fort her shop? »Kenta asked, smiling.

"No. He's a stranger as you see, one French. He will reside at the temple a few times. In the meantime I took him to visit the city "said Keiichi.

"Oh? You think this place is pleasant for a tourist? "Wondered the owner.

"No, but Chihiro asked me to go see if you had some interesting stuff in stock, and this boy asked me if he could come" explained Belldandy's boyfriend.

"Well, I'll show you what's new. However, you do not to do presentations? "

It was risky. I did not understand the "Japanese" and Keiichi did not speak "French". It was the spirits of the air who were involved in the translation. Since Kenta did not see the spirits, it would have seemed suspicious that I understand the "Japanese" Keiichi and not the "Japanese" Kenta.

This problem had not escaped the attention of Keiichi. He introduced us to each other by pretending to use a primitive form of sign language and it is Belldandy who acted as interpreter at the temple.

"Your girlfriend have, really, all qualities. Sometimes I curse you because of your luck Keiichi "Kenta said, smiling.

Following the conversation was in "pure Japanese". We tried for a while to communicate in English, but the difference in emphasis and our mediocre level at all, did not give good results.

After several minutes hard, Kenta handed me a pen and a notebook he kept in the pocket of her apron, and we wrote in "English" to understand us.

It was not very practical but at least we understood pretty well that way. Not good enough for me to do that Kenta visit, but he allowed me to take a walk, being careful not to touch anything, especially not with cars stacked on each other. An accident, stupid and tragic, could still occur.

After several minutes hard, Kenta handed me a pen and a notebook he kept in the pocket of her apron, and we wrote in "English" to understand us.

It was not very practical but at least we understood pretty well that way. Not good enough for me to do that Kenta visit, but he allowed me to take a walk, being careful not to touch anything, especially not with cars stacked on each other. A stupid accident, and tragic, could still occur.

I let Keiichi and Kenta talk a little and wandered a few this time ... "Graveyard of wrecks."

I wandered to the right, left, in the middle ... Without seeking anything in particular. 24 hours earlier I was at home playing in "World of Warcraft" with my "troll thief" in a imaginary world ... Now I was "REALLY" into an imaginary world. The world of "Oh My Goddess", my favorite manga. I took a moment to try to "test" the reality around me. Does the sun shone normally? Are the sensations that I passed on my body, were not a little different? Will I felt the wind on my face, saliva in my mouth, the ground beneath my feet?

I tried to find something "wrong", for example, a set of numbers that appear in the reflection of a wall, like in the movie "Matrix".

None of that. This world was, or at least, seemed to me, as real as possible. I walked a little when I saw something that caught my attention ... A motorcycle.

I had no interest in motorcycles, but the shape of it piqued my curiosity. It reminded me of the bike "Ghost Rider", without the flames and demonic aspect.

The bike was, at first sight, in good condition. Paint it again, to re-inflate the tires, headlight to replace, but, of course, I could not do a more thorough diagnosis of the vehicle.

Simply, it still seemed usable, it was not completely "smashed" as most of the surrounding vehicles.

Having nothing to do, I would want to have fun. I rode the bike and I pushed a little foot, turning loop, pretending to be a kind of biker "hells-angels."

It is then that Kenta and Keiichi came back, smiling, looking at me like a child playing with the bike. Kenta had a few grains of rice on her apron. Apparently, the bento prepared by Belldandy him very much.

When they came to my height, I got off the vehicle and put it back. Pointing to the bike, I asked: "Harley Davidson"?

Keiichi and Kenta laughed. My abysmal ignorance on the bike was much amused.

Kenta in turn pointed the vehicle with his finger, and said "Chopper".

He went out again to communicate his notepad and asked if I wanted to take the bike.

I replied that I had no money, I did not have a permit, and that anyway, I had already scared by car, then motorbike ...

Kenta quietly put away his notebook, shook my hand and we accompanied to the side-car, before I politely say goodbye and good luck with a hand gesture.

"Congratulations for having pretended not to understand me, otherwise it would have seemed suspicious." I said to Keiichi, while we resumed the road. Without us realizing it, three hours had passed.

"I'll return the compliment. In fact, you ever thought about riding motorcycles? You looked for you to feel comfortable on this "chopper". "Keiichi said.

"No. I'm frightened by car, then I would have even more scared I think a motorcycle. Apart from that, you found some interesting stuff? "I asked.

"No. He does not expect new. Not until a few weeks. Now we will pass the campus to see Chihiro, but we will not have much time to visit "Keiichi sighed. 

"It does not matter. I look forward to meeting your boss, for real "I exclaimed.

Effectively. Chihiro was one of my favorite characters. The idea of meeting her in the "reality" made me sparkle with joy as a fan who will get an autograph of his idol.

The only problem is that I did not know how to react to this situation. It's one thing to meet a "stranger" as Kenta. It's different when you meet someone you "know" for years but who does not know you at all.

It is true that "meet" Keiichi and the goddesses were more destabilizing, but the effect of surprise swept apprehension. This time, I had to mentally prepare myself for this meeting.

The "Whirlwind" ... When I found myself at the little shop, I had another crisis "it is not possible, it can not be real."

Chihiro was bored in his shop. Not a single customer, no repairs, no inventory to do, and nothing interesting on television. She had tried to use his computer but it broke down and she did not know anything about computers, although she was excellent in mathematics specific to its business. 

The whole day had passed that way. Nothing had come to break the monotony of his empty shop. She had tried to play cards, but the boredom was quickly caught. So she was deep in meditation. The "Whirlwind" survived but did not prosper. The motorcycle enthusiasts were among the most famous repairers and she really can not afford to advertise.

She thought it might be necessary to find a sideline, some time to raise money and to invest in its core business. An additional activity, yes ... But which one? It is hard to imagine opening a biker bar, or bookstore. A "Mangalibrary" maybe? A place where fans of "manga" could come and read all the books at will against a payment schedule?

Chihiro had studied this idea a couple of hours but was finally rejected. There were already a "mangalibrary" on the street where was the "Whirlwind", in addition, the mixture "manga and motorcycle" was not credible.

Right now, the owner of "WHIRLWIND" did observe the hand of the clock, counting his every move.

Lost in thought, Chihiro was brutally, but salutary, interrupted in his reflections, when Keiichi and another boy opened the door of the shop.

On seeing him, Chihiro emerged from her torpor and sat up, glad to have someone to talk to.

"Hello Keiichi. What brings you here? Normally you do not work today. Am I wrong? "Chihiro asked.

"Actually, I switched to Kenta as you wanted, I have come to report. "Keiichi said.

"So? Did you find interesting stuff? "Exclaimed the boss of Keiichi, sparkling eyes without worrying about my presence. 

"Unfortunately not. Kenta has been no new arrivals and warned me that it should not have some time before "Keiichi sighed.

Chihiro collapsed back in his chair, disappointed. She had hoped that Keiichi would bring two or three trinkets she could rise, or even a complete engine that could be tested. He not only found nothing, but in addition, this could last for some time.

"In fact, this incident for which you went into emergency yesterday with Belldandy, it was nothing serious I hope? "She asked you.

"Not at all. To sum up, this young man, that you can see here, will be our guest at the temple for some time. He wanted to visit a little town and meet you "Keiichi explained.

Raising his head, then she noticed the boy, obviously a foreigner, who was with his employee.

"Chihiro, I present to you Nicolas. "Keiichi said with a smile" It is French and does not speak Japanese, "he explained with emergency.

"Hello Nicolas. If you are a guest of my friend, so I'm already happy to meet you, especially if you come to visit my shop, it's very flattering. Would you like some coffee? "Exclaimed spontaneously Chihiro speaking a" French "very well articulated, displaying a smile of" manipulative evil "on his face.

Although he did not understand what she had said, Keiichi had understood that his boss was sent to me in "French". He knew that Chihiro was an exceptional woman, he had more evidence today.

"Thank you very much but I do not like coffee. By cons, if you had a glass of water please ... "I replied.

"No problem, I will prepare it right away" Chihiro said with a smile.

"Sempaï ... You speak "French"? "Stammered Keiichi.

"As you can see," replied his boss while pouring a glass of water.

While I drank my glass of water, and Chihiro and Keiichi sipped their coffee, Chihiro explained to Keiichi when she learned the "French", while explaining to me what she said to Keiichi.

"When I was a child during the holidays, my parents often took their holidays in Europe. Germany, Switzerland, England, Spain ... and particularly in France. "Chihiro explained.

"In anticipation of these trips, they made me follow a few basic courses. How to ask for directions, say hello, thank you, where are the toilets, etc. ... "She continued.

"Oh, so that's how you learned? "Asked Keiichi.

"Just a little bit. But I went back for years. We went to places sometimes so beautiful ... I always remember the year I went to "24 Hours of Le Mans", when I was 12 years old. This is perhaps at this moment, my passion for motorsport was born. " Chihiro added, lost in her memories.

She made a break to enjoy his coffee.

"At 15, I had already spent nearly a year of my life in France. It's so different from Japan. People, the countryside, food, products found in supermarkets, manga ... In fact, they are rather small comics, that's forty page full color. Tintin, Asterix, Spirou magazine ... I also remember the meal. A bowl of milk chocolate in the morning with pastries, croissants, chocolate bread, raisin breads, apple pies, bread and butter, orange juice. RAAAHHH, I'll have to go back next year. "Chihiro enumerated in licking her lips.

"Anyway, when I had to choose a second foreign language during my studies, since I had already chosen the" English "as their first language, I chose the" French "as a second language. Then as I continued to go to France every year, I had much opportunity to "practice". "

For my part, I was pretty happy to hear that in this world, "my" country seemed identical to that of "my" world. This helped me feel a little "home." Not that it really bothered me, but it implied that many things were not so "different", which was quite reassuring. When we find ourselves thrown into another dimension, we prefer it to be as lifelike as possible to the original dimension.

I continued to watch Chihiro. Again, I could not believe I was there, talking to her, in my native language. " 

"In fact, Keiichi, you could take a look at my computer please? It is down and you know computers better than I "asked Chihiro.

"Sure," said Keiichi.

The computer in question was a portable medium.

Keiichi switched on the computer and watched a few minutes. In fact, it started and after a few minutes, he went out and restarted in a loop.

Keiihci could not determine the nature of the fault. He was a mechanic, not a computer scientist, though, handyman, he had a number of concepts. 

"I can try please? "I asked to Chihiro.

"Of course. You know something about computers? "She replied.

"Yes. Repair computers, it's my job, in theory "I explained.

After a few minutes, I identified the fault. In fact, too many programs are launched at startup, the more memory that could handle, thus restarting the computer.

"Ok I see, we'll just close the automatic launching of a few of your programs and it should be better" I explained.

It was a success.

"You robbed me a thorn from his foot. I hate having to change the PC. It's like my screwdriver and other tools travails, I am attached and I do not like change "told Chihiro.

"I understand you. I also remain committed to my old stuff. I still have my old PC at home, tidy, and my childhood stuffed animals, my toys ... ".

"If I can do a favor for the occasion, feel free to ask me" decreed the owner of "Whirlwind" with conviction.

"Autograph" déclarais I smiled.

"A what! "Chihiro exclaimed in disbelief.

Meet the characters of his favorite manga, it's the kind of "crazy stuff" that can not happen ... but since this happened right now, I would not miss the opportunity.

Chihiro was one of my "favorite characters. I also loved "Hilde" and "Sayoko Mishima."

Although surprised by my request, Chihiro agreed to give me an autograph on a sticker of "Whirlwind", before we left and I Keiichi after one hour.

Chihiro wished me luck and I truly enjoy the holiday ... Indeed, we had not told the truth, just as, following a mechanical accident I had to stop at the temple and that Keiichi and the three girls who lived there, offered me the food and shelter for a few days.

After we said goodbye, Keiichi gone back to the temple.

"Your boss is even more impressive than I thought" I said admiringly.

"Me too she continues to amaze me," said Keiichi. "Sometimes I think he could print some of us more than friendship, if I had not known Belldandy before Chihiro" he added you.

"That may have happened ... In another dimension, "I thought to myself.

The homecoming took place peacefully. Me who was afraid of the road, I was quickly used to being led in a sidecar.

Trees marching along the streets, the wind blown on my face, I felt good ... All my fears had flown in the morning as if by magic. In fact, I was doing much better than yesterday when I was still in the "real" world, where I felt so alone, but I did not yet reflect the reasons for my well being. This awareness would be much later.

Meanwhile, Belldandy was cooking. She had not cooked "French" for centuries. In fact, it was even the first time she was cooking "French" modern. The last time was in the middle ages, when, descended fulfill a vow in the south of France. The countractor had wished to remove the famine in his small village near the Alps. Belldandy was then promoted crops and prepare a feast for the whole village.

The story, once again, had gone wrong. People were thrilled ... Not the village priest, who had warned the Baron, who had confined Beldlandy, for witchcraft.

Baron, of course, was not affected by famine, and did not care for the poor, as long as they continued to pay taxes.

The priest had not accepted that a "pagan witch" has come to use her magic in his village.

Belldandy had tried to explain that she was a goddess and not a demon, to serve the Almighty, she even showed his angel, but the priest refused to believe her. An angel "female"? Obviously that angels were "male" in the spirit of the priest. The women were all cursed daughters of Eve. Belldandy was, obviously, a witch, and he would not let a witch cursed to use his magic to his village.

Belldandy was then in prison. The Lord had offered let her alive and have a comfortable existence, if she was prepared ... To obey him ... in bed, among other things (-_-). 

The goddess had politely replied that she could only fulfill the wish that the farmer had asked her, and since the famine had been contained, she could not stay longer.

She told the Lord that he had better be concerned for others than for himself, he would be happier. Then she disappeared, not through a mirror, but in a shower of light.

The Lord fell on his knees, touched by grace, as only a goddess can touch a mortal.

He decided to follow his advice and cared more about the fate of the peasants, for the rest of his life, he found a woman and was a father and a loving husband.

We, humans perceive time as going from past to future, according to a four-dimensional concept. Outside, the goddesses live in a world of 21 dimensions. Time does not flow there, it is eternity in an instant. He is also impossible to explain in writing words. Like you could not talk with a cartoon character behind your screen.

Try to imagine an "object" in 21 dimensions, try to make and to keep it in your hands. Then I could tell you.

The best I can do is give you an example. You play video games? Fine. Imagine a game of "management" as "Civilization," "Theme Park", "Sim City", "Command and Conquer" ...

You manage all these games in a number of "parameters". However, you can pause at any time, rewind, stop to play for years, and then resume where you left off, without that nothing has changed.

Paradise was almost the same with the different dimensions of the infinite number of universes which consisted all creation. Some universes were placed on "Pause" and others on "fast track", while others followed a normal course.

Each decision were commonly regulated by Yggdrasil and Niddhdog, his demonic counterpart and each had to be approved according to the different agreements ratified between gods and demons.

One of the exceptions, on the passage of time in Paradise, it was the office of the Hotline goddesses. The place was modeled on a time on Earth. The goddesses who worked there lived at the rate of men in order to fulfill their wishes and monitor the operation of their world.

In this place, and in many others, everything was done to make things happen like on Earth, the powers, too high, goddesses, were sealed, the time and the laws of physics were like in the third dimension, goddesses had necessarily a completely human form (which was not necessarily the case in other parts of Paradise).

Of course, it was the same thing to "support center of the Earth" where Peorth works.

It is had to the fact that the Earth is a special place, in all the universes.

There was, in fact, many species through billions of planets, in billions of galaxies, through all dimensions, all monitored by Yggdrasil and Niddhog, (with the exception of Schrodinger, who, by their nature unlikely , escaped them) and governed by the door of the judgment, which I will explain the true role later.

Although they can take almost any shape, Goddesses and Demons alike naturally to humans. In fact, it was natural that sooner or later one of the Omniverse species evolves to resemble what is found in the dimensions of the above. So sooner or later a species close to the gods and demons was to appear. Relations with this species, would certainly be beneficial.

And they were beneficial beyond their expectations. Humans provided a lot of things without knowing it. Entertainment, news, inspiration, energy through contracts divine or demonic, philosophy, art ... Things that heaven and hell had already, of course, but humans were bringing even more.

All other species of the Cosmos also had roles assigned by the door, but different.

The reasons are simple, but it is too early to tell. Returning to the French dinner prepared by Belldandy.

She had spent the whole day to prepare everything. Now that I look back, I remain amazed that Belldandy can spend as much time just to activities of housewives. Anyway, she had prepared everything to perfection. She had taken everything into account, the seasoning of slicing through optimal cooking of each food. The table had been set in the perfect way that can be found in heaven. It was, the word is appropriate, "divine."

Still, so hard of a goddess just to welcome me, to me cook French dishes that I had not eaten for years ...

Belldandy had confidence in the boy. Already, it was not in his nature to be suspicious of anyone, and the boy drew his sympathy, not only because of its problems, but moreover, he seemed to agree perfectly with his Keiichi- san.

Perhaps because they were both boys? No ... because they were both human and rubbed goddesses? Belldandy did not care at all about where the boy knew about her and his sisters. He was not a bad person, this seemed obvious. Urd was done too worried for nothing. And even if she was right, in time, everything would be solved, in one way or another.

About the secrets of the boy ... He would talk to himself when he could trust, and Belldandy would do anything to gain his trust, even if he never does it reveal its secrets, and if he left his home as he had come: wreathed in mystery.

Keiichi-san had issued a yellow aura in contact with the boy. In the eyes of the Norn of the present, it was clear that her beloved had found a friend. Someone to share the secret of the goddesses, it seemed to please to Keiichi.

Now her only worry-free life was to ensure that the bearnaise sauce was properly prepared.

Skuld, she had completed her basic tests. It was very simple in the end because she was unable to process the results (and his pride had taken a hit), she was unable to make the advanced tests and therefore had only inconsistent results on basic tests.

All this was unacceptable. Skuld was facing a real challenge. An exciting challenge that his conscience required it is. Perhaps the boy would agree to carry out further tests?

To clarify all this, he would develop a new science, based on new theories. If only she could access his research material, in his room in heaven ... Yes but the problem is that the equipment worked only in 21 dimensions, it simply would not work in the 4-dimensional environment where she was currently.

The only clue she could detect is that the samples were actually in four dimensions, but appeared to contain extra dimensions. 21 dimensions contained in an environment of only 4 dimensions? ABSURD it was illogical.

Well, I'm not going to explain theories on the dimensions rolled on themselves contained in the universe. It is complex, and really boring. Let's just say that all dimensions beyond the fourth are actually rolled on themselves and contained in ours.

Skuld's brain was already beginning to develop theories dizzy with stars in her eyes. A world inverted? Hm ... Even if it were possible, then my machine could not get there without undergoing an inversion itself, it was not possible to do. And the boy should not logically be able to exist in our world, in all my knowledge, this is a mathematical impossibility. Unless ... Applying imaginary numbers, variables and constantly fluctuating zero ...

Urd, for its part, had as much effort as Belldandy, to achieve one of its own "recipes". Not a sweet love, this time, but cookies sincerity.

As strange as it may seem, it was strictly forbidden by the heavens. In heaven, it is considered that either you tell the truth, or you do not tell, but in no circumstances should you extort.

Paradoxically, the heavens are also promoting individual freedom, including that of lying. However it was very badly treated, and totally, definitely, absolutely unacceptable from goddesses first classes. Even if the heavens do not hesitate to manipulate, sometimes, the human spirit.

This was also the reason why goddess Urd was still second class. Because she chooses to be part of those who prefer to manipulate and lie if necessary, for reasons peculiar to it.

Nevertheless she was not proud of what she was doing. After all, this boy had not come voluntarily, he did not hurt anyone yet, his fear was not feigned, he was obviously uncomfortable in their presence ... .

But how could he know so many things? Had he spied the goddesses in one way or another? And why does he exuded no aura? A conspiracy of demons ... Which the boy had perhaps not himself aware?

Anyway she would discover the truth, and if it were to lose his driver's goddess once again, after all, so be it.

Cookies sincerity was one of the most complex preparations to make. A sweet love was difficult, but it was enough simply to stimulate certain parts of the brain to grow a feeling of love.

Cookies sincerity were much more complex to achieve because it was necessary to create a substance that weakens mental defenses, stimulated certain brain areas and especially key part of his soul to root out the truth.

These cookies were rarely used, already on moral grounds, but also ... When a goddess was seeking the truth of a human, she read his mind, simply. So why bother making cookies?

This time however, there was no alternative. The young man's mind was impenetrable, and he was not willing to talk willingly.

However, Urd would ask him again to explain, before using its cookies. Yes, Urd was hoping not to have to get there. Using his love potions for Keiichi and Belldandy closer was one thing. Administer a truth serum was a stranger who had done nothing wrong so far, was another.

Lind and Chrono had begun preparations for their mission. They had prepared their baggage, and were currently revisions thereof, on the uses and customs of Japan. What a pity they can not talk directly with Peorth, who had much more experience that the modern lifestyles of humans.

But their mission was kept secret for now, until they come into contact with humans should monitor and protect it.

Lind had thus prepared his business ... Which was limited to little. Her axz, the clothes she was wearing ... Some identity papers and a valid credit card on Earth.

Conversely, Chrono had prepared a backpack over one hundred pounds ... She raised one hand.

The bag contained all ... and anything. All survival equipment for Valkyries when their powers are sealed. Therefore, a tent, water filter, a sleeping bag ... One would think that Chrono was leaving for a distant expedition in a hostile dimension.

It was his first "real" mission. So far, Chrono had only participated in training of any kind to refine his skills and warrior be as prepared as possible the day when, finally, she would be assigned a mission.

Chrono had always wondered what it would look like the mission in question. Protect a diplomat? Change the course of a war? Eliminate a horrible monster destroys planets?

Nothing of the sort. She was responsible for the supervision of a human came from a world known only to the Almighty. Strange mission, ordered by the Lord himself, requiring absolute discretion ... And that was with his friends on Earth. 

Yet less than 24 hours before, this had not even started. Although the goddesses are eternal, sometimes they lacked the time.

Yes, Chrono was just as surprised as honored.

The departure should take place in a few days at most, maybe even the next day. In any case, when the Almighty would order them, she would leave immediately. she should therefore be prepared as possible.

Seeing Chrono so eager to do well, Lind had a smile. The one we had nicknamed "the fighting wingr" remembered the time when she herself was a young apprentice Valkyrie. This all happened in ancient times, long before the very creation of the galaxy where the Earth ... But after that hell and heaven agree to coexist.

In those days, heaven and hell were closed systems. The energy they contained was ... Simply impossible to imagine the human mind. However, although huge, it had a limit.

To grow, they sought all kinds of solutions with varying degrees of success. Currently, it was by granting the wishes of humans they got an energy to thrive. It was, for now, the best way.

Each camp had its own method. The heavens gave greetings to a few "chosen" according to a certain number of moral criteria. Yggdrasil directly transmitted energy to the goddess who through the magic of the vow, then it would return to heaven, purer, more. The man was a "filter" and an "amplifier" in the process.

The demons proceeded somewhat differently. The principle was the same except that humans chose differently. Good or bad did not matter. The only criterion that came into play is that the human is willing to offer something to the extent of his vow.

Indeed, it was the concepts of "determination" and "sacrifice" that purified and amplified energy reflected back to Niddhog.

The goddesses were acting in the interest of others. The demons did the same but ... Because for each contract, the devil marked "points" and rose through the ranks. With each new rank, the demon could use a little more power for himself.

The goddesses can remove the seal at any time, with a little help. Because the Almighty knows he can trust them.

Hilde, by cons has absolutely no confidence in his demons (rightly). That's why none of them can not remove its own seal. Only Hilde can.

Some still try to dismiss her, of his throne, to use their power at will. For this, they are developing plans incredibly complex. 

And Hilde likes to see them plotting, try their luck ... And fail. This is one of his greatest pleasures.

Of course all the demons are not allowed to contract. The vast majority remain in hell or filled other missions to other worlds, like their counterparts Valkyries.

As I said before, the Valkyries could serve as bodyguards to important people, which tip the balance on the battlefield. The demons had similar missions but different in nature. 

Sometimes a succubus (or incubus in the case of boys) down on a specific world to manipulate one or more persons in order to tip the civilizations in the direction of demons. Or an assassin of darkness, quietly infiltrating and eliminating any threat.

This does not interfere with the civilizations concerned. A dictator, eliminated by it, a revolution, effectively conducted, and there ... The aim was to protect the interests of hell, namely promoting their clients.

The heaven and hell are companies that deal with other species of the Omniverse. Generally they grant wishes for their energy use is returned amplified and purified by the contractor.

Out, sometimes a local situation, independent of the will of heaven or hell, is harmful to those clients. They then take appropriate measures to restore the situation in their favor, with some balance to avoid someone of the opposite camp are again tipped the balance in the "wrong" direction.

Contrary to what one might think, "Sunday Satanists" who engage in black masses, are perfectly heard in hell. It was not the accuracy of the rite mattered, but the will to make contact with demons. Every human being was related to both Niddhog and Yggdrasil, so when he invoked the devil or heaven praying, prayer, too small and lacking in conviction as it is, was well recorded by both computers and, according to their programming, a demon or a goddess was sent.

It was very rare, however, for several reasons.

The first is that, unlike the medieval or ancient times, modern means of communication were much more effective and practical instead to pray in a church, or in the woods.

The second is that ONLY those who meet certain criteria to receive a response. There is no need to sacrifice an innocent animal in a Satanic circle, a full moon, chanting black masses. What we need is to be in the eligibility criteria for a wish.

Simply ask as seriously as possible aloud help from heaven or hell and say what you want ... And what we are willing to pay in the case of hell.

The advantage of dealing with demons is that, although more demanding, they are much more willing to grant wishes that their divine counterparts.

Once the wish expressed, the case is considered by both computers. Nature of the proposed nature of desire, energy required, mindset, willingness to face the difficulties etc. ...

Once all the criteria studied, if the candidate is not eligible, the request goes unanswered. Otherwise, a goddess or a demon is sent in response to the request.

The day Keiichi called to order a pizza, if instead of taking the phone he had invoked the heavens, looking at his ceiling, without even believing, Belldandy would come anyway. Their meeting was inevitable for this reason ... And for another, which we discuss later.

With that, back to Lind and Chrono.

Looking at the big bag that had prepared Chrono, Lind began to smile: it was even bigger than the one she herself had prepared for his first mission, where she had to attend a monster hunt. Lind is remembered very well that fight (since she is a goddess, she possesses a perfect memory): a kind of cosmic horror like a cloud of dust which consumed planets.

For a long time the thing had been left at liberty, until she went towards an inhabited world. The Valkyries became involved and the creature had been inflamed by their energies, becoming a small star that is, since the second sun from the planet that she wanted to devour.

It was the first time that Lind could loosen some of its powers to fight. His mentor, a clear green-haired Valkyrie named Vanielle (which now no longer in active service, but held a peaceful occupation of heavenly gardener), left her practically do all the work, a baptism of fire (literally and figuratively) to his disciple.

Lind gave a little sigh, sometimes, she thought back to those days with nostalgia. She and Vanielle were always related, of course, and saw long ago that relationship, not as master and disciple, or even as friends or sister of battles, but as relatives.

"You think we will have to fight?" Chrono asked in a tone half-anxious, half-excited.

Lind lost her smile. "Why do you know that? "She asked you.

"And many a hand, I hope there will be no problems, I do not want to see my friends in danger, but on the other side ... "

"Yes? What? "Lind broke on a cold but not icy.

"On the other side, to be honest, this is my first mission. I want to do something. Prove to others that I am worthy of a Valkyrie, but also to prove to myself what I can do. Be sure I made the right choice, especially because I want to be useful. "

"It was exactly the answer I expected," Replied the fighting wing. "Chrono, we are the Valkyries, goddesses of war. We have chosen this path because we love to fight. But unlike the demons, we're not fighting for the pleasure itself, but for the joy we experience when we bring the order and cut down those who would harm the beings that we must protect.

Meanwhile, I would sit more comfortably. Keiichi may be very comfortable to work on a computer, while sitting on the floor, but it's not my case. I put 10 minutes to install the keyboard on the table, or rather on the small office that I had provided. Once comfortably installed I began my research on the internet. I would not have the time to research much though. Navigate using the interface language slowed much navigation ... And put my patience to the test.

I wanted to know more about this world. After an hour to get by as best I could with this interface language that I hated more, I was able to say two things.

First, the geography of this world was the same as ours.

Second, any reference to "Oh my Goddess" and its author, Kosuke Fujishima, were impossible to find. As if they never existed.

In both cases, I was not surprised. After all, if this world was a sham, created to deceive me for unknown reasons, the designer should make it as realistic as possible.

But, if I was actually in another universe that was similar to the manga "Oh my Goddess" (although I did not believe yet), then it was normal for it is like mine as much as possible, except for the existence of goddesses, of course.

I wanted to continue my investigations further, but I was not going to have the opportunity at this time, because Keiichi entered the room to inform me that the meal was ready.

I had a very trying day, I had gone through too many different emotional states, fear, disbelief, madness, restored confidence, meeting new people. Hunger and fatigue caught me suddenly. I ate quickly and I would fall asleep more quickly after. 

When I entered the room, I must say I was surprised by the meal. Already, I had to eat squatting on my knees, like the Japanese. It's extremely painful when one is not accustomed.

Then the scene, I was beside which stood opposite Keiichi Belldandy while I was facing Urd. Skuld, she was on the side.

The table had been prepared as a Western restaurant. Knives, forks, spoons, napkins delicately placed before each guest, a bread basket in the center with a salt and pepper shakers.

Curiosity made me temporarily forget the pain in my knees.

Belldandy came in with the first dish, a salad with sliced tomatoes and corn.

I will never forget the head of Skuld and Keiichi who had never eaten French. Skuld was drooling like a newborn on her bib and Keiichi scarcely dared to touch the food as it smelled.

"In honor of the visit of Nicolas and forgive us for any inconvenience we have caused him, I prepared a French meal tonight. I hope you enjoy. Bon appetit. "Explained the goddess with his eternal smile.

Everyone answered with a good heart "good appetite" and began to eat. I took a piece of lettuce with my fork. A lettuce leaf as I watched in bewilderment.

What taste could well have a lettuce leaf in a fantasy world full cooked by a goddess who is supposed to prepare the best food in the world? (According to the manga).

"It's just a lettuce leaf" I said. "Whatever the culinary talents of Belldandy, it would still taste like salad. But I do not like salad. "

On the other hand it was necessary that I enjoy to make up my mind. Maybe it would not taste, or taste so artificial proving that this world was an illusion.

But did I really want to know?

Suddenly the world seemed to darken, there was more than I and the absolute truth, about to be revealed to me ... By a lettuce leaf.

It was not too late to change your mind, say I was not hungry, go to bed and fall asleep, believing that I wanted to believe. 

As a guy in "Matrix" had told himself, "Why, why, why, why I have not chosen the blue pill? "

Taking my courage in both hands I decided to jump into the unknown ... By eating the lettuce leaf.

...

...

!

If it was a dream like "Matrix", then it was incredibly realistic. Leaf salad was delicious. Me who do not like it, I will have swallowed up by getting sick. It would have Belldandy explains the recipe. I want to understand HOW you can cook salad with such perfection.

It was simply supernatural. I MUST to look the phenomenon with my own eyes.

And yet it had a simple taste of salad ...

"You do not like it? "Belldandy asked, worried by the reaction of his visitor, who seemed to look at his food as something strange and disconcerting

He came from another world. Maybe French cuisine in the world was not so? Perhaps his sense of taste was different? Maybe ... That food could be toxic to him?

Everyone was watching the boy, until he had to say. Urd was on his guard, Skuld was preparing to launch a bomb, if it fails to respect for his beloved older sister.

Keiichi only guessed what was happening. He remembered the first time that Belldandy had cooks and the effect it had made. Despite the years, it still does not get used ... and it was better that way.

Fortunately it did not remove the taste of other cuisines. He always liked, as much as before, eat simple "ramen" or the kitchen of the cafeteria of the university.

"It's really good. I do not like the salad but generally there ... I can not find the words. That's perfect. This is more than perfect. You please show me how you doing? "I asked with emotion, almost in tears.

"Of course. It will be a great pleasure, "replied the Norn of the present.

I think you not need that I describe my feelings for each additional dishes. Beef Bourguignon, the cheese plate and "Suzette pancakes" were indecently delicious. To experience as much fun ... it's almost a "sin".

In terms of the conversation, I had not much to say, too busy to savor every bite of the meal, as Skuld.

Belldandy and Keiichi discussed and looked at by floating on a little pink cloud, Belldandy turning to me from time to time to ask me if I wanted anything.

The only downside was Urd. I had not noticed but she looked at me like a cat on alert watching a sleeping dog. Ready to pounce at any moment to defend against the dog in question. 

Urd enjoyed his meal but also watching each of the reactions of their host. It seemed so harmless, an ordinary boy enjoying a delicious meal without a second thought. His sense of goddesses told her clearly that he did not represent any danger. Yet a part of herself told her to stay on guard.

His mind tried to rationalize the best. If the foreigner was a danger then how? What did he want?

A hundred times she had trotted these issues. His brain was issued, analyzed, cataloged, thousands of hypotheses in recent hours. She had imagined all that was divinely imaginable. His brain far surpassing the capabilities of a human being.

It was the most extravagant theories, as a boy from the future and that would be a descendant of Keiichi, the most disturbing, like a demonic plot to place a home agent serving the demons that would allow them to medium term, to require Goddesses to pass into the camp of demons. Between the two extremes, Urd was even more outlandish theories. The more unlikely, saying that was in another world, the three goddesses were actually characters in a manga, that the boy had read this manga, and now he was baffled at the idea of meeting them "for real. "

Urd had not given more than four millionths of a second to the latter hypothesis. It was good to try to consider everything, but it was also necessary to know to set limits, to which is absurd.

"Excuse me, but I wonder. Why will not you tell us how you know us so well? "Urd asked fairly direct.

The goddess was hoped that now that I was calm, relaxed, trying to enjoy a meal, I would trust more easily. She was going to be disappointed.

"Because I do not trust you, nor you, nor the situation I find myself" I replied without the slightest embarrassment and without stopping to enjoy my food.

Needless to say my answer was no pleasure to Urd.

"And what should we do to earn that trust? "She exclaimed.

"Nothing at all. It is a matter of time, and fear to overcome. Anyway as I'm not going to stay that does not really matter, "I replied with a coolness and a natural reinforced the suspicion of Urd. 

"Neesan. This is not so important. Do you not bothered, and rather enjoys this meal "Belldandy said, a smile still disarming.

Realizing that his insistence, would only spoil the evening, but yet not provide answers, Urd decided to give up and it would use tomorrow cookies sincerity.

It was the turn of Skuld, talking.

"In fact, I found these two things on the floor, when you were out from under my machine. I guess it's yours? "She said, holding out a small blue object, drilled some holes in the boy.

I almost gagging on seeing the two objects in question.

"My Ocarina". (The second object was the "USB key" from my computer).

"It is good to you? "Skuld asked again.

"Absolutely. "I answered, looking more carefully my musical instrument, to make sure it was not broken.

"So you're a musician? "Asked Keiichi.

"Let's not exaggerate. It was a gift from my mother when I was a child. I learned to play over time. " I explained.

I then began to blow into the instrument for each test scores to see if the sound was always correct.

After being totally safe, I played them a tune very simple to complete my tests, but also to make them happy.

_In the light of the moon, Pierrot, my friend  
>Loan me your pen to write something down<br>My candle's dead, I've got no flame to light it  
>Open your door, for the love of God!<em>

_In the light of the moon, Pierrot replied  
>I don't have a pen, I'm in bed<br>Go to the neighbor's, I think she's there  
>Because someone just lit a match in the kitchen<em>

_In the light of the moon, likable Harlequin  
>Knocked on the brunette's door, and she responded immediately<br>Who's knocking like that? And he replied  
>Open your door, for the God of Love!<em>

_In the light of the moon, you can barely see anything  
>Someone looked for a pen, someone looked for a flame<br>In all of that looking, I don't know what was found  
>But I do know that those two shut the door behind them.<em>

Then I looked at their faces, to see if my little piece of music had had the desired effect. I do not expect such applause.

Skuld and Keiichi cheered hands, Belldandy smiled more radiantly. Even Urd felt soothed.

"It was beautiful," exclaimed Belldandy.

I was not surprised by this excess from Belldandy, because for her, everything is beautiful, including what is ugly and stinky.

"You know this is a very simple little melody, for children, but I really like, it's quiet and relaxing and playable by beginners.

"Really? Anyway it looks nice. "Adds Belldandy.

"Come, let's not exaggerate, it is only a small contine played with an ocarina. It's nothing much impressive. "

"Maybe, but you play with all your heart and that's what counts most," argued the Norn of the present.

I was flattered, of course, but I did not want to get into a long conversation about my qualities of amateur musicians.

I responded with a simple "thank you" and I waited until everyone had finished eating before returning to "my" room to research on the internet.

Meanwhile, Mara had managed to regain his lair, after an adventure worthy of Indiana Jones.

As soon as she had managed to escape the hordes of rats perverts who wanted to marry her, she had been carried away in sewers by a torrent of waste, was nearly crushed by a hydraulic closing system and finally captured by a tribe of "Amazon mouse."

These mice had attached Mara on a kind of torture poles, leaning over a pot of boiling water. They had started their ritual dance by rotating the turn of Mara, like Indians, determined to sacrifice their prisoner in a strange deity called " The Horned Mouse."

Mara was well placed to know that the deity "The Horned Mouse" does not exist, but it would not save her.

She could sit back and resurrect later, but the idea of being scalded alive, with its appearance of mice, not motivates her, even though during his life, incredibly long, she had known much worse, thousands times.

The demon was, however, managed to escape, and it is in a pitiful state, she went back to his lair in the building under construction.

The first to welcome him were his own rats, as Mara used as servants. She had made the change and made intelligent. Some had become ninjas, other scientists, or even guards.

Nevertheless, the ninjas had deserted, and scientists working on all sorts of projects over the dodgy one as the other, rarely effective. The guards, meanwhile, were a nullity distressing.

Not because they are stupid but it was rats, so Mara rats had been able to develop their intelligence, but she could not change their nature: eating and sleeping.

In fact, they were there, waiting Mara have a mission to entrust to them. Having no work for them they were appointed to guard the hideout.

But as they fled at the slightest danger, or they were sleeping when it was something, in other words they were useless.

Mara, however, with the luck that characterizes her, was come from a very few occasions when the guards were doing their job properly.

"Stop! Who goes there? "Exclaimed a big black rat with a Roman centurion holding.

"I am Mara. Let me pass, fool "replied the demon, whose patience was exhausted after his horrible day.

"You're much prettier than the boss, and you are much better flavored than she. ALARM! INTRUSION ATTEMPT! "Yelled the guard.

For once, the whole mini garrison ran and circled Mara, each rat pointing a spear at her.

Mara was taken to prison, none of these rats and that they would believe that she was their leader.

Fortunately for the demon, his master, Hilde, had heard the stirring at the front door. Attracted by the noise, and hoping he was going on something interesting, maybe even fun, she decided to go.

"What happens there? "Asked the queen of demons came near the crowd.

"We have captured an intruder majesty. "Replied the Centurion at the boss of his boss, with a "hello military" as martial in a rat Roman dress, is capable of.

Hilde bent, and, of course, immediately recognized his subordinate.

"Ma-chan, you're always in trouble" said the smiling Daimakaicho. 

"Agent Mara, returning from the field, Majesty," exclaimed Mara by kneeling with the seriousness and dignity that the sewage smell and appearance of mice have allowed.

The poor state of Mara, had moved, a little bit, Hilde, who waved his hands, uttering an incantation.

Mara was immediately returned to her demonic form.

Once this is done, the rats, whose survival instinct had developed particularly since Hilde had moved in, scampered off as fast as possible, before their master do regret their actions

"Now tell me, dear Ma-chan, I'm sure you've had an exciting day," said Hilde, with voice childish and innocent that she like to adopt sometime.

Mara related his misfortunes to his boss, without omitting the smallest detail. The eyes of Hilde sparkled. It was no accident that she had left her to fend for themselves subject to return from the temple to their lair in her appearance of mouse . 

Knowing Mara, Hilde knew very well that she would have some exciting things to tell, what would cheer up his evening.

After all, even if the legends exaggerate many things about her, Hilde is not "the devil" for nothing ...

She was not disappointed. More than once she had laughed while listening to the report of its subject.

Mara expected, for its part, to be punished. She had brought no information of interest to develop a plan to drive the goddesses.

However Hilde was not upset at all. All this was finally a game and it was great fun.

"You deserved to get you to relax a bit, go and take a bath and a good night's sleep. Tomorrow you will work "the demon said with a smile.

"Well, thank you your majesty," replied Mara before leaving to head for the bathroom that she had arranged somehow.

At the temple, the meal was over and everyone had gone to bed.

Keiichi's room was being repaired following the incident this morning (Sigel had insisted be left alone to finish the job) he offered me to sleep with him that night.

In separate beds, of course. 

Besides, I want to clarify things immediately. Some of you will think I am following a little too close to Keiichi, a little too quickly, and that it's fishy. This is normal, he was the only one who can understand, even a few, my situation. It does not go further than that. So if someones among you, dear readers, think about my ... "Romantic wish" wish Keiichi, you can forget immediately. I had never have a girlfriend, but boy neither.

Belldandy had not raised any objections, and Skuld did not feel concerned.

Urd had only attempted to hijack the proposal. In fact, she intended to use her charms to get information to their host.

Of course, she had no intention to "have sex" with him, but she knew a thousand and one way, to get people talking, making its value in forms on the one hand, and the seductive with her words on the other.

She was not half-demon for nothing.

Unfortunately for her, I was not at all interested.

Urd was very beautiful ... except that I had not the slightest desire to set foot in his room. Knowing her, it was clear that its offer was fishy.

I would also have been uncomfortable to sleep in the same room as Skuld. Whatever the actual age of the Norn, it was inappropriate for a stranger sleeping in the same room as a child, especially when he used to sleep naked.

When the chamber Belldandy, I felt that it was Keiichi to sleep, not me.

This left as Keiichi.

Moreover, Skuld could sleep that night still in the room of his big sister. 

I looked Keiichi sleep peacefully in smiling. What was he thinking? At its goddess? Club car? A something which I had no idea? After a few seconds to look at it, I turned my eyes toward the ceiling.

Now that I had recovered at least one computer and an internet connection, my concerns about the impossibility of the situation that I was going through, in this temple, in front of these characters from a Japanese manga, were back.

"This is pure MADNESS! If one day I wake up this dream, my future psychiatrist will ever not believe me. "I said to myself before I fell asleep, too exhausted to stay awake nervously longer. Tomorrow I'll do the results of this crazy day.

I tried as I usually immerse myself in a lucid dream, a dream that I could control it.

I just could not, and sank into a dreamless nothingness.

To be continued.

Ok, it is finish for the moment. I am on the 6th chapter in French. I use google trad and, after, I verify. My English skills are medium, but I try, at least, that the story to be "comprehensible".

Give me your advice, idea and others please.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh My Damnation!

**Chapter 4 : Exile.**

« Cui cui. Cui cui. »

When I awoke the next morning, being lulled by the singing of birds, it was still early. Barely six hours.

I had slept well. I spent a few moments to contemplate the room around me, still meditating on my situation.

The air was cool, the light shone through the crack between the curtains and the atmosphere was typical of that of an awakening in the morning in the countryside.

Keiichi was still asleep, completely enclosed in its Japanese futon.

I dressed myself without washing, not even knowing where was the bathroom and have not yet asked for permission to use it.

By cons, quickly, I remember at that time, the meal of the day, particularly hearty, back down into my stomach. It was time to go ... Return to "Mother Nature" that she had given me.

I admit that when I found the toilet, I got a strange thought: this is where Keiichi and the three goddesses posed them ... Uh ... In short, you understand what I mean to do ... What I, I was about to do?

I thought about it a while, until my stomach reminds me that he could wait no longer.

Not being very comfortable with the idea of "sit" where three goddesses "sat" they-also, I put a thin layer of toilet paper before ... uh ... I install ... and ... Uh ...

Well, let's move on this issue. Anyway, I would learn later that the goddesses and demons do not go to the bathroom.

Not knowing where was the bathroom, I did a little bit of toilet in the kitchen, with washing my hands and with the roll of paper to wipe my as camping in the woods. Since no one was lifted, it was not a problem.

I board still is careful in case someone would come.

Once cleaned out, I went out. It's been awhile since I had not gone to the country. Morning dew, fresh air, birdsong was extremely relaxing.

I walked a few minutes, visiting the garden again, going around the temple ... finding the bathroom.

Finally I sat outside on the steps of the temple, before the door.

I did not want to think about anything. My concerns on the eve of the impossibility of my situation, my questions about what I was going to do now, the existence of goddesses and therefore possibly the afterlife, to immortality, of God, the mysteries of the creation or handling of my brain by a computer such as "Matrix", no longer interested me, at least for now. I just wanted to breathe and relax.

A little music and everything would be perfect.

So I took my ocarina and I played my favorite tune.

It's a little bird that took flight.  
>Who took her ... to flits,<br>Who took her ... to flits,  
>Who took flight.<p>

He took flight on an orange tree.  
>On a o ... the flutters,<br>On a o ... the flutters,  
>On an orange tree.<p>

The branch was dry, the bird fell.  
>The bird to be… the flutters,<br>The bird to be… the flutters,  
>The bird fell.<p>

My little bird where did you get hurt?  
>Or did you get… the flutters,<br>Or did you get… the flutters,  
>Where did you get hurt?<p>

I've been getting broken wing and twisted my foot.  
>And twisted ... the flutters,<br>And twisted ... the flutters,  
>And twisted my foot.<p>

My little bird, I'll heal you.  
>I'm going to ... the flutters,<br>I'm going to ... the flutters,  
>I'll heal after you.<p>

And the little bird took his flight.  
>Took his ... the flutters,<br>Took his ... the flutters,  
>Took his flight.<p>

It's on my shoulder he alighted.  
>He came... the flutters,<br>He came... the flutters,  
>He alighted.<p>

And in my ear I got a kiss.  
>I had one... the flutters,<br>I had one... the flutters,  
>I got a kiss.<p>

I loved this song (at least, the French version) and play mentally in my head while blowing on my Ocarina put me usually good spirits and helped me forget my troubles when I had.

I played it again, then a third. The fourth time was the last, I was completely relaxed, and the soft voice of Belldandy only increased my confidence.

"Hello Nicolas," she said calmly.

"Hello Belldandy. "I replied.

"You look serene. It's a beautiful day ahead does not it? "She continued.

"I have a feeling. It is true that I feel good. It's been so long since I did not wake up the trees like that, surrounded by nature. I had forgotten that feeling. It's good to remember "I replied.

"I heard you play. It was very nice. What is the name this symphony? "

"A la volette"

"You practice a lot of music? Is it a passion? "Asked the Norn.

"No, just a little, occasionally, it is a pleasure for my ears but not a true vocation" I explained.

"I understand. It's not always easy to find your way. In any case it is very beautiful. "

"You flatter me too. This is a very simple little tune, played with Ocarina. "

"Nicolas, do not believe that, because the melody is simple, or that the instrument is not very complex, it means that this is less beautiful. Your music is very pretty, very cute, and above all it allows you to relax. What more, in a melody? "Explained the Norn.

Such remarks do not surprise me from her. I had read enough manga to know that Belldandy was a way to put it simply, giving them the ring of truth.

However, it was something to read in a manga, it was different to hear it for real, from the mouth of the goddess herself.

While I pondered on this, Belldandy took leave, politely, informing me that she was preparing breakfast.

I was left alone to enjoy the most beautiful morning that I had for a long time. No evil thought, no one came to disturb these moments of calm in the cool morning, among the trees. All my worries and stress of the day, had disappeared.

I did not want to think about anything yet.

Morisato Megumi slept had only half of the night.

She could not know why, but his bike was obviously something that was malfunctioning.

She was dismantled and reassembled everything she could, redo all the tests of bases, and yet she could not really determine the problem, it was a civil "sand" in mechanics.

It lasted for several days now. Technically everything was optimal, his bike was even able to race.

Nevertheless, she knew his machine and his soul would have bet on it through, there were something, somewhere, went wrong.

She had spent several days now to look and found nothing. Now she was beginning to think it was she who had a problem, not his motorcycle.

She would have taken it in for Chihiro and Chihiro glances would surely have agreed, particularly as it surely would have done it for free (or at least an unbeatable price, "business is business") , but it hurt her to abuse the kindness of Chihiro.

Keiichi would be happy to help, but even if he was also an expert, he could not do better than Megumi, more she knew her brother well enough to know he was thinking and feeling like her. He cannot determine what was wrong with it more.

So who? Who among those she knew had skills and a perspective different enough ...

A little light began to shine above the head of Megumi. She had just had an idea!

Skuld, her rival.

Do ... Was there really no one else?

Megumi was well aware that this child was unusually gifted. Too for his age.

In fact, Megumi had long understood that the three women who lived with Keiichi were not "mere Foreign came to live in Japan some time."

She had no formal proof, but since the time she knew them through, there were a lot of "little things" that accumulated with each other, made his suspicions more than legitimate.

The younger sister, Skuld, who had managed to build a super robot that even the best engineers in the world were unable to conceive. A robot she had built all alone at that.

Megumi remembered the challenge between she and Skuld on this occasion. Robot against robot. It annoyed her a few to admit it, but, honestly, she had to confess that the robot Skuld was far more advanced than hers and it was a huge stroke of luck if she have won.

Banpei, another robot created by Skuld, even more sophisticated only confirmed his doubts.

Urd. A girl in dark skin and hair as white as snow? It was not common, even for a foreigner.

In addition, this girl was moving with such ease that it seemed ... "Floating" by now. In fact Megumi could almost swear she saw Urd "hover" in the air repeatedly. Descending or climbing stairs particularly.

She remembered most of the times, and it was not his best memory, where she had fallen in love with his brother. Like that of a sudden, without knowing why.

Although at that time she wriggled against the torso of Keiichi, the conversation of him with Urd about the "seeds of love" had not escaped her ears. She remembered it perfectly.

An aphrodisiac that once absorbed makes people fall instantly in love with you? And that is Urd who invented it?

Another "detail" fishy.

Belldandy. It was the most normal and yet the most unusual. She had such a natural grace, she radiated such goodness, a voice so beautiful, she was so perfect incarnation of an angel ... That Megumi would not have been surprised in the least, and would have believed it without hesitation, if Belldandy told her she was really an angel.

But above all, she thought Keiichi's attitude.

Megumi had always shared a relationship with his brother, a special thread with his "Keiichan". So intimate a relationship, she saw clearly that he kept a huge secret about girls with whom he lived.

Megumi was not his sister for nothing.

Not to mention all the times he had clumsily attempted to hide things, when she was asked some questions, or it had something happen ... Not natural.

First, she had come to see his brother in the dormitory car club, only to find that he lived in a cozy temple with a beautiful woman.

What story suspicious, especially on Keiichi.

She also remembered the time she had been transformed in a car. At the time she had put it on the account of a dream, but with everything that had happened since, it was clear that this was not a dream.

If she could still do all these details, all these adventures, on account of his imagination and chances of life, clear evidence is the time they had lost all memory at the same time.

Megumi remembered that day very clearly. She had gone to see her brother and her friends for a drink after a breakup with her boyfriend of the moment.

She still did not know what had happened, but less than two hours later they had lost all memory and forgotten who they were and what their relationships to each other. The pinnacle of bizarre was reached when she saw the cat talk (and lie) about them.

A talking cat?

This was proof that all this was not normal, his last doubts were gone, plain and simple.

However Megumi was not worried. Even if he was hiding a secret obviously huge, it was clear that his brother was happy and the girls with whom he lived were women well, even extraordinarily well.

The only downside ... Is that Keiichi did not tell her. He kept to himself.

Megumi knew his brother was acting on what he thought was best, he did not tell her because he did not know how to tell her. It was not a problem of trust but of courage. Keiichi was so timid and indecisive.

If only he could bring himself to tell her, it would relieve a weight and it would make her so happy.

off course, she could to go directly to Keiichi and demand explanations. Or ask to Belldandy.

But ... NOT. His brother had to decide freely to confide in her. She should not force him, it definitely spoil something. His brother had wanted to keep it a secret.

What would she to do? Tell him she knew everything (or almost) and he could do absolutely nothing to hide? It would not have been a very kind gesture.

So be it. She accepted the situation, hoping that one day, Keiichi would explain voluntarily.

Anyway, his immediate problem was his motorcycle. It was now time to ask for help. Skuld could always look at his vehicle and provide advice.

Anyway, she had nothing particular to do today. So why not go to the temple, in the worst case, she could always have a good time with her brother and her friends.

After getting up, having made his toilet and took a quick breakfast, Megumi mounted his motorcycle and went quietly to the temple Tarikihongan.

The breakfast was very simple. The meal last night was still in the stomachs of everyone, and no one was hungry, especially not Keiichi nor Nicolas. The beginning of the conversation was fairly standard. "Did you sleep well? "" How-do you feel this morning? "" Do you need something? "... Etc. Keiichi and Belldandy asked.

After explaining that everything was fine and that the questions "ordinary" had received their responses, the important part of the discussion would begin.

"Okay, so today I go back to heaven to try to determine what universe is our guest. Skuld, you come too, "Urd said.

The little sister was not happy. She hated taking orders, especially of Urd, on the other hand, she was thrilled to go back to heaven to be able to do experiments on samples of Nicolas, with his equipment.

But she did not intend to show it.

"What for? "Asked the Norn of the future.

"To help me of course. I can do computer searches on the system, but I'll need your help to get the data you've collected. "Urd said.

"I can very well give you my results right away and let you program them yourself. If you need help you have only to ask the goddesses of trainees Yggdrasyl control center, you know they are always eager to impress their superiors. "Replied Skuld.

"Oh, but I'm planning to make them work, too. However, you will still have to come because you're the one on which I can really count on in a problem. It's your machine that got us into this mess, then you'll help us out, "insisted the Norn of the past.

Skuld was about to protest strongly but it would not have time.

"She's right, Skuld, Neesan needs your help. Nicolas also. We need you to do your best. We are all counting on you. "Belldandy said Skuld before going behind to put his hands on the shoulders of his younger sister.

As always, a request from his beloved older sister stimulated the enthusiasm of Skuld. It must be said that Belldandy had this ability to ask it simply with such kindness that even demons were struggling to say no.

"Please. There's only you who can help me in this really work "Urd said with an air of supplication as" sneaky "as possible.

A petition (at least that's what Skuld thought) from Urd, and a request for Bell ... It was enough to convince to come Skuld.

"It's good you can count on me" Skuld said, drawing himself up in a posture of pride fills.

("It works every time") Urd thought, hiding his laughter within, not without difficulty.

Apart from Skuld and Belldandy, no one here was taken in by the attitude of Urd. Keiichi, being familiar, does not protest.

"Well it seems that you'll be alone today, Nicolas" said Keiichi.

"Really? Why? "Asked the strange boy.

"Me and Bell, have university courses and then we have work ahead of us to" Whirlwind. " We return to 19 hours "

"Well, have a nice day. Me in the meantime I'll do some research on the Internet, I have some things to check "I replied.

"I left you a bento in the fridge. Just warm it up 2 minutes in the microwave. "Belldandy adds, before continuing," If you need anything, ask Banpei and Sigel. They will be happy to help you better. "

"Well, thank you for everything."

When breakfast was over, everyone got ready for his business of the day. Belldandy did the dishes, Keiichi prepared his bag and pulled out his bike, Skuld downloaded the data she had collected about Nicolas, and Urd ... Lay on the couch to watch the replay of an episode of "Winter Storm", until Skuld is ready.

Nicolas, meanwhile, went on the keyboard that he had lent to do some research.

When Skuld had finished his preparations she went to see Urd to prevent it was ready.

"Skuld, I have a favor to ask." Urd said.

"What? "Asked Skuld.

"While we are gone, I would like you to tell Banpei and Sigel monitor this guy. To note everything he does. To examine which websites he frequent, and especially if he tries to contact someone, and if so, then who and why "enumerated her big sister.

"Well, I admit, but it's not polite to spy on people. "Argued the Norn of the future.

"Skuld, if this boy does well, we will have proof that we can trust him. If this is not the case, we will prove that we had reason to spy on him. As far as I know, this is not a demon, but we must not "guard down" so far. For someone came here "by accident" since yesterday, he knows us too much, in my opinion. "Urd explained.

"Belldandy said to trust him, he would explain when the time comes. And then he did not come by itself. It's my machine ... "

This discomfort did not escape Urd which filled the "loophole".

"Exactly, you must help me to limit the damage. And if your machine had worked well at all? But someone had sabotaged? My mother for example, or Mara or another demon who seeks to trap us? What do you think? "Urd said.

Skuld thought a moment and nodded. For her, making a mistake in the design and use of his machine, was unthinkable ..

"Another reason for my suspicion is that neither the spells that I have raised, or your preliminary tests have given results. To top it all, he refuses to explain. All that is ... Too. We must use all means to unravel the mystery. "Urd said.

"This boy, however, did not look mean. He has done nothing wrong so far, "continued Skuld.

"I'm not saying he is a bad person... But I'm suspicious. Remember the case of the "angel eater". Lind had come here with the best intentions. Yet it was a trap set by my mother. Was almost losing everything. I was ripped off " World of Elegance, "you were almost kidnapped" Noble Scarlet. "For a few minutes Belldandy became a demon and we fought. She was able to purify the" servant demon "... But imagine if Hilde had implanted it, in someone a less pure, like me or Peorth? You know what would happen? "

Urd paused to regain his composure who began to escape her.

"I'll tell you what would have happened. We would become demons and we would be going through hell. I know my mother, she would have been delighted to welcome you and Belldandy like her new "daughters", with me, off course. Today, you could to be calling Hilde "mama". Keiichi himself would become the plaything of an evil Belldandy. She would love as much as before. But with a heart of a demon, she would have had no qualms to doing at him, the same thing that Hilde has tried to do her. Keiichi would surely be very happy, anyway, right now ... with his mind turned and his soul enslaved to her "Belldandy demon" for eternity. You could also to lost forever, Banpei, Sigel ... and Sentaro "ended the Norn of the past.

Skuld's face became white as a ghost.

"I do not see what Sentaro has to do with it. "She said.

"But you're right about everything else. It is obvious that it can not be a coincidence. My machines are free from defect. That's okay, I activate the internal detection systems of the house. All he will do or say in the temple will be recorded and any discrepancies will be reported. Needless to involve Banpei or Sigel. "Skuld said.

"Skuld, it's not often but there's times when I have to admit it: you're great" Urd said, smiling.

"Thank you, I know" replied Skuld, without any modesty.

"But I see very clearly what you mean. It's not often, as you said, but for once, I must admit you're right "said the Norn of the future.

Urd and Skuld stretched a finger toward one another, in hook, to sign their "alliance" with a surprisingly sincere smile on their faces.

"Cross of wood. Iron Cross. If I lie ... "Skuld started.

"If I lie, I go to hell" ended Urd.

They often compete, but when they combine to make common cause, they form a formidable team.

After the departure of Keiichi and Belldandy, during the journey which took them to the university, Keiichi posed a question to Belldandy.

"You think it was right to leave him alone? "He asked you to his goddess.

"Of course Keiichi. I'm sure he will take good care of the house and as they accommodate well. There is nothing to worry about. "She replied.

"It's not my concern. I just wonder if it's not a bit risky. You know, you and I lead an ordinary life ... Which is not ordinary. Between the demons, the other goddesses, ninjas, ghosts, etc. my family ... I'm worried about what might happen. "Keiichi explained.

Belldandy thinks for a moment. "Oh, Keiichi, you have to believe. If it nothing happens, then there is no need for concern and if there is something going, then worry no use. But choosing to trust someone and see that trust rewarded is something wonderful, "said the Norn of the present.

"Nevertheless, I understand what you mean. I think you should not worry. Banpei and Sigel are there and then Nicolas is not weak "

"What do you mean by that? "Keiichi is surprised.

"Skuld does not realize is, at first, but soon, Urd and I realized that Nicolas is absolutely insensitive to the magic. "She replied.

"Like" Mechanics? "" Keiichi wanted to know.

The "Mechanics" are a form of life comparable in many respects to robots. At one point one of them had been broken, and went to see Keiichi to be repaired. Once the surprise had passed, Keiichi had done an excellent job and had earned the respect of "Mechanics" and the friendship of some of them.

Having no money to pay him but wanting to show their gratitude, they offered him all out of tools. These tools were apparently identical to those of humans, but when a machine "human" was repaired with, increased performance compared to what they should be. An extraordinary gift and a precious token of friendship.

"No, not like the" Mechanics ", Keiichi. The magic works very poorly and very differently with the "Mechanics" but it exists nonetheless. In fact magic exists everywhere, it is inherently linked to the existence. All its own form of magic Keiichi. You also have magic in you, you're soaked. Humans, animals, plants, stones themselves. Everything is imbued with magic ... But not Nicolas. "Explained the goddess.

"How come? "

"I do not know. It's like he came from a world where magic does not exist at all ... Which is impossible since the magic is an essential component of life. Exist without magic, it's like trying to drive a car without gasoline or tire. Yet Nicolas emits no magic, he completely refractory. Urd tried, against my advice, analyze it with any spell she knows, but nothing worked. That's why I say that Nicolas is not weak. If something divine or demonic happens, nothing will happen to him. "

"Good. I guess you're right, "agreed Keiichi.

Quietly, the two lovers continued on their way to university.

Everyone was gone. I remained in the temple. Sigel and Banpei watching the surroundings with exemplary zeal. At times I wonder if these are not the children themselves, too. Robot or not robot.

Anyway, after spending a few minutes walking around the garden, I decided to go do some research on the internet, waiting for the return of everyone when the sound of motorcycle stopped in front of the temple.

I prepared to see Keiichi and Belldandy back, surely they had forgotten something, but it was not them.

I did not see it right away because she was wearing a helmet, but it was a girl that I "knew" well, somehow.

I'm almost say his name. However, having never met "officially" Megumi Morisato, she would to be surprised if I Had called her by his name and would have raised questions that I did not want to answer.

I would respect the secrecy of Keiichi and the goddesses, without lying to them, however, I was just not a fan of long conversations.

So feign surprise and ignorance was still the best thing to do.

Megumi was only half surprised to see the boy. She meets the women she had never seen in this temple and that seemed to live as if they were at home was not a new phenomenon. What was new, though, is that he was a boy.

"Hello. I'm Megumi Morisato. Does Keiichi is here please? "She asked to me.

Obviously. I forgot that I did not understand Japanese and it is only the spell of belldandy who permitted to Keiichi and me to understand the linguage of other.

However, there was no one around to serve as an interpreter, so I tried to make myself understood simply.

"Do you speak English? " I replied, with "shola child" skills ".

"Damn! "Megumi, who had thought for a moment believed that the unknown speak Japanese as well as girls who lived in the temple.

"A ... A few, "she says with his accent" Japanese ", which made his" English "as bad as my accent" French. "

Although it was difficult, we could speak. I will write here, a version "improved" from the conversation we had, for simplicity.

"Hello, I'm Megumi Morisato. Does Keiichi is here please? "Repeated the girl in an" English "approximate.

"He just left for university with Belldandy" said Nicolas.

"Damn. I knew I should not have to stop at this store. I lost 20 minutes, so that I could do it by returning home. This is too stupid. "Megumi said.

"Well, too bad. Anyway, I came to see Skuld. "

"She is not there either. She and Urd uh ... Had something to fair overall. "The boy tell her.

"Do you know when do they have to come back? "

"No. In fact I understand that it could be quite long. Perhaps several days. "the boy explained to Megumi.

After meeting with goddesses and some Keiichi's friends, as Chihiro, met someone, relatively normal, as Megumi, wasn't more a problem for Nicolas. At first it was a "reflex of surprise," but he had quickly adapted.

"Raaaahhhhh. Such a shame. I came for nothing. "Megumi sighed.

"Listen ... If you want me to convey their message, or if you want to get something to drink ... "Suggested Nicolas.

"Hm? Thank you, I will gladly some tea, "said Keiichi's little sister.

Nicolas did not know how to prepare tea. He did not like it because he had always believed, that the tea tasted like flavored hot water and no real taste.

Luckily for Megumi, Belldandy had left a coffee pot full of tea, just in case. Not wanting to bother to redo much heat in a saucepan, Nicolas poured a cup of cold tea and made her warm in the microwave for one minute.

While waiting for his tea is ready, Megumi had sat before the coffee table where she used to drink his tea when it was prepared by Belldandy.

Until the tea was ready, I sat in front of Megumi, not knowing how to begin the conversation.

"By the way, I forgot to ask. Especially do not take offense, sir, but ... Who are you? "Asked the girl.

"Indeed I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nicolas. "Replied the boy.

"You are obviously foreign. You are an account of three sisters who live here? "Megumi asked.

"Not really, we met yesterday and as I had accommodation problems, they offered me to stay here, the time to find a solution. This is one reason why Urd and Skuld are absent "I explained.

In fact, all that was true, technically. I had actually met the goddesses yesterday. In addition, Urd and Skuld had gone to heaven to identify which universe I was, to find a way to take me at home.

However, I wanted to be more honest with Megumi. Certainly, she would not have believed me, unless I had told the truth about Belldandy and her sisters. What I was very tempted to do, though I had decided that for the moment at least, I would respect their privacy.

Despite the language barrier, Megumi saw that the boy to whom she spoke did not tell him everything. Another troubling attitude to add to the long list of quirks of this place. Another mystery, and a small sense of sadness mixed with exasperation rose to his heart.

Belldandy and Keiichi have offered to host this boy. This was probably the truth, however.

"Bing, Bing, Bing" said the oven-microwave.

"Ah, it's your tea, I will fetch it." I exclaimed, getting up to fetch the tea in the kitchen.

"This boy is helpful in any case," thought Megumi, who was consolation for his disappointment with a cup of tea.

"Here. I hope it is not too hot, I did not used to make tea " I explained, by putting the cup to my host.

"It's nothing. I can wait until it cools. Anyway I have nothing more to do at the moment. "Said Keiichi's little sister.

"In fact, I've not asked, but, what brings you here? What do you speak with Skuld? "I asked curiously.

"Well, there's a thing that is wrong with my bike, but I can not determine what it is. I came for ask to Skuld if she could "take a look," or, by default, to my brother. I think there should be someone else checks. I thought that, perhaps, with new eyes ... "Megumi Morisato explained.

"I understand. Sorry they are all gone. "

"By the way, and you, what are you doing here? "She asked.

"Well, as I have told you, I have a housing problem and ... "I began to tell, when Megumi interrupted me.

"No, no. This is not what I meant. In fact ... I wanted to ask you why are you in Japan. You came to study as Belldandy you too? Or you are there for tourism, perhaps? "Circumscribed the friend of Urd.

Studying? Here? In Japan? A Nekomi? While I have 28 years? To study what? I imagined at the Institute Nekomi, currently attending classes. I had trouble not laughing. I also would have been wrong, because the circumstances would actually put me in a classroom of Nekomi, in the near future ... But once again, we'll talk later

For now, you just have to say I did not know what to say. So I told the truth, somehow.

"No, I'm here on vacation rather" I replied.

"On vacation? So you had problems with last minute booking your hotel? "Asked Megumi.

"No, I do not have a hotel, in fact everything is decided without me just by chance. I am the first surprise, to be in this country, "I replied awkwardly but honestly.

"Huh? By chance? Where are you from? "She asked, surprised by the answer of Nicolas.

"In France".

"... Excuse me. You say you've arrived here in Japan, from France, by "chance" without that you have wanted? "Exclaimed Megumi with staring eyes, more and more surprised.

"Yes, it is true that, as said that's enough ... Disconcerting. Nevertheless it is true "I replied.

As I said, I did not betray the secret of Keiichi and the goddesses, but I did not lie to Megumi. So I did my best to tell the truth without revealing the secret.

Once the surprise had passed, Megumi looked at the young man a little differently. She could tell he was hiding something, too. But he seemed quite uncomfortable with this idea and trying to tell her the truth whenever possible.

It was ... Cute.

Anyway, it was obvious he would have done a very bad liar, as his own brother.

Taking a sip of tea, Keiichi's little sister continued. "Good. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy being here. "

Very good question. How did I feel? Beyond their natural look, what were my emotions over the situation?

Two days earlier, I was alone, brooding thinking about my mother that I had lost. Today I was in my favorite manga, talking to nice people and very caring. That I felt in my inner?

"I do not know. I'm still pretty ... Disoriented "I explained with sincerity.

"I can understand that. Well ... Since you are here among us, what do you do next? "She asked you, putting the cup.

"I do not know. Besides, I'm not sure to stay long. "

"Good. If I can help you with anything ... Please let me know. The guests of my friends are my friends. "Megumi explained, finishing his tea.

"With that, I will not bother you any longer. I'll go to the store, Chihiro may have an opinion on my problem. "

After politely said goodbye, Megumi took his helmet and went on his motorcycle.

I liked that moment. Of normality, a nice girl, a chance to be nice to someone as I was with my mother ... I liked being helpful. When my mother was still in life, I liked prepare her packed meals, wash his hair, to pass him the TV remote control while she was lounging on the couch ... Although I am not as Belldandy, I liked taking care of people with whom I felt an affinity. Morisato Megumi was, maybe, one of them.

Anyway, one thing was sure in my mind: she had doubts. And not "only" about me. It was clear she had questions, she knew things ... But preferred to play the role of the "who does not know."

I'd have to talk with Keiichi, on the occasion.

Urd and Skuld had just arrived in paradise. Although they feel perfectly comfortable in the temple, it was still good to review their own house in heaven, from time to time.

Skuld, who two hours earlier did not go to heaven, were now eager to test the data it had collected, with his best material.

Certainly, on Earth she could find ways of striking new techniques and materials totally unknown in heaven, but it was in his private laboratory up there, its best machines built since time immemorial, improved millions and millions of times, were the best performing, most sophisticated.

Skuld lingered a few moments before his toy box. It was a simple box, which was about his size. There was nothing exceptional. A simple wooden toy chest as have all the children...

Its peculiarity was that it was through him that Skuld had discovered his gift and his love for machines.

When she was really very young, one day, she saw a screw was defeated. Skuld, almost without knowing why, had given up using one of the earrings of his mother, who was dropped. She did not know at all to use, or even how.

But his brain, already great, had vaguely grasped how to replace the screw in place. Stop using one of the earring, she had turned the screw in the right direction to make it back in the toy box.

This experience was much more fun than the toys in the toy box. Still crawling like a baby (because it was still one), Skuld was looking around other screws back into place.

She did not find, by cons, she discovered many things to repair. She had found her calling.

Even before she could talk or walk, Skuld knew repair. Before learning to read, she could draw up plans for designing machines.

What a joy it was for her to receive a tool kit as his first birthday present.

Be transferred to the maintenance center Yggdrasyl his age was his greatest pride. Even today.

That's why Skuld hated being treated "like a child." She was responsible for the maintenance of Yggdrasyl. A prestigious position ... That person before it, could not take very long.

Skuld would remember these times fondly. That was so long there's, well before the world began. Yet, on the other hand, it's like it was yesterday.

Allowing herself a moment of sentimental overflow, she pinned against his old toy box and looked at the small screw that she had given at the time, like it was a friend she had not seen for ages .

After his "homecoming," Skuld decided it was time to insert the data she had collected about Nicolas its the most powerful machines that she possessed. On human realm, the results were disappointing, but here, in his laboratory, not a mystery any issue resist her for long.

In fact, it took half a day in order to obtain satisfactory results. The challenge was to his measure, which was rare. She had to invent new science, to develop new testing protocols, mobilizing all its resources to achieve his objective.

When she had finished, she downloaded all on a USB key that she had brought from Earth and transmitted it to Urd.

Skuld liked this invention, the USB key. Of course, the skies had similar things, but much higher in contrast to the USB key, they could not work with computers Earth. While the USB device works equally well on earth or in heaven.

"Here. I'm done. Everything is on it. "She said, giving the USB key to Urd.

While Skuld took care data, Urd had made arrangements to access all the resources of Yggdrasil that to permitted his rank.

A few phone calls, administrative forms to be filled, an urgent meeting with the young goddesses who had assumed, somehow, his duties in his absence. Urd was busy, she also.

"Thank you" she replied, her eyes sparkling as before a new episode of "Winter Storm".

Once she had given the result of his work to his sister, Skuld moved again to its machines. She wanted to use them up before returning to Earth.

While kissing Skuld, lovingly, his machines, Urd had gone directly to his former position of director system. She was eager to insert data from the boy, in the computer Yggdrasyl.

She sat quietly in his office, entered his security codes, and then, when it was clearly recognized as "Urd chief administrator," she inserted the USB key containing the data.

Some might wonder how a USB device, manufactured on Earth, could operate with the heavenly computer system. In fact it is very simple.

Yggdrasil, as Niddhog, are central computer. Their only goal is the knowledge on the one hand, and maintaining balance in all the universe other hand. Everyone working for his own camp, while teaming up with the computer opponent.

For the sake of efficiency, they are able to extract data from anything. If Urd had tried to insert an "apple" like if was an "external device", it would have obtained the full history of the apple. Its genetic code, what seed she thrust etc. ...

The USB stick was "absorbed" in a sort of pink plastic and fully "shelled" by Yggdrasyl.

Urd was patiently waiting, the number of universes is infinite, so, Yggdrasil could take several minutes before finding the right match. Once determined, she could access all the data of the universe in question.

Trace the origins of the boy and clarify the mystery, would not pose any difficulty. For a computer expert divine as she, would be a game for kid.

Once all data collected, Skuld could insert them into his machine and return their visitor to the place from which he came.

In the worst case, Skuld could help. Of course, Urd was the most gifted to retrieve lost data, and search in this database "cosmic", but when it came to break security codes and entry records which only members of the assembly Heavenly, or god himself, were only ones with access, Skuld was the best.

Several times in fact they had been reprimanded for that. Urd had the annoying habit of wanting to stick his nose where she should not. Several times she had driven her little sister with her in his nonsense.

It was not the secrets that were interesting to her, but the pleasure of doing forbidden things. Or why she was introduced into the file of celestial Doublet? Why had she hack video files of the Valkyries, or seek some potion recipes prohibited?

When she was blocked, she asked Skuld unlock. Skuld refused at first, then when Urd looked at her with an air of determination like "There's only you who is able," Skuld creaked, carried away by vanity.

This time, however, it would not have the opportunity.

Indeed, when Yggdrasil eventually decrypt the data, the alarm sounds. The soft light from the walls of the control room turned red. A cacophony of alarm signals drowned the room.

The goddesses were completely panicked. They had not seen it since the great war against the demons.

Then simultaneously, all the goddesses had the same thought ... And turned their eyes toward Urd.

The latter was trying somehow to cut the alarm, but impossible to focus properly with all the noise.

Then as suddenly as it started, everything stopped. The air again became serene, as if the goddess of peace himself, had entered the room. Urd was still wondering how she had done, and especially why a brutal reaction from Yggdrasil.

Indeed, the Norn of the past had just entered data into the computer. She had not tried to break a secret code, where to enter a secure server. She had not broken any rules.

So why all the fuss?

The answer to his question appeared as a small ring on his left.

His phone service, a beautiful little device ivory, inlaid with gold border, apparently old, sounded peacefully.

The little bell, melodious, which only now breaking the silence of the room widespread reverberated on the walls, with a mixture of majesty and innocence.

Everybody guessed who was at the other end of the phone.

In other circumstances, Urd would have taken down immediately. However, his instinct told her that it was not a call of congratulations that the phone rang.

Moreover, it was only a matter of courtesy. When a God or Goddess wanted to talk to someone he could talk to him directly in his mind, as long as he was not a demon kingdom. Aside from that, the distance was not a problem.

However, for the sake of politeness, they used the phone, it gave the impression to those who received the call, he had the choice not to answer if he was too busy.

But this time, it was clear that there was no choice. Urd picked up the phone and said the smartest thing she could say:

"Hello? "

"Hello Urd. Please come to me. Skuld bring with you. "Replied a voice full of majesty.

If Urd felt no fear and no special respect towards his mother, he was very different from his father.

Of course, Urd loved his father and vice versa. She loved even push his patience to the limit. However, when she seemed to have made a mistake, she knew he could be particularly severe.

But Urd was the daughter of his mother. It is not the will of his father, even if he was the Almighty, who could make Urd more wise.

Taking the assurance which characterizes Urd replied.

"Dad. I will come, but at least tell me what happens. "She asked you in a resigned voice and deliberately mischievous, in order to mimic this coast especially overbearing mother.

"Urd. I'm waiting in my office with Skuld. "Was the only answer.

Urd then realized that the best way to get answers was still going to the office of his father.

Lind had just received a call direct. Chrono and she was again called to the office of the Almighty with all their baggage. Although it was not yet sure, it was likely that their mission was to begin immediately after the interview.

Chrono had wanted to carry her own luggage, though Lind offered to help her. Walking through the halls of heaven, she did not go unnoticed with its huge red bag. All deities are returned, asking all sorts of questions.

Some wondered why was it the young Valkyrie who carried the bag alone, others wondered while she carries on her back like an animal, instead of taking a small "dimensional case", in which it could any store, with a lighter weight. Others were simply curious when the contents of the bag.

The truth was that Chrono regarded all this as a workout. Physical strength on the one hand, but also on the other hand equilibrium. Wear this bag, which was five times bigger than she, while maintaining his balance, without compensating by magic, was a real challenge.

Lind might have been embarrassed to walk with an apprentice so packed. This was not the case. She was amused and pleased with the attitude if 'voluntarist' Chrono.

The first real upset came when they reached the elevator.

Indeed, the bag could hardly walk out the door. Lind had to snuggle up against while Chrono would select somehow the stage concerned.

The elevators of buildings of Paradise do not work quite like those of earth. They will not "only" up and down to stop at a particular floor. They also travel to other administrative wings. In fact, it was more vehicles that transport passengers from one point to another, than just elevators connected by cables.

Administrative buildings are huge, employing millions of people, not all goddesses, far from it. All services are heavenly together. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Defence, Finance (or rather the administration of resources allocated to services) Science etc. ... All resided in the same place next to each other. There is thousands of buildings, training grounds, spaces of relaxation, residential cities ...

In fact, it is as if we had taken all the administrative services of an entire planet in one city.

And this gigantic complex of several tens of kilometers, represented only a small part of the whole of Paradise.

The bulk of the structure were crossed with hundreds of pipes, to allow "elevators (or rather the shuttles) to move around. As the electrical signals that travel along the synapses of a human brain.

Impressive architecture ... And very beautiful.

Designers, or rather the designer (ie the Almighty) had fully considered the importance of beauty when he built this place. It was beautiful. Visitors could spend years visiting, without tiring the wonder of this place.

It would take hours to explain in detail. Let's just say that each piece was a work of art. Paint on all ceilings, at least as beautiful as the Sistine Chapel.

The doors were all admirable work and ingenuity, but all were not rectangular. Some were gothic, oriental other more ... Or in styles unknown to mankind.

Rest areas were not left out, they were of all sorts. Botanical gardens, museums, sports grounds, swimming pools ... Even with amusement rides and amusement arcade.

Contrary to what one might think, there was not as goddesses who worked there. You could also encounter beings from other people, fairies, nature spirits ... Aliens, the departed souls. All creatures smart enough and willing to live and work in paradise were welcome.

Depending on their nature, however, they underwent various treatments in order to live. A human being would still living in Paradise ... Could simply not come. For the simple reason that a human exists in four dimensions and the sky is him in 21 dimensions.

He had to go through a "gateway" that "adapting" the body for it to enter.

Heaven as hell, never refused those who came to them, provided they bend some rules.

However, I will talk about the admissions requirements again. Back rather Lind and Chrono.

About lifts, surely some will ask me, why not instead use a system of "teleportation", especially as each goddess, having reached the level to work here, mastered the "teleportation" by herself. With few exceptions loan, as Skuld.

The first reason concerned the creatures that had no ability to teleport. They therefore needed to more conventional means.

The second reason was to maintain stability "dimensional" in this place. Fold space time transmit the material instantly from one point to another or manipulate reality, not done lightly. Excessive use would eventually transform the complex into a kind of random space where even goddesses could not find their way.

Other residents not survive with such changes.

This is why this place of heaven severely limited the use of magic. It was also one of the reasons why the deity wearing a seal which limited their powers.

When the two Valkyries, reached their destination, and managed to extract the lift despite the volume of the bag, they breathed a sigh of relief. Travel in such conditions ... They were not pressed again.

Once they were outside, and handed their trip (which was reminiscent of the adventures of the famous Nintendo plumber through all kind of pipes), they flew slowly to the office of the Almighty.

The hallway was surprisingly humble. One would think that the "path to God" is more beautiful than any other.

There was nothing, because it considered the modesty and humility as important things, applying both to himself that his creations.

All the deities were also educated in this regard.

The hallway was pure white but unpretentious. No beautiful paintings or sculptures finely crafted as one would find around the surrounding buildings.

Near the door, down the hall, seats were installed on each side. A beverage dispenser was located next to the door. It was a magic dealer. Depending on the species to which you belong, he distributed different drinks. Coca-cola, tea, chocolate milk, coffee, lemon fanta etc ... for creatures from Earth. Goddesses, demons, aliens etc ... had access to other beverages. It was enough to select the "refresh" desired and press the button.

Between the seats there was a small table with all kinds of magazines, newspapers, etc ... on the news in heaven.

In short, it was a waiting room very ordinary, yet comfortable.

On the door it was written with a blue sky and heavenly language "Kami-sama Office. Please knock before entering. "

God did not "secretary" to make appointments or take care of his mail.

One might ask why Lind and Chrono had chosen this time to come by the way "administrative" rather than directly infly to the sky, as they did recently.

Two reasons. The first was the bag Chrono too big to fly properly.

The second was that, this time, the Almighty was not in his private observatory, but in his office at the administrative center. In these cases, it was much more convenient to use the conventional path.

Lind stood with dignity but without excessive pride at the door, Chrono was right behind her, completely exhausted.

Slowly but firmly, "fighting wing" knocked three times on the door and entered, followed by Chrono.

The creator was there. Sitting in the chair in his office.

"Commander Lind, soldier Chrono, hello. Are you ready to accomplish your mission? "Asked the Lord.

"Commander Lind ready my lord," replied the "fighting wing."

"Soldier Chrono ready" added Chrono, being martial possible, the effect is completely ruined by the huge bag she dragged.

Almighty could not help smiling at this show.

"I see that, indeed, you have prepared for any eventuality. Well, it only remains to wait for my daughters. "Kami-sama said.

While Chrono blushed on hearing these words, Lind raised his eyebrows.

"Forgive me Almighty, but your girls will leave the house Morisato and come here? "Asked Lind.

"In fact, Urd and Skuld returned this morning to search the boy that you need to protect. As their research will not succeed, and to simplify things, I called them directly. My two daughters are expected to arrive herein some moments "explained the LORD.

Indeed, the door opened unceremoniously. Urd moody, entered without knocking, came demand explanations.

She was about to say something but the sight of Lind and Chrono with his huge bag interrupted her.

"Lind? Chrono? What are you doing here? "She asked surprised to see her friends in the office of his father.

The answer to his question came Kami-sama himself.

"These two Valkyries are there for their knowledge of the land of their future assignment. They go down again with you in the temple, with a mission of protection. By the way, hello Urd. '

Urd was taken aback. She had absolutely not anticipated this development of the situation. A mission of protection? Why? Protect whom? What? But at least one of these fears were confirmed: there was danger, and if his father had decided to award two Valkyries their protection, including "fighting wing" in person, is that the situation was particularly worrying.

It was Skuld who spoke. It was some time she had not seen her father, even when all that was still living in Paradise, he was very busy.

Advancing without paying attention to goddesses, much less conversation, she squeezed her father in her arms.

"Hi Dad. I'm so glad to see you. "She said affectionately.

The father of three Norns put his hand on the head of his daughter affectionately stroking. Although unintentionally, she was at the origin of the current problem. This does not question the recovering paternal pride Kami-sama for his child who, despite her young age, was able to do what he was supposed to do one.

"I am also glad to see you Skuld. "He said with affection and kindness.

The atmosphere had changed completely. Everyone was relaxed before the show simple but touching. A few moments passed without anyone saying anything, until God speaks again.

"So, Urd, Lind and Chrono, here present, will go down with you to ensure the safety of your new guest. I expect from you that you the assisted your best, "he said.

"Huh? This is the guy that should be protected? But why? What is the danger? Besides, if there's a real risk it why not bring them here instead? It will be safer than anywhere else. " Urd replied, not knowing what to say.

Ceasing to caress the head of Skuld, their father walked a little above his desk.

"If you want the answer to this question, I oughta put a" lock ". This information is the "upper confidence." Are you okay? "Kami-sama asked.

Urd was not overjoyed at the idea that he is a "lock" in the throat. The idea that he installs a kind of "spiritual lock" that prevents reveal what his father would say, was as nice as the idea that he put a leash on the dog.

However, this would dispel all concerns and allow them to know where they stand with the boy who was now living at home.

"Good. Ok I agree "said the Norn of the past.

"Skuld? Are you agree too? "Asked the Almighty to his youngest daughter.

Indeed, if Urd agreed to wear a "lock" to know, this is not necessarily the case Skuld. She had to accept the lock ... Or out of the room, as long as the Almighty communicates information without revealing them to Skuld.

However, he was out of the question for Skuld, Urd know that things and not her. They had come together, they stay together in this case.

"It's okay! "Exclaimed the Norn of the future.

"Very well, then please lean toward me both please. "Kami-sama asked.

A small wave passed from the hands of father to his two daughters and incrusted in their throat without leaving obvious traces.

"Good. So now here are the answers to the questions you ask. "Kami-sama began. "This young man has a particular universe, I watch for a long time. This universe is also not connected to Yggdrasil. "

The four goddesses looked eternal with staring eyes. What she had heard was absolutely against nature. Outside of Paradise or Hell, all the kingdoms of all worlds, all dimensions were related to Yggdrasil and Niddhog. The idea of a "third world" independent, in addition to the heavens and Nifflheim was ... Inconceivable.

Skuld then spoke, taken aback.

"But father, it is impossible. This cosmic configuration can not function. A world that no longer draws its energy from Yggdrasil disappears in a few hours. "

Almighty sat back in his chair.

"Normally yes. Yet this universe ... particular is as I said. The rules of life are different. In fact they are similar to those found on Earth, but different at the same time. At first, I intended to settle with Hilde, to connect it to Niddhog and Yggdrasil, but I abandoned that idea. Indeed, when I saw that the world was able to exist ... Without us, I decided to see if humans could, they too, survive without the interference of the gods, or demons. So I took some steps to keep hidden from view Hilde and demons far ... And there is no question that changed. "Explained the LORD.

"If you do not want it to be known, why not have causes dimensional travel to this world is impossible? "Urd asked.

"I thought I had done ... I still wonder how my little Skuld has managed to go. There is one passage that leads there. A single pass. At least that's what I thought. "His father replied.

A sense of pride mixed with sadness fills Skuld. Pride, because she managed to surprise his father. Surprise "one who knows", it is not easy. Grief, because she had made a mistake which annoyed.

"Since Skuld is gone anyway in this world, and in addition, she brought someone a special case of addition, I decided that it was urgent ... To wait and watch. Clearly there is something going on, forces are at work and I want more information before deciding if I act, or not "God continued.

"More? Dad, you know almost everything. You have nothing you focus a little and soon you will know everything you want to know. "Urd lodged.

"It is not as simple. "Replied the Almighty" ... and you know perfectly "

"What this boy is it a special case? "Asked the Norn of the past.

Wrinkling is appeared on the front of Kami-sama.

"The answer to this question ... Is irrelevant, and belongs to a privacy level even higher. Even members of the Assembly of heaven are not informed. I can not tell you. It is a secret that will be revealed to all created beings at the same time. What you need to know is that this is an earthling ordinary unremarkable other than its own species, "he replied

"Insensitivity to the Magic is not a characteristic of the earthling. "Urd replied.

"In the world where it comes from, though. Your magic will not work either on his clothes if you tried. "God explained.

"For magic to work on them and hers, you must create certain conditions that do not exist in their world. "He continued.

Then suddenly, a truth struck Urd.

"Wait, you said Lind Chrono and coming back down with us to ensure its protection is not it? '

"Precisely. "God confirmed.

"So ... It means ... He will stay with us in the temple? "Urd exclaimed, not really" delighted "by the idea.

"Absolutely. So I want you to take good care of him. About abandons the idea of cookies sincerity. Like magic does not work, they will be ineffective anyway "said the Almighty.

"I never had the intention to use such methods" Urd said with as much innocence as possible.

"Urd, I am Kami-sama, but before that, I am your father, I know. "God said in a neutral tone.

Urd did not answer, looking up, trying not to sound concerned.

"Chrono and Lind are therefore responsible for its protection, when both of you, my daughters, I count on you to help them. This boy already suffered enough I hope that you will help to adapt to his new life. Given the potential risks it faces, and your responsibility, I also believe he deserves some compensation, it will therefore be entitled to a wish in a very short time. '

Urd was more amazed. It was not in the habit of the Almighty to grant a wish "to compensate". He considered that the misfortunes of life ... Were part of life and that everyone should cope.

If his father had given a vow to each person struck by misfortune in the world ...

The only situations where their father granted a wish, without going through Yggdrasil, were when he estimated to have a "debt." It was rare that god has the feeling of having a "debt" for someone.

After all, it is rather the rest of creation, except the demons, who had a "debt" to god, because he ahd created them.

Why god thinked to have a "debt" to Nicolas? Urd, who had hoped for an explanation, had had very few satisfactory answers and many more questions. In addition, according to his father, "danger" was not removed. There were forces that were acting at work in the shadows.  
>At least she could be reassured against the attitude of the boy.<p>

"I have one last question though. "Urd said.

"I'm listening," replied his father.

"How is it that we know? "Urd asked.

"Huh? '

"How is it that this boy knew who I was, myself, Skuld, Keiichi and Belldandy even before we told him when he arrived at the temple? "Urd said.

The four goddesses, then saw forming on the face of the Almighty emotion they had ever seen.

Amazement.

Chihiro counted the seconds on the clock. Nothing. Still nothing. Not a single customer. She had done all she could do. The inventory, cleaning, repairs, accounting. This latter task was, unfortunately, was the fastest.

She felt completely an idle. The creator of "Whirlwind" had spent the last two hours playing play on her computer... But after two hours, "Freecel", "Backgammon" and "Winmine" could no longer drive his boredom.

In addition to boredom, she had financial problems. Customers were increasingly rare. Sports cars were not very fashionable at the moment. But she still had to eat, pay their taxes, the store location, water, electricity suppliers ... And Keiichi.

The "WHIRLWIND" needed a new life, it was increasingly evident.

The visit of Nicolas yesterday had temporarily increased her morale. He recalled many fond memories. However, yesterday ... That was yesterday, and now she was in the doldrums.

"Cling".

The noise of the bell store entrance Chihiro startled surprise and joy. CUSTOMER!

It could be a customer. Keiichi and Belldandy would not be there in half an hour, Tamiya and Ootaki had left the city for the day, Sora was on his mechanics course, and other members of the club were on call.

"Hello. It's someone? "A voice asked enthusiastic and youthful.

"Crack" ... This are the noise that broke the spirit of the owner of the "WHIRLWIND" when she recognized the voice.

It was not a client.

"Hello Megumi" Chihiro sighed.

"Hello Chihiro. You look tired. I may bother you? "Megumi asked, intrigued by the reaction of her friend.

"Do not get me wrong, but hearing the doorbell, I was hoping a customer. I could really use these days "said Chihiro.

"Ah, I understand. Well good news, I just work for you. "Megumi explained.

"Let me guess: Take a look at your bike for half the price? "Quipped the manager.

Megumi wished his application in more subtle ways to increase his chances of getting a "yes", but Chihiro knew well Megumi and had instantly understood everything.

"Ben ... You know, I do not think it is much, and as I am still a student, I do not have a lot of money ... "Pleaded the little sister Keiichi.

"It's good. I'll take a look and I'll fix it for half-price. I was bored anyway, "conceded the expert automobile ... Before recovering.

"Unless there's parts it to change course." She explained.

"Sure," grinned the "client".

Megumi did get the bike in the back room of "WHIRLWIND" eager to see what Chihiro was to determine the problem.

"So, what happens to your bike? "She asked.

"Well actually I do not know. I think it makes a funny noise for some time. Yet I have checked everything, rechecked, disassembled, reassembled ... But I still can not find what is wrong. "Detailing Megumi.

"Well, then I'll watch.

Chihiro spent the next 20 minutes to carry out some basic checks. Sometimes the most difficult problems can be solved with the simplest tests, but performed by another person.

This was not the case this time, but Chihiro was not surprised. If the failure had escaped an expert like Megumi is that it must be more complex than might have been expected.

One solution would have been to keep going, regardless of the problem, until it occur more visible, but then it would be extremely risky. Every day people die because they chose not to worry about a mechanical problem with their vehicle.

Before Chihiro had time to start checking more complex, the ring of "WHIRLWIND" heard again.

"Cling".

"A true customer this time," Chihiro hoped.

Once again his hopes were disappointed.

"Hello boss" said a voice enthusiastic and youthful but less sweet than Megumi.

The stars for a moment had shined in the eyes of Chihiro went out. This change of mood also not escaped to Belldandy. She accompanied Keiichi, and saw a flash of yellow joy in the spirit of Chihiro, now replaced by the dark blue melancholy.

But there was more to bring down the "chief mechanic". Flouted the adversity she grinned and bowed politely Belldandy and Keiichi.

"You do not look good" ventured Belldandy. "Something wrong? '

"It is that obvious? "Chihiro replied. "In fact, I'm bored, I have not seen a customer of the day. There I Keiichi's sister who came to me to check his bike, but ... "Chihiro began to explain before being interrupted by Keiichi.

"Megumi is here? "He asked.

"Hi Keiichan. Hello Bell "exclaimed Megumi out of the back of the store.

"Hello Megumi" replied politely Belldandy.

"What's wrong with your bike? "Directly asked his older brother.

Megumi again explained the problem she met with his motorcycle. The three humans and the goddess then returned to the bottom of the store to inspect the vehicle capricious.

Keiichi in turn threw a quick glance, without being able to determine what is not working.

The three mechanics began to exchange ideas, while Belldandy raised her hands above the bike uttering an incantation.

"What is she trying to do? "Chihiro asked.

"It's uh ... A kind of blessing uh ... Her family, uh ... "Keiichi tried to explain.

Before he could finish I, Belldandy said "The bike to cramp."

"A CRAMP? "They exclaimed all three, not knowing what to think of this statement.

Belldandy put his hands on one of the tubes of the bike between the seat and the wheel.

"It seems that it comes from there." Added the goddess.

Chihiro took a wrench and used it to tap along the tube.

"Bong. '

"Bong. '

"Bong. '

"Cling. '

"Bong. '

"Cling? "As surprised, simultaneously, three mechanics.

Their diagnosis was immediate.

"Obviously" Megumi began.

"That explains everything," added Chihiro.

"You could look for a very long time," Keiichi ended.

"So what is it? "Belldandy asked who, even if she had found the problem, ignoring the technical implications.

"You see, in fact, it seems that the join is used here and it may break. "Explained Keiichi.

"Just as the wear must be internal, you could not see it from the outside," continued Megumi.

"Yes, in these cases, the only solution is to find where the fault is to replace piece by piece, and test each time, until you determine what is the defective part. Sometimes it becomes a nightmare, "concludes Chihiro before adding:

"Well, now that we know what the problem is, I'll fix it right away, Megumi. By adding the price of the item to change, of course. "

"Tha ... Thank you, "said Megumi.  
>Chihiro too happy to earn some money, immediately harnessed to change the room without asking how Belldandy could find it so quickly. This detail, however, did not escape Megumi.<p>

While Chihiro changed the room, the two girls and the boy returned to the entrance of "WHIRLWIND".

"Bell ... How did you do to find out where was the problem? I spent days without finding. How did you know? "Megumi asked.

"Probably the luck. You know that Belldandy has this kind of gift ... "Tried again to explain awkwardly Keiichi.

Megumi, once again, chose not to insist and let his brother keep his secret, but she was a few sad, though.

"Good luck, yes, of course," she said lamely, looking away.

Belldandy, saw the little yellow cloud of joy around the head of Megumi, a little tint of gray sadness. The goddess was sorry for her.

Whatever naturally confident, and sometimes even extremely naive, Belldandy was not stupid. She understood that Megumi would have liked, his brother told the truth.

For a moment, Belldandy was tempted to reveal their secret Megumi directly. But she had to abandon this idea. On the one hand she had promised to Keiichi, not to talk to anyone. Would break that promise to make it a lie, or a goddess of category 1 can not lie. On the other hand, she understood that it was Keiichi, deciding to speak, or not, to his sister.

There was that Keiichi not to understand that it was time to say anything to Megumi.

Feeling discomfort settle, Megumi cried.

"In fact, I went to the temple this morning. You were not there, but I saw that you had a new guest. '

Keiichi was surprised by this statement.

"You met Nicolas? "He asked.

"Yes, rather well educated this boy. He prepared a cup of tea for me. Very good first impression, "she explained.

Belldandy smiled at Megumi. She was glad to know that she, and their guest, seemed to agree.

Keiichi was, cons, very worried. What Nicolas was well able to tell Megumi? He did not tell anyway he came from another dimension? No, he had not done ... Why then offered also in the attitude of Megumi, this "little something" he felt from time to time, which seemed a bit more pronounced today?

"He told me he came from France and that you are hosting right now," said Keiichi's little sister, seeing the anguish of her brother.

"Yes, that's right. But how do you know? Do you speak French too? "Keiichi asked.

"Me too? No. We spoke in English. It was not easy but we managed to communicate anyway. '

"Oh yes. Not bad. What do you talk about then? "Keiichi inquired, somewhat reassured.

"Oh, not much. I asked him what he was doing here, if it was a friend of the girls who live among you ... etc. He told me he was there on vacation, without knowing how he had come and he did not know if he would long, "she explained.

Obviously, Nicolas did not tell the secret. Keiichi pushed inwardly, a small sigh of relief.

"In fact I found it strange when he said that he was surprised the first to be there. Do you understand what he meant, do you? "Megumi asked his brother, with a demonic look and a smile falsely innocent.

The anxiety came back with great speed in the stomach Keiichi.

"Well actually ... "You started it.

"Well, I changed the join. "Chihiro cried out in his studio, interrupting the conversation.

"Perfect. Megumi, you'll be able to try it. "Belldandy said.

After being mounted on his bike and do twice around the neighborhood, Megumi returned to "WHIRLWIND".

"Excellent. Everything is perfect. Thank you very much. "

"Nothing. However, this bill "Chihiro said.

After casting a glance at the price, Megumi was a little pale.

"Really? Are you sure this is the right price of the equipment? "She asked.

"Oh yes. You know, your bike has a certain age. These pieces here are harder to find now, "explained Chihiro.

"Hum. You accept checks, of course? "Megumi worried.

"No problem," replied the owner of the "WHIRLWIND".

While Chihiro and Megumi "settled accounts" Keiichi and Belldandy had finally started to work.

"Saved by the Bell" thought Keiichi internally.

While Keiichi and Belldandy living their days, and Urd and Skuld speaked with Kami-sama, I decided to enjoy my solitude, again, to thinked on my situation. The excitement of yesterday was finished. Now, I had to meditate.

This was it real after all? Or was it a hoax of some sort? If all this was a sham, why? Why me? I'm not a wealthy or important. I'm not worth the trouble for someone to make much effort to trap me, and in that case, why recreate an artificial world based on "Ah my Goddess? "It is not very credible. It would have been easier to create a "virtual reality" in which I woke up from a coma, and when those whom I wish were still alive. It would have been incredible, but at least it would have met some form of logic.

However, if it was real, then it meant a lot of things I did not trust before was maybe true. From what I understood, Yggdrasil watching every moment of the life of every human being, perhaps even every form of life in the cosmos. Did it say up there, somewhere, there was a civil drawer, inside a folder with my name summarizing my entire life?

So ... When a man goes to the bathroom when he relations "carnal", where when he wants to be alone ... Is someone up there, watching without intervening and records what he sees in a computer file?

Before this possibility would have surely horrified. However, without being exhibitionist nature, I did not care to be observed by anyone, as long as that person remains discreet and do not judge me.

Another question was why was I brought here? The story of interdimensional machine which, by the merest chance, picks me up in my dimension and "accidentally" brings me here, and, what a coincidence, is unable to take me home ...

In manga, Ok, but in reality, how do you think I think all this is just a series of coincidences?

So ... Why?

In the books, when things happen like that, "being from another dimension," came after a "prophecy" or led by a powerful being, to do something. Typically, save the world, delivering a princess, defeat a "bad" to prevent a catastrophe ...

Me savior of the world ... No, but what next? If someone, somewhere, hoping that I would become a "hero savior of the universe," that anyone would be disappointed.

My life was not that of a manga. Had I been brought here by an external will, for a specific reason, it certainly was not to save the world.

So what? What I was special, that might explain my presence here?

The answer was simple: nothing!

After several minutes I decided to think about something else. Anyway, I did not have enough information to be able to reach a reasonable theory. For now, everything and the opposite of everything was possible.

Then a simple and brutal evidence came to my mind.

"Mom? '

If it really was another world, then maybe ...

I rushed to the phone to me about to dial my home in France.

For a moment I hesitated.

Even though my mother picked up the handset, it would not really her. This would be her double "interdimensional" in the best case. Nothing more.

But it would be his voice. It would be somewhere really she.

Was it worth the trouble to call?

The response was overwhelming in my mind: YES! Thousand times YES! It would be worthwhile.

So I dialed the number. The answer was absolutely not what I expected.

I thought that was my "mother" answer or the number would not result, or meet a stranger. I do not see any alternatives.

Instead, I heard:

"Hello, hello. Here the support center of the Earth. Peorth to the device. What can I do for you? '

I stayed "nailed" in place. I wanted to answer, but I do not know what to say.

"Well, well, I feel that you are stumped. Do not worry, I'll be right and we can discuss what you need. '

Of course, I understood what was happening, but I did not know what to think. Explanations that would follow would, however, satisfactory logic.

I hung up the phone and I stayed there. Awaiting the arrival of another goddess. My mind completely "blank".

The goddess first class, claiming to be the best of Heaven, was delighted. Her plan was held in great perfection and she would soon see her friends on Earth and fulfill a vow again to Keiichi who had just called.

The poor. He was so surprised that he did not know what to say, she thought.

She already imagined arriving in a beautiful storm rose through the lens of a camera, taking a pose worthy of her.

She had also prepared this time since the last time she came.

A small spell ticking on the phone and that was it. In the months that follow, when a boy composed a number on the phone, the call is automatically transferred to her office, service center of the Earth.

She had not thought for a second that another boy would use this phone, since, apart from Keiichi, there was no boy in the temple, only goddesses, and the enchantment remain inactive with the girls.

Hier bag was ready because she had prepared for a long time. She knew that Keiichi would long to decide on a genuine wish. He was so shy, so "cute" ... Ah, if only it was she, not Belldandy, who answered when he called heaven for the first time. If only it were herself that Keiichi had asked "a goddess like you stay forever by my side."

Finally. No need for regrets. Enough thought, she must now go to the temple Tarikihongan. The poor boy had to be completely panicked, wondering by what miracle he could still call the sky. Needless to wait.

The cap of the camera simply jumped into the air like a cork champagne bottle, whereas a diffused light is out, in which Peorth appeared.

Doing her usual little dance (while keeping eyes closed), she pirouetted on itself, claiming to have received a call from a "poor lost soul" in expelling her red roses all directions,, finally bowing in a theatrical pose, before declaring himself ready to bring happiness.

Now that I look back, I realize that I fully understood what she said, when she was not supposed to know she was talking to French.

In fact, when the goddesses speak their language, everyone understands what they mean, this is a phenomenon ... Natural.

Of course, when speaking in another language, if the person does not know the language, so she did not understand.

Simply put, when I arrived at the temple, Urd and Beldlandy was accustomed to speak in pure Japanese, hence the mistake of beginning.

Imagine the face of Peorth, when she saw that it was not Keiichi she spoke.

Kami-sama concentrated for a moment, looking into the past of his three daughters to ensure that Urd was serious when she said that the boy had known who they were when he arrived.

The events of the last two days flowed into his mind almost instantly. He saw the motorcycle chase, the boy Belldandy calling a "goddess" even before it occurs, this boy still speaking of them as if he knew a long time ...

Kami-sama was amazed by this discovery. What could it mean? He would delve into the past of Nicolas meticulously. He had previously decided not to interfere in the dimension where it came from, but given the circumstances and that discovery, he would make an exception.

"This ... Requires a thorough investigation ... But my instructions do not change. Urd, Skuld, I count on you and your sister to take care of him, "said the Lord.

"You can trust me. "Skuld exclaimed.

"We will protect the peril of our lives! "Chrono adds.

"He did not happen. "Lind added.

"... "Urd said.

"Urd? "Asked his father.

"... '

"Urd? "He asked again with a mixture of gentleness and firmness.

"... I ... Remain skeptical ... But ... Long as it is okay ... It does not hurt Bell, Keiichi where the little girl, I would do as you wish. "

Skuld exclaimed "WHO IS THE LITTLE? '

"Good. "Said gently the eternal.

After that, Kami-sama gestured indicating the four goddesses they could go.

"Before descending, I need to go and Skuld get our business. We'll be back in half an hour, "said Urd both Valkyries.

"Well, we will wait with" Gate ". Do not drag too, please, "said Lind.

The four goddesses separated into two groups, the two valkyries headed for the door of the heavenly kingdom, which gives access to other worlds, while the two Norns returned to their home.

Reaching their homes, Skuld had a small tear, it was a long time she had left her to descend on Earth.

Of course, she loved her life in the temple and all that she had discovered. But anyway, here it was her house, where she grew up with her two sisters and his parents.

Contrary to what one might think could, it was a very plain house, unpretentious. There was land and throughout the interior that one could want, but however, remains deprived of the Almighty, when he stopped for some time to administer the Omniverse through Yggdrasil was just a small country house, not a palace with fantastic architecture.

Skuld walked through the door first, followed by Urd. It took only a few minutes Skuld to gather her belongings, while discreetly Urd recovery "Mini-Urd" she had created before entering the office of his father.

Indeed, Urd had the habit of creating a small "herself" before an interview, including her father.

It could still be useful to have another "self" to act while she was talking, but the goal here was different.

Urd, could not lift the seal of "top secret" that his father had installed. However, this seal affected only her "human form". "Mini-Urd" was totally insensitive to sealed, but she knew all that knew the original.

Therefore, if Urd wished, the "Mini-Urd" could tell everyone what the real Urd knew, despite the lock.

Urd had inherited much of her mother. Much more than she wanted to admit.

Anyway she intended to constantly monitor their guest. Urd comply with the orders of her father, but he had not forbidden to continue her research. He only prohibits the use of "cookies sincerity."

However, Urd, who do not care about the consequences, began to think about what could happen if she were discovered. This would be the revocation of her license goddess, probably permanently. In addition she should remain confined to the heavens for thousands of years. Perhaps, she would be disconnected from Yggdrasil.

In short nothing very attractive.

While dark omens of doubt and fear, floating above her head like a small thundercloud, about to burst, Skuld voice reached the ears of the Norn of the past.

Skuld had prepared for her return to Earth a yellow bag, the size of which had nothing to envy to Chrono bag ... Except that Skuld had absolutely no physical condition necessary to lift it. So she had hastily constructed a sort of anti-gravity to make it float. Equipment in her laboratory from her house, was enough for this, while on Earth the implementation of such a system would have taken several hours.

The bag contained several tools and materials for her inventions, obviously. She could not take more sophisticated since their existence was impossible on Earth, but she was still able to take several kinds of metals and tools of all kinds would be very useful.

Skuld brain seethed with excitement at the idea of what she was going to make soon.

Seeing the stars of joy in the eyes of his sister, Urd smiled for a moment. Freshness and hapiness of Skuld drove the little black cloud over her head. She went down and met with two of them, they have all the necessary resources to cope with all situations

Mara and Hilde were leaning over a cauldron filled with disgusting and weird stuff like two witches in a cartoon. They were also in many ways.

"Your Majesty, you are sure it will work? "Asked the demon first class to his queen.

"My little Mara, you think I'm incapable of achieving my potions? "Said Hilde.

"Of course if my queen. I know you will succeed potion. But how can you be sure that all the drink? Above all at the same time?" Mara asked in a tone half-puzzled, half-frightened.

"Because we spy on them long enough to know that Belldandy's always tea for everyone at the same time and they all drink almost immediately."

"But even if we can make them drink this potion, they will just fall asleep. We will do what after? "Asked the demon.

"My dear Mara, so I'll tell you later, I want to let you think about what you can do to goddesses when they are asleep and vulnerable," said Hilde.

Mara kept looking Hilde put all the ingredients the more unlikely than others in the bubbling cauldron. It reminded her childhood, when, with Urd, she played sometimes make potions, pills and other drugs or "magic-chemical" with different humorous effects.

A potion that changes the color of those who drink and they put in the troughs of the Bulls hell (infernal bulls are bulls used in the armies of Nifflheim the same way as the Valkyries use horses in heaven. They have a coat from red to black to orange, yellow and purple. they change color and symbols according to their assignment. blacks, considered the strongest and most intelligent are able to speak and obey only the orders of Hilde.).

The effect of the potion had given all green. Secretly, Hilde was proud of the achievements and the malice of his daughter, but as queen, she had them exemplary punishment inflicted by forcing them to clean up bulls last. It had cost them three months.

Which did not deter the two children continue their escapades alchemical. Shortly after, they had developed a pill that would swell those who ate until they become round and light as helium-filled balloons.

Hilde had surprise and made them swallow their own pill.

Mara and Urd had then spent an entire week against the ceiling.

"Aaaahhh ... good memories "(from the point of view of a demon) Mara thought.

Although fully aware of the immense power and, almost omniscience of Hilde, Mara was surprised. She did not know that her queen had also alchemy skills She had always thought it was Urd, the specialist in this family.

This last thought did not escape Hilde.

"Ma-chan, Ma-chan, Ma-chan ... Do you think my daughter learned chemistry alone? Think about it. In your opinion, who taught her all the time? "Explained the miniature form of Hilde in a mocking tone.

"Sure majesty," replied Mara feared.

The smirk Hilde, disappeared almost immediately thinking back to that time. Every time she thought of her daughter, a sad little thought invaded her mind. Why had she had to become a goddess? It was she who had carried in her womb Urd and she was put into its design, a maximum of herself.

At the time the plan was to bring Nifflheim and the heavens. She hoped to convince her eternal rival then work with she.

She had used every means of seduction possible, all her knowledge, all her power, all she could to attempt the impossible: "seduce" god.

She was successful in part ... She creates a link between them, which did not exist before, she had cherished this link, it had done everything it lasts.

But the Almighty is the Almighty, if he is complementary to Hilde, he is the opposite.

Sometimes they were close, then were off again. It was ... in their nature.

She hoped at least kept her daughter with her.

The disappointment was cruel. Despite all her efforts, the share of God who lived in Urd had been stronger, and for her own good of Urd, Hilde had been forced to send Urd at Heavens.

The worst day of her eternity.

Hilde had sworn that she would never have another child if it was not safe to keep him with her, or another true love who leave.

Returning to her potion, Hilde resumed her incantations. The potions can be done in several ways, depending on the desired result. Sometimes just simply mix the ingredients, but sometimes we need to strengthen each ingredient in a specific incantation before adding to the mix, peel, boil, and finally use them.

Making potions is a mixture of food, magic and chemistry. It is not always easy to "navigate" between the three. Besides that it also depends on where they are manufactured. The same ingredients may not have the same effects as they are on Earth, in heaven, hell, the realm of the dead, or in another dimension.

Designing a potion that simultaneously fall asleep goddesses, and humans who would drink, it was a real challenge. Hilde would need several days to complete.

Mara was, for its part, responsible for recovering, washing, prepare the various ingredients while Hilde was responsible for preparing and enchant the potion itself.

I looked Peorth with wide eyes. This was the last person I expected to see.

The goddess was as surprised as me. She looked at the phone in my hand, then cast a glance around her.

Seeing that she was talking to a young man who clearly was not Japanese, she asked:

"Excuse me ... Sir. I am in the temple Tarikihongan? "She asked in his native language, to be sure to be included ..

"Uh ... Yes. "I stuttered lamely, still confused.

"Ah, the" French ". My preferred language. Excuse me again, but ... It is you who come to call? "Inquired the goddess, this time speaking in a French without fault.

"Yes ... "

Peorth fell upon her knees. She came to understand that her plan so perfect, had completely failed.

Seeing how she seemed depressed, I approached her. "Excuse me. You do not feel well? I can do something for you? "I said, somewhat recovered from my surprise.

Resuming her self-control, Peorth exclaimed.

"In fact, I expected to see Keiichi. I thought it was the only boy who lived here sir ... Uh ... Sir? '

"Nicolas. "I replied. "I'm here recently. Keiichi and Belldandy went their courses. Urd and Skuld are raised to the heavens for research. I'm only here for the moment. "

"Well, never mind," thought Peorth. "It will be for another time."

"Excuse me, but uh ... Why did you want to see Keiichi? "I asked, having completely forgotten the story about a wish for the moment.

Peorth, however, had not forgotten that she came here to fulfill a wish. Well, she would have preferred it to be Keiichi but it was not he who had used the phone. Too bad, she would do her duty as a true goddess first class, worthy of the name.

Without answering the question, Peorth handed me her card and began to tell me who she was, she was there to fulfill my vow.

Of course, I already knew all this, but she spoke with such passion that I had not the heart to stop she in her speech.

When she had finished her explanation, I had fully recovered from my surprise, and I wondered about the wish that I could make.

I was still confused. I arrived in the world of "Ah my Goddess" only yesterday. Within 24 hours I had already met half of the characters from the manga and now that I was entitled to a wish? My mind struggled to avoid falling into confusion.

"Well, so now you are entitled to a wish. Any but one "finally declared Peorth.

I was suspicious. You know that kind of story. You say one wrong word and your wish is granted ... Wrong. I read a lot of fanfictions on "Ah my Goddess." I remembered a story from another Hasegawa Sora or had received a visit from Beldlandy instead of Keiichi.

After taking tea together, Sora said "I would love to marry someone as nice as you." It was just part of the conversation. It was not true that she wanted to make a vow, but Yggdrasil had fulfilled her wish by marrying Sora with Belldandy.

No matter that I fall into this kind of trap stupid.

Ok We all once asked what we would do if a fairy, a Djinn of the Lamp Aladdin ... Or goddess, gave us a wish. What we ask?

"Okay, I want to have all the powers of the universe," I replied without any modesty.

Peorth nodded vow to extreme and, somehow, completely stupid, I had to do.

A storm rose fell on me. When I managed to extract a lot of flowers of two meters high in which the goddess had plunged me (still happy that his roses had no thorns), I could see his face filled with severity.

"I am a goddess first class, and I am proud. I realize every wish, but that does not mean that I realize anything. "She said firmly.

Her refusal did not surprise me. If she had really given to me "all the powers of the universe," it would have seemed too easy.

"Well, then I wish eternal happiness for all creatures of the universe" said I, with more hope than in my previous vow.

The angry face of the goddess gave way to a smile now.

"Congratulations. That's the best wish that I've heard in a long time. I would really like to achieve, unfortunately, this is a forbidden wish. "She said.

"Forbidden? But you said ... '

Peorth interrupted me.

"You see, we can make every wish, but there's still some limitations. I can not give you all the power of the universe. Transform you in a god, okay. It is allowed. However, you should accept the duties and responsibilities that come with this feature. For a human, believe me, it can be very demanding, but it is not impossible. In the same kind of idea, a wish "too" gigantic is prohibited. Destroy this planet, it is doable, happiness for all living beings it is not, because it is too much to ask. I can not solve a mathematical equation impossible, as you say what is the last digit of PI for example. There's also a limit to what I can do if the wish involves demons. ". Said the goddess.

"Well, and if I wanted a goddess like you still with me for life? "I asked mischievously.

"Well then? So you know for Bell and Kei? Here you surprise me. Well, if this really is your wish, I would realize e. Then I'd do anything to make you happy all your life. However, even if it is, I'm not sure this is the best that you can hope to make. "

There was a silence, then continued Peorth.

"Listen, I know that making a wish from the heart, it is not always easy. Think, what you lack in your life? What you really want? What is it so important that you bring happiness? Think. Look at the bottom of yourself, and make your wish. I would love to give you. "

There Peorth had put in 1000. I began to rethink my life at the time when I was really pleased. What has changed since?

"My ... My family. "I replied softly.

Peorth's face darkens.

"What? "She asked, fearing to understand what I meant.

"You ... You can resurrect the dead? My ... My family. Resurrect my family. It is my dearest wish, "I explained with a sigh of hope.

I felt two emotions. On one hand, I still could not believe I was entitled to a wish. On the other hand ... And if it was true? I could see my family? It was not a dream? I really wanted to believe.

My grief was the extent of my disappointment.

"I ... I can not, "replied Peorth.

I became livid.

"But ... But this is really my wish. You said, "whatever you want ... "" I stammered begging.

"I also said that there were some limitations. Life ... and death ... are the domain of the Almighty. This is a forbidden wish "Peorth explained as gently as possible, aware of my sadness, and sincerely sorry for not being able to fulfill the wish that only really mattered to me.

"So if you can not resurrect them, send me to join them. Even if it is in death, even if it is into nothingness! "I cried.

Although depressed, I was not suicidal. But if I had to die to find my loved ones, even in nothingness, so be it.

If I had a girlfriend, children ... A real reason to live, I would not have made this wish, of course. But I did none of this. Every morning I woke up, I took a bath and I wondered at my PC. My life was limited to reading manga, playing World of Warcraft and never leave my house. The food had no taste the same, I had no one who smiled. Person whose care I could have and would have been grateful. Person to tell me from time to time "I love you."

"Life AND death, are the domain of the Almighty, but also for everyone. I have the right, but I refuse to kill you. I have to make you happy, help you overcome your grief and I would, "said Peorth compassionately but firmly.

"Why? At least tell me why. "I asked, dejected and resigned.

"I can not. It is strictly forbidden to reveal anything about life after death, I do not even have the right to tell you if there is a life after death. "Added the goddess.

"Why? Why so many mysteries? What does it matter that I know or not? "I asked in tears.

"I have no right to tell you. This is part of the secret. "

My feelings of grief and despair began to melt into one another into something much less noble.

"For goddesses who say they can grant any wish, it is quite limited in the end. For my first two wishes, that thou hast denied me, I can understand, but for the third and especially that you do not want to explain, then, frankly ... "I said sarcastically.

"I am truly sorry," said Peorth.

The feeling rose in me was more disappointment and sadness, but the sadness mingled with rage, perhaps even hatred.

I'm almost tell Peorth "Go away, and never come back" and that was REALLY wish that came from my heart.

I still managed to restrain myself, not without difficulty.

"I'm going to bed. In the meantime do what you want. "I told her.

With all that, I did not want to call France to my "other" mother. The desire had abandoned me.

I went straight to my room, I closed the shutters and drew the curtains, and I'm lying down, burying me in coverage.

For a minute, I had really believed!

I had really believed that a goddess descended from heaven, to give me my dearest wish for me to be happy. I had really believed that my arrival in this world was not an accident but a gift that someone in the sky, give to me. I'm an atheist, but I will anyway erected a temple to the glory of Peorth with my own hands if she had realized my desire. But when I was asked what I really wanted, what would really make me happy, she gave me of "good reasons" to say "no."

For a moment I experienced the absolute hope, and the next moment I had lost. It was almost as if I lost my family for the second time.

I was in my favorite manga, talking with goddesses, to be eligible for a wish. I should feel happy ... So why do I feel so bad?

That the day had begun so well.

I do not want to see anyone, especially not Peorth. I did not do anything, I did not even want to get better. I just wanted to cry fainted and slipped into a dreamless void once more.

This wish there, at least, would be fulfilled.

Peorth was saddened. This kind of situation was nothing new to her, but still very rare in her career. In general, customers like Nicolas was not selected by Yggdrasil. They did not possessed certain criteria who are necessary for to be elected.

This time, however, it was her responsibility. She had tried to cheat the system. It was not too bad in itself, but she was bound to face the consequences.

This boy was obviously very wrong psychologically. It was her duty to "first class goddess," to help find the wish that would truly happy.

However, she had to take a few details. Who was this guy anyway? She concentrated for a moment, using its link to search Yggdrasil, mixing his mind with the heavenly computer. It only take a few seconds at most to obtain the desired information.

As she was still in service, access was maintained, unlike other goddesses of the temple, who were obliged to consult the database Yggdrasil, without being able to use a psychic connection as Peorth.

Belldandy told to Keiichi, when she to meet him: once a goddess in a situation where it no longer fulfills its function, its power is very limited.

This was true as long as she did not withdraw her seal of course.

After a few minutes, Peorth had collapsed on the ground with a migraine as she had rarely known. No information. It was the first time in her career.

Straightening out her legs, she went into the chamber of Urd, although anxious to see if she would do something (alcohol rose for example) in her pharmacy, alcohol or potion, she would not be very demanding and Urd are surely show understanding.

When Peorth had concocted (with equipment Urd) a strange concoction that looked like strawberry compote, she sat quietly in the kitchen, went in relaxed position, then she took the time to ponder the situation.

First. A wish to fulfill a young man depressed.

Second. No information on the young man in question, and, against all logic.

Third. Urd and Skuld were rising to heaven do research, probably to find this information, so ask them when they return.

Fourth. Since she could not lie and say it was Keiichi who had managed to contact the heavens, through a miracle, as only he is able to achieve, it should find a way to explain how she had rigged the phone without angering residents temple.

Some good news, Belldandy is comprehensive. Urd and Skuld would not unduly hampered. Keiichi him, so kind, would be happy to see her after all. (At least that's what she wanted to believe).

For now, ask questions regarding her inability to obtain information about Nicolas, was useless. Await the return of Keiichi and the three goddess was the best thing to do.

Emerging from her back, her angel, "Gorgeous Rose" positioned herself above her and smiled.

About an hour later, while Peorth was immersed in meditation, she heard the sound of the motorcycle Keiichi.

"Ah, here," thought Peorth by flying to the temple entrance.

Keiichi rubbed his eyes at the sight, wondering if he was not a hallucination.

"Peorth san! "Exclaimed happily Belldandy.

Norn then this continued. "What are you doing here? You're on vacation? "She asked.

"Bell, Kei, hello. To answer your question, yes and no. I'm here because your new guest called me "replied Peorth.

Keiichi and Belldandy became white as snow, hearing that. There was not that I was a "victim" of surprise.

Of course, Peorth did not find useful to explain the role she played in the awarding of my wish. She did not really want to talk about his shenanigans.

Keiichi quickly accepted the situation. From the time he was used to this sort of thing.

Before the conversation can resume it was Urd, Skuld, Chrono and Lind who entered in the court, by a magic door shaped complex design, which had appeared in the center.

After everyone has his day and explained the reason for his presence here Belldandy said:

"The poor. It is sad not to have a family, "she said with compassion.

A dark atmosphere had fallen on the goddesses. Although she knows that death is for humans, they were rarely face herself, except Valkyrie. Nobody dies in the celestial kingdom.

"It's sad to say, but at least it should help him to stay here. If nobody is waiting at home, he will not fail in person and vice versa. "Lind said.

"It's cruel to say this, Lind" Belldandy said.

"The attitude of our father is, however, surprising" immediately declared the norn of present for speak about a topic of conversation less sinister.

"I know you have great respect for him, Bell, but you can call him " Daddy "just, you know? "Urd repeated for the millionth time, without tiring.

"God is your father? "Wondered Keiichi, who until now did not know

"Sure. You do not know? "Skuld asked.

"In fact, until now I'd never asked. Besides, who is your mother? "Keiichi continued.

"Well, it is ... "Belldandy began before being interrupted by Urd who had rushed her to put her hand on her sister's mouth.

"Do not say his name, I beg you" begged the Norne of the past.

"But Urd. You know our mother loves you as if you were his own daughter. She has always loved you "Belldandy said.

"She loves me too much. That is the problem, "moaned Urd.

"Why?" asked Keiichi.

"In fact, mom always treated Urd with a great... affection. "Skuld explained.

"She loves us as all three, but she was always so worried that Urd does not feel accepted in our family, it has become customary to show her love for Urd with a manner a little too ... enthusiastic "Belldandy added.

"What do you mean? "Keiichi wondered.

"Keiichi, if you meet my mother one day, I mean, my stepmother, due to the joy of meeting you, she is able to hold you in his arms strong enough to crush you bones. "Urd said.

Keiichi paled at the thought.

"Ah, I see. But why do not you want to say his name? "Questioned the boy.

"Our mother always wanted to be there to help when needed. Whenever we speak her name, she hears, even from heaven, and runs immediately. "Skuld told.

"But you love her still, eh, Urd? "Keiichi asked.

"Yes. Course. But sometimes it saddens me. The fact is, I love my stepmother, while I can not love Hilde, my natural mother. This truth makes me sad sometimes, "sighed Urd.

"I'm sorry," said the boyfriend Belldandy.

"Well, do not bothered. That being said. What now? Is what we wake up Nicolas for tell him everything, or we let him sleeping yet some hours? "Urd questioned.

"I think it is better to let him sleep. After what you told us Peorth, it needs to be left alone. He went to bed in tears. The wake telling him that not only it does not fit in them, but also that it will remain here for an indefinite period, would not be a good idea. "Keiichi said.

"However, we must know how to face the challenges," added Lind.

"He can always to face the challenges when he wakes up. "Argued his friend man.

"Well, it's true that we can wait a bit," agreed the Valkyrie.

"We're really sorry you impose our presence. "Chrono said, changing the subject.

"It's nothing. Instead, we are very happy to see you. "Belldandy reassured.

"But where would you move? There is no room available. "Keiichi asked.

"Keiichi ... We are goddesses. This kind of thing is not a problem for us. "Urd said with malice.

"Huh? '

"Create additional rooms ... It is very easy. You are well placed to remembering the times when an invention Skuld was crazy, and had created an infinite space right? You were literally in the middle of this case, "continued the Norn of the past.

"MY INVENTION WAS NOT CRAZY! "Skuld cried.

"Anyway, Urd is right. We will work to make some additions for the duration of our stay. "Continued Lind.

"Great. So I'm going to create my room on the ground floor. I'll grow a garden full of beautiful roses and ... "Peorth began.

"Not so fast. Okay for you to make some adjustments, but please, do not Whip up any either. We are not the owners of the temple. "Interrupted Keiichi was beginning to panic.

"Strengthening the defenses of the temple would, however, not useless" Lind argued. "To begin with we could dig a moat around the walls, and install electrified barbed wire on the walls. Once the physical defenses strengthened, we would deal magical defenses. With the help of the three Norns, I could build a defensive shield impenetrable ... '

Keiichi cut short proposals Valkyrie.

"Lind ... It is a temple, not a medieval fortress. "Said he.

"You still need to install some protection is not it? "She insisted.

"What danger threatens us? "Belldandy asked timidly.

"No danger, a priori, but" too much "better safe than" not enough ". "She replied.

"The gods of war are all paranoid. For them the world is a battlefield, everywhere, all the time, "sighed Urd.

"We received direct orders from Kami-sama himself, Urd. "Declaration Lind firmly.

"Yes: to protect and help our guest. Dad did not asked to be put in a cell in a military camp "objected the eldest Norns.

"I have an idea. We could ask an alarm system. This will warn in case of danger and we could continue to live as before "Belldandy proposed clasping her hands in prayer position.

"Hm ... This is very little ... But it is a start. "Sighed Lind.

Was absent in the meantime, Chrono came into the room and exclaimed, in a tone very military, "Soldier Chrono report. E perimeter were inspected. No threat found. "

"I feel that the coming days will be very interesting" Urd thought, smiling inwardly.

"And then my roses? "Peorth asked in a tone almost pleading.

"Okay, but only in your room, and no more than 6 square meters outdoors. No more "said Keiichi. "In normal size" he added hastily, realizing that with a single rose, Peorth would be able to cover the entire garden.

"Well, then, as we all agree, move on to the creation of the rooms. AlloMettons get to work "said Lind.

All the goddesses began in a circle, then they took their angels began to sing, except Chrono.

One goddess would suffice, but in doing so, all songs will cumulate to provide the best result possible for everyone.

The show was spectacular. Keiichi when to him, resigned.

Peorth had created an extra room on the first floor. The room was 15 square meters, with a charming oak door leading outside, surrounded by thorns of a rose.

On the door, there was a small plate on which was written "Peorth Rose Garden."

I knew Peorth loved roses, but not at this point.

The other change was located upstairs, above the new room Peorth. Four walls overhung, not a roof but son barbed with barred windows. In short: a prison cell. The heavy steel interior door that read "Headquarters of the Valkyries."

Everyone turned to Lind, puzzled, but nobody protested. After all, she was free to arrange the room as she wanted.

Chrono, for its part, did not create extra room. Time as "lieutenant" Lind she had to stay with her.

Belldandy, Urd and Skuld had simply resulted in changes in their new guests, do not disturb the rest of the layout of the temple.

Of course, all these changes were not done in silence. Although tired, I woke up, wondering where was all this noise.

So I left my room, noticing that the night began to fall, it showed because of the low light through the windows. I slept all afternoon. I was a little hungry.

Once outside, I immediately noticed the presence of Lind and Chrono. This morning I would have wondered what she was doing there, but I was too exhausted, mentally, to wonder at anything.

"Good evening everyone. "I said in a tone tired. "What's going on? '

It was silent for a few seconds.

Then, Lind took a step toward me.

"You must be Nicolas? "She asked?

"Yes. Hi Lind. What can I do for you? "I said, not being in the mood to pretend not to know, unlike Megumi.

Lind then turned to Urd, a surprised expression on his face, remembering the conversation that took place sometimes in the presence of Kami-sama.

"Needless to wonder. I also would like to know how he knows us, but he does not want to say "Urd said.

Resuming his usual face tax collector, the Valkyrie turned to me.

"Let's go now. We have many things to say. "She said.

"Yes, so first I have a stupid question: you did not come to take me to Valhala is not it (paradise warriors in Norse mythology)? "I asked, thinking about the" Fanfic "to" Ah! My Valkyrie! ". In this fanfic is Lind who came to fulfill the wish Keiichi, Belldandy not. Keiichi asked her if she had come to take him to Valhala.

Lind's response was clear, but very explicit.

"No," she said simply.

By cons, Chrono exclaimed.

"If you die as a warrior one day, I'll come pick you up myself, to get you there, if it can make you happy" she offered you in all sincerity.

"Nowadays, it seems quite unlikely that I die in battle. "I replied with a smile, considering the sincerity of the" proposal ".

At the time I did not realize the scope of what this meant: "life" after "death" for warriors at least.

"In fact, it could come quickly enough. Hence the reason we are here. As I already explained, we have many things to say "Lind continued.

Once home, I was told then that I would stay in this dimension on the order of the Almighty, that Lind and Chrono would ensure my protection against any possible danger, and that as compensation, Peorth was sent to grant me a wish.

I do not even want to ask me questions, or get upset or even complain.

Again, it was "too much."

I was not there since two days, and already I could not count the number of things "impossible", "insane" or "unlikely" that came to me.

There were too many events, it was going too fast, I had not yet digested that I was in this world, Peorth granted me a wish, to discover that she could not give me what I really wanted. I was barely a nap and my tears were still fresh, that I already "stuck" Peorth and Lind as "bodyguards".

In this kind of situation, there comes a time when the brain eventually "disconnect" by no longer be "in sync" with the environment.

This is more than I could bear. So I accepted everything without asking questions. My only objection was that when I meant Lind its intention not to leave, literally, less than two feet from me. Including when I sleep or when I wash.

She even wanted me to sleep in a kind of prison cell, arranged in his room, and I remain trapped inside.

Here, for cons, I found some forces to revolt me. With the support of Belldandy and Urd (O_O), I managed to accept the Valkyries abandon their projects captors.

When everything was finalized, Belldandy began to prepare the meal. I told her it was useless to me to eat, I was not hungry anymore.

So I came out of a long nap ... I went back to bed, morale even lower.

To be continued.

I you like this fanfic, don't forget to tell me your opinion with "review".


End file.
